


Death's Bet

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, For one chapter sadly, Lesbian Sex, Nuns, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 60,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: An Incubus named Vector makes a bet with Death that he can get Zexal II’s soul, but Death seems interested in her too.





	1. Dooms Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did another bb, and I tripled my out put from last year, oh boi. I also went with another story that's been sitting in my mind for like five years, so that's also fun that I got to complete it.  
That's all I really have to say, enjoy, and suffer like a discord group did.

The sound of mashing of teeth and the horrid screams of the damned filled the air. It was a a pit that seemed to go down for an eternity, with only a slim strip of land that only a select few could walk over. Skeletal faces and limbs gripped at the edges, trying to pull themselves out, but they where never allowed to escape. For those who were unlucky to go to the dark abyss, it was terrifying.    
  


Those hands grabbed for a cloak that dragged over the edges of the path, but it turned to smoke in their grasp. The figure in the cloak glanced over the sides, seeing the souls below grabbing at her, as if she’d lend them a hand up. She glared at them and pulled her cloak away and made it to the end of the walkway, then struck a scythe into the ground and skillfully walked on it's handle.

Below her, the entire world spun. On its surface, all of its people went about their everyday lives . Every so often, there'd be a close up on one, just as they were about to die, and their soul was taken from their body. If they where to be taken to either Heaven or Hell, she didn’t know, that part wasn’t her job.

As this was done, it stopped on a specific girl. She had long, orange hair, pink bangs, golden eyes.

“This girl isn't set to die.” she muttered. And yet, it just couldn't move away from her.

“Oh that's a pretty thing you just found, Death.” someone snickered from behind her.

The girls image disappeared.

“Why are you here, Vector?” She growled without turning around.

Vector was a pesky incubus who seemed to get his joy from messing with her. He was also one for making bets and using humans as pawns. Not that she'd ever take the bet, yet he'd still play with it like she had.

“You should know better than to pester what can kill you.” Death said, angered that he decided to grace her with his horrid presence.

"Come on, Death. You know you can't hurt me. It's against the rules, you know." Vector said with a smirk on his face.

“If they want to pester me I think an exception can be made.” He flew over her and hovered over the abyss.

“Open up to that girl again, I want to get a good look at her,” he demanded.

He was just a few inches away from her grasp, because he knew she'd attempt kill him just for using a tone like that with her.

She stared at him blankly and shook her head.

“You're just no fun sometimes.” She stayed quiet. He sighed, and lifted his hand, causing the vision to reappear. 

He messed around with the vision. Doing close ups to her face, her perky tits that could probably fit in his hands, and nice plump ass. It was like he was sizing her up to eat.

“It appears that her name is Second. Oh, look at that she's a virgin too.” He said with a wicked grin. 

Again Death was quiet, not because she didn’t have anything to say, but because she just wanted him to shut up.

“Death, I know you can say more than that.” He went around and flew close to her shoulder. “Could it be you're interested in her?”

She whipped around in an attempt to grab him, but her hand went right through him.

“Heh, did I hit a nerve?” he cackled. “You tried to touch me, that alone could get you in trouble.” She turned away and walked off her scythe and pulled it off the ground.

“If you wish to keep your existence, I suggest you leave.” She slung the weapon over her shoulder, trying not to think about swinging it him. “Now!”

“Fine fine, always in such a hurry.” He said flying past her. “I'll go start the game, since you seem like you just can't wait for it to start.”

She glared at him, silent and unwavering.

He disappeared in an instant and she then sighed. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a pocket watch. It was gold, and had the etching of a skull on its face. She clicked it open and saw the hands moving, only to shut it and sigh again.

“That poor girl.” She said quietly. “Her time has already started.”

* * *

There was a small farm within walking distance of village. The people there knew of a brother and sister who lived there together for what seemed like years. The boy made a living from working the farmland around their house, along with helping out the other farmers that lived nearby and had larger fields.

The girl on the other hand kept the house together, cooking and cleaning, along with sometimes selling things she had sewn to the local shops.

Their names were First and Second.

Second flopped on her bed, ready for a nap. All the morning chores had been done, the garden was watered and dinner was cooking. A fairly normal day for her, yet today she seemed oddly tired.

She sighed and moved so she had a pillow under her head.

First would be gone most of the day, and would probably be back an hour before the sun set. Taking a small nap wouldn't hurt, she figured, and if he ended up home earlier than expected, then he’d just have to wake her.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next time she opened her eyes, the sun had noticeably moved. She yawned and attempted to push herself up.

Except, she couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t seem to move, all she could do was turn her head but even that seemed hard. It was as if something was holding her down, like a weight wrapped around her body.

She started to panic. How could such a thing happen? She wasn’t sick, or at least, she didn’t think she was. Then she started reasoning with herself.

“Must still be a dream,” she said to herself.

She closed her eyes again, maybe she could fall asleep again.

She tried for a few minutes but then she felt something. Something, almost like a bug, crawling up her leg. A shiver ran up her spine, and she wished she could move just to see what it was.

Then the feeling changed, and spread. It felt like fingers, hands, running themselves over her body. It was far more pleasant than before, but she still didn’t like it. 

The hands, or so she thought, seemed to stroke her leg, moving under her skirt but not seeming to move it.

Foreign hands seemed to touch her arms, stomach, even her chest. She felt fingers touching her breast, even fondling her nipples. She let out a small whimper, it felt so strange to her, almost sickening. However that wasn’t even the beginning, while she was distracted a hand slipped between her legs and started stroking her. She shuddered when she felt a finger moving up and down her slit, occasionally pressing her clit, making her feel even stranger than before. 

The stroking continued and soon she felt a gross wetness between her legs. Her face burned with shame. If she was still asleep, this was a horrible nightmare. The hand between her legs then went to circling her clit, seemingly teasing that feeling she had felt before.

She closed her eyes and just wanted to fall back to sleep to make it all stop. But when she shut her eyes, instead of the world turning dark, she saw something.

She could now see that the hands that teased her, stroked her body, and had been between her legs was something different. She could make out a head covered with orange hair and a face that seemed fairly human with an almost dog-like tongue that was currently probing her hole.

It stared up at her and gave her a twisted smirk.

“Oh, I’ve been spotted now.” It said in a male voice.

Her words seemed to be caught in her throat. What was this horrible creature?

“Aw, too much to take in?” He moved so his body was now on top of her. She saw that the hands seemed to be coming from a sickening black hole in his stomach. They still looked to move over her despite him changing his position. 

He moved his own hand behind her hand and brought his face close to her. She stared into his eyes in horror.

“What, are you?” She managed to ask.

“Why, isn’t that a simple question.” He cackled. She felt a finger slip into her, making her gasp in shock. 

“Y-you’re a demon.” She spat out, trying to keep her concentration on him.

“Well, you are close.” He leaned in and licked her cheek. “I’m a special type of demon. An incubus to be exact. And you, my dear, are my new treat.” 

She stared at him in disbelief. No, how could such a thing be? 

He looked at her again, and smiled an oddly sweet smile.

“You’re even cuter in person.” He said, holding her face between his two normal looking hands. 

“And now I get to have you all to myself.”

He kissed her roughly, giving her no chance to breathe. If her hands were free, she would have 

tried pushing him away, but all she could do was try to move her head away to no avail. 

He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, and she felt it wrapping around hers, making her gag. She could taste his saliva, and it made her mouth tingle.

When he finally stopped she felt her head spin, either from the lack of air, or because of what he put in her mouth.

He laughed over her and put a hand on her head.

“Much less feisty now, just what I like.” He said. He kneeled above her, exposing not one, but two giant cocks right in front of her face.

She stared in horror. She had never actually seen a man naked, except for when her brother was young, and she had never actually seen something so big.

He moved back between her legs and pushed them further apart. 

“Now it's time for the real fun.” She was wet and under her was starting to get damp. “We don’t have to worry about these clothes either.” He said. She felt something different move between her legs and then the tip pushed into her.

She screamed, not caring if she would be heard, It hurt so much, it felt like she was ripping. The demon only smirked and kept moving.

“Don’t worry my dear.”

He thrust in deep and she cried out. “You’re pain will soon be pleasure.”

He said it would start to feel good, but all she felt was him moving at ripping at her insides. Just how long this went on for, she didn’t know. At one point, she did feel something coming out of her and running down her ass. She looked at him and he just smirked and kept moving. 

“Do you feel it now?” He said, still moving rough enough to make her body bounce. “The more I cum inside you the better you’ll feel. You should be happy.”

She did feel something different, that was true. Each of his movement seemed to make her head spin. The pain was gone and replaced with a numb feeling she couldn’t explain. It didn’t hurt, which was good, but it felt like she was falling asleep. There was also something else, something more pleasant then what she had felt before. Maybe this was the pleasure she was talking about?

The feeling kept building up, deep in her stomach. Until finally it seemed to explode from her. She screamed as he pulled out of her. He kneeled over her and seemed to smirk as she was lost in her own head. He patted her head, almost sweetly and stood up.

“I’ll be back for you,” He mocked, leaving her in a mess on the bed.

Second laid back, the shock fading away and becoming a dull pain. Realization started to set in as she finally got her head around just what happened.

She could finally move her body, but all she did was wrap her arms around herself. She felt gross, sick to her stomach just thinking about what had happened. Her skirt stuck to her legs and her skin was sweaty. 

She let out a small sob as she curled into a ball, she didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to be awake. At the same time she wanted to move, get out of her filthy clothes and away from that bed. 

Why did this happen?

Why did a demon of all things visit her?

She buried her face into the blankets and started sobbing.


	2. Wet Dream

The sun was setting as First walked into the house. 

“Second!” He called as he set a bag down on the table. It was filled with carrots and radishes that he was given and he figured Second could us them. 

He looked around, not receiving an answer. He frowned and noticed the cooking fire was dying. As he fixed it he noticed that there was a pot hanging above it. Figuring it was dinner, he opened the pot and started stirring it. It was decently cooked, but he noticed that bottom seemed burnt.

Now he was worried. If Second had started something that means she wasn’t planning on leaving. He looked around and found that all of her things were still in place, so, she must still have been home. Right?

He went to her room and looked in. On her bed was a pile of what seemed like blankets.

He looked at it curiously and went to move them.

There was a scream when he touched it.

“No! Not again! I don’t want it again!” Second screamed in panic. 

First stepped back, frightened, yet relieved that she was home.

“No no, it’s me, First.” He said, trying to calm his sister down. Her screaming stopped and she pulled the blanket away from her face.

Her eyes were red, and her face was streaked with tears. First dropped besides her and put a hand on her face. She instantly pulled away, like his touch hurt.

“What happened?” He asked concern. She slowly sat up and wiped her face. 

“I'm sorry. I wanted to take a nap, but I had a nightmare.” She lied. He gave her a questioning look.

“But it looks like you’ve been crying for awhile.”

“I must have been crying in my sleep.” She got to her feet, and felt a cold wet feeling between her legs that caused her to shudder in disgust. “Don’t worry, maybe it was something I read before.” She said with a forced smile.

He didn’t need to know about what happened. She loved him, but she wasn’t sure how he’d react to the idea of a demon sleeping with her.

He stood back, still not truly believing her, but not pushing the subject.

“Well, I'm glad you weren’t gone. I wasn’t sure if something happened. I was worried.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. I didn’t expect to sleep so long. I’ll be more careful next time.” She forced another smile. If only she could be more careful.

* * *

Second tried to carry on her day as normal. But such a thing was nearly impossible now. Every time First would grab her arm, or touch her to get her attention she’d jump in fear, thinking the demon was back. Her body seemed sensitive too. Just the way her clothes sat on her body was enough to make her mind wonder. She remembered that the demon said something about his cum, but she still wanted to think it was just a nightmare.

That night she sat in bed. She wasn’t tried in part due to her long _ nap _ from before. She also just had a deep feeling that she’d get another visit again.

Finally she couldn’t just wait around for the morning to come and she laid down to sleep. The moment she closed her eyes she was met with a grinning face.

“I wondered how long it would take.” He chuckled. “It’s not nice to keep someone waiting.” She turned her head away. Not wanting to even acknowledge he was there.

“Oh come on, you can talk. I was nice this time, you can move all you want.” She sat up, and tried to get off the bed, thinking she could just run. But was stopped, as if a wall surrounded them.

“I can’t believe you even tried that.” He laughed. Second glared at him, fear now replaced with anger.

“Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this.” She questioned.

“Oh, feisty now. How hot.” He moved behind her and wrapped his hands around her to play with her tits. 

She put a hand over her mouth not to moan. “A-answer me!” 

“There’s nothing to answer too.” He said. She felt him kissing her neck, making her shiver. “I found a nice treat. So I decided to taste it.”

She looked down, unsure what to think of it. So it was just bad luck? Nothing that she could have stopped?

“No more questions?” He moved a hand between her legs and started playing with her. “That’s good, I only like to hear certain sounds coming from my playthings.” He put his fingers in her mouth and started playing with her tongue.

She felt a finger probe inside of her, making her moan. She felt it move around and circle inside her. She squirmed a little, still unused to the feeling. Then another was put in, and a third, making her gasp.

“You seem to enjoy it now.” He laughed. “You want more, don’t you?” She was silent.

“You do, don’t you.” He repeated as they moved in such a way it made her yelp.

“Yes, please,”

“Vector.”

“Vector?” Her eyes has a lost look in them.

“That’s right. Now ask me correctly.” He said as he kept playing with her.

“Please, do more, Vector.” She moaned.

He tilted her head and kissed her roughly, and she accepted it willingly. 

She could taste him again. _ Finally. _ It was almost surreal, otherworldly, a sensation of inhumane tastes that nobody else had. There was nothing to compare it to, nothing that this world has to offer. One of a kind, nothing more or less. 

As they did that she felt something grow between her legs. She didn’t have to guess what it was, just by the warmth alone.

He pulled his mouth away from her and she had a dreamy look on her face. She brought her hands up and started undressing before him. In any other case she’d feel nothing but shame, but for some reason, all she felt was a need. A need for him. She kneeled in front of him, as if waiting for his command.

“You seem far more willing now.” He said, running a hand down her face. He slid his thumb into her mouth and she started sucking on it.

“Please, Vector.” She said quietly. He moved her and bent her down. She felt a hand slide down her back grab her ass. It moved lower and she squirmed a little in anticipation. 

“You seemed to take one just well earlier.” She felt something press against her. “How about two cocks them?” And with that he thrust in her.

She pushed her face down and screamed. It was like before, ripping pain, but it felt bigger this time. His thrusting was slower this time, pushing in all the way to the base, and then to the tip. And like before, the pain melted away to pleasure. 

Her head spun as he continued. She still felt hands all over her body, pushing her to the edge, but they weren't enough to distract her from the cocks that were battering her. A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so Vector could see it. She had her tongue out and her eyes half closed and he couldn’t help but snicker at it.

“You really seem to be enjoying it now.” He chuckled. He grabbed her hips and pushed deep inside her, cumming just seconds later. She screamed in pleasure as she came herself. The hand that was holding her hair dropped in and her head fell back on the bed. She looked at him, panting, still wanting more.

“Heh, by the end of this night you’ll be begging for me every hour of the day.” He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Second woke up the next morning as a mess. Her bed was drenched in sweat and fluids and her room smelled of sex. The sun was just barely pushing over the horizon and First had yet to wake up. She quickly got up and started making breakfast for him and then made herself a bath. She sat in front of the fire while she sat in a wooden tub. She tried her best to cover all of her body, but it was too shallow to get it over her chest. Taking a rag she started scrubbing it all over her body until her skin turned red. She heard a noise behind her and she turned to see First. She yelped and dropped down covering her chest.

“You should say something before walking in!” She yelled at him. He yawned and turned, not fully awake.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you to be bathing so early. You usually do it when I’m gone too.” 

“Well today was special.” She said, covering herself and getting out. “I have your breakfast on the table. And there should be another for lunch too.” She said, changing the conversation. He just nodded and sat down to eat. After she was dressed she didn’t sit down with him, but instead grabbed her bedding and started cleaning them. He looked at her confused and set his bowl down.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She didn’t look up from her work and just shrugged.

“Yes, perfectly. I just have a lot to do today.” She said with a pause. “Nothing to worry about.” She said with a fake smile. First sighed and got up.

“Sure sure.” He grabbed the bag Second put his lunch in and went to the door. “I might be out late, harvest started early. So don’t worry, okay?”

“Of course, see you.” She waved to him. When the door shut she fell to her knees and covered her face. She felt almost exhausted after talking to him. Maybe it due to how she, slept, or maybe it was just because she had to lie. She shook her head and got back to her feet.

She just couldn't fall asleep, she can manage that. Or she thought to at least.


	3. Break You Down

How can someone live without sleeping? Second started to wonder as the days dragged on and she came to dread going to bed. It would always be the same thing. She’d sleep, the demon would appear before her and fuck her roughly and leave her in a mess when she woke up the next morning.

After about a week of it she decided to try sleeping in her brothers bed. Thinking that it might detract the demon from touching her if another male was present.

Sadly she was wrong, very wrong. Vector was laughing when she fell asleep and appeared before him.

“You really think that boy makes me afraid?” He grabbed her. “How about I do something new with you then?” He moved his hands around her and felt her ass. She didn’t even struggle now when he touched her. It felt horrible to her, but she just couldn’t bring herself to fight it now. 

“You still have another virgin hole for me to use.” He moved a hand and shoved a finger up her asshole. She winced, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh, no reactions now?” He added another finger causing her to gasp and she twisted her body a little.

“Don’t, that’s dirty.” She said weakly, hoping every so slightly it’ll work. He just patted her head and moved them.

“I’m being nice this time. I could have fucked you with no warning.” She looked down in defeat.

“Fine, just, just use one, please.” She begged. There was a glint in his eye when she said that, almost like he was happy to hear her ask that.

“I’ll consider it.” He moved behind her and sat her on his lap and spread her legs open.

“I guess I can show you a little remorse, since you asked so nicely.” He slid a dick along her ass cheeks and pushed against her hole. She lets out a small cry as he pushed in. Her nails dug into his arms, but he didn’t react, he just seemed to push a little harder. She struggled to get used to the feeling, only to notice that he stopped and was grinning at her. 

“To much for you?” She turned away, not willing to look him in the eye. He grabbed her legs and pulled them apart.

“You have to loosen up a little, don’t be so closed off.” He joked. She struggled to cover herself and her arms where only grabbed keepin her exposed. 

“Don’t be so shy, it’s just the two of use here.” He smirked and looked off into the dark.

She tried to get her hands loose, but eventually gave up. When she did, he started moving, slowly, with short thrusts. 

Each time he pushed in her body would bounce, not because he was being forceful, more because she still wasn’t used to the feeling. A hand went between her legs and started playing with her clit, letting her actually experience a little pleasure.

She laid her head back and looked at Vector. Something about his face was so human, it was almost off putting. Like she could be fooled into thinking he was just a normal person, who was fucking her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hot feeling in her stomach.

“Now is not the time for daydreaming.” He said as he watched her expression slowly changed. She felt her body nearly burn up with a new desire. It always happened when he came, but this time it was intense.

Her hands were freed, but instead of struggling against him, she just wrapped him around his neck so his face would be closer to her.

“This, feeling. What did you do?” Her words where dreamy, almost too hard for her to even speak.

“Nothing’s different from before. Only, you have demon cum in your stomach.” He laughed. She couldn’t even manage to glare at him. She just brought her lips to his and kissed him. It actually made him pause for a moment, but he quickly returned it, filling her mouth with his saliva. That night he didn’t even fuck her normally, just keeping it to her ass. Yet she found just as much pleasure from it as normal, but she didn’t want to admit such a thing.

When she woke up it was still dark and she could hear First sleeping next to her. She quickly got out of his bed, feeling the cool air hit her damp clothes. She touched them, horrified at what had happened.

Shame burned her face as she quickly rushed off to her room. How was she going to explain why her side of the bed was pretty much soaked in unmentionable liquids. She thought having him close would help her, but it only made things worse for her. Quickly she washed herself and went back to her room and started sobbing.

She hated that he could control her so easily. That even though she hated what he did with all her soul, her body went mad with every touch. She wrapped her arms around herself and she feel on the bed. She hated herself, and what she was becoming just from his nightly visits. Why did he have to choice her to fuck?

* * *

Vector watched Seconds breakdown from above.

“What a cute little plaything.” He hummed as she watched her cry. “Just a little longer and you’ll be begging for me to come.” He turned around and found Death watching him with a deep glare.

“Oh, I was wondering when you’d show up.” He paused and let an image play from when he was fucking Second.

“I don’t want to see that.” She said sternly.

“Oh come on, I did that just for you. Gave her a nice view of her body.” He chuckled. She moved her hand and the picture faded.

“Enough of this, it doesn’t mean anything.” She said turning around. “It just means your fucking an unwilling girl.”

“Oh she’s very willing.”

“As willing as someone can be when they make a deal with a demon.” Death looked over her shoulder and he just shrugged.

“You’re just a poor loser.” 

“Be quiet, now.” She started walking away.

“Hey, you better act now, she’s losing time you know.” He called after her. “Oh right, you can’t do anything with someone who’s a live, my bad.” He laughed at himself.

She bawled her hands into a fist, but didn’t respond. No, there’s no need to reveal anything to him.

* * *

Weeks turned into months, but to Second, it was like never moved past that afternoon she took a nap. At one point the fucking had moved from just being when she slept, to random times during the day. At least he seemed to not do anything while her brother was home. If she was bent over cleaning something, she’d feel a tongue licking between her legs, or would feel his cock thrusting inside her. Or she’s just feel hands all over her body, stroking her, feeling her up. It’d also make her clothes dirty, she almost considered not wearing anything just so wouldn’t have to keep washing them.

As for First, it seemed like he was catching on to what was going on with her. He seemed suspicious after the night they slept together, but she figured he thought it was something different. Which she wasn’t sure was worse or better.

One day First actually came home earlier than she expected. It was horrible timing, because she was seconds away from cumming due to the cock that neither of them could see. But the moment the door opened it disappear from inside her, leaving her in a mess, gripping the edge of the table. 

First seemed more worried for her, grabbing her arm to help her stand, but instead of moving she just moaned, before covering her mouth.

“Second, what’s wrong?” He picked her up, with her still moaning. She backed out of his arms and held herself. Her body was so sensitive now that even the smallest touch was enough to set her off. She looked away from him in shame. Why did he have to come home now?

  
“What’s wrong?” First asked again, stepping closer to her. 

“No, just, don’t touch me.” She struggled to move. “I’m, I’m fine okay? I’m just not feeling well.”

“Is it really just that?” He looked at her, not believing anything.

“Yes, please, I need to go lay down.” She moved past him, but he grabbed her arm. She bit the inside of her mouth, trying not to moan again.

“Second, please, I know something’s wrong.” He looked deep into her eyes and it felt like she was half his size.

“Please First.” She sounded almost scared.

“You’ve been acting weird for weeks. Ever since I found you crying that one day. I’ve heard you making, noises every night, and I’ve seen you cleaning your bedding too.” He put his hands on her shoulders and brought her face close to hers. “Did someone hurt you? Is someone seeing you at night? Please, just tell me.”

“No! I, it’s not like that. I don’t know what you’ll think.”

“Tell me, I just want to help you, or try too.”

“Oh First.” She felt her eyes well up with tears. “It’s not that simple, you can’t help me with this!” She wept. He stepped back, he’d never seen her like this before. She had cried in front of him before, but never like this.

“Please, just tell me.” He asked again.

“It’s, it’s a demon! I can’t do anything about him! Neither can you. He just fucks me whenever he feels like.” She covered her face. “Just leave me alone so I can keep a little dignity.” 

“A demon? How?” He paused. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been doing, dark acts.” He said sternly.

“No! I haven’t! This is why I didn’t want to tell you.” She cried again. “I don’t know why he goes after me! Even though he said there’s no reason, he just felt like it.”

“Wait, no don’t take that the wrong way, I was just worried that might be it.” He said in a more calming tone. Second moved so she was kneeling on the ground. Her weeping could still be heard as she tried to collect herself, the pleasure from before finally wearing off.

“I hate it. I hate it so much.” She whispered to herself, just loud enough for him to hear. He knelt beside her and tried to calm her.

“First,” She held onto him and kept crying. “I just want it to stop! My body wants it, but I don’t. I hate it.” He held her and rubbed her back.

“I wish I could help.” He said. “What about the church? I mean if it’s a demon they might be able to do something.” She seemed to tense up when he said that.

“But they might react just like how you did, but worse. I could get labeled as a witch.” She shook her head. “That’s just as bad as the demon. Maybe even worse.”

“Well, can you think of anything else?”

“No, no. Maybe, he’ll get bored of me.” She said, not even believe her own words. She’d probably die before that happened, she thought.

“Then, maybe you should just try living there then. Demons can’t go into holy places.”

“That’s true. But, the only way I can do that is to, be a nun.”

“Yes, exactly.” She shook her head.

“I don’t think that’ll work too well. I’m not pure anymore either, I won’t be allowed.”

“But no one knows that. Only you and me. Please, maybe you should try it. I don’t want you to leave, but I don’t want to hurt by this, thing.” She hugged him again.

“Thanks First. Maybe, I’ll try. But, that means I’ll lose my life here.”

“But you won’t have to deal with the demon then.”

“You’re right.” She got up. “I'll make some plans then.”


	4. Under God

The closest  monastery sat on the opposite end of the village Second lived in, but that still made it half a day trip to get there for her and First.

The building was a large stone structure, with the chapel for the church being visible from quite a distance. They walked into the church part of it and were greeted by a priest who looked them over with a curious glance.

“Hello children, what brings you to our humble building today? Travelers, or perhaps in need of a blessing?” He asked in a fatherly tone.

“My sister would like to become a nun, if you wish that is.” First said respectfully. The man looked her up and down and adjusted the small glasses her wore.

“A truly honorable thing to do.” He said, “But we can’t just take any girl off the streets, unless she shows that she can but a valuable member of our family.” 

“I can sew!” She said quickly, almost scaring the two. “I can also garden, very well, or, that’s what I’ve been told.” She finished. Truly she didn’t want to sit out any longer than needed. She could feel Vector on her body. He was weaker than before, but the was the hands moved, she could tell he knew that he was losing her.

“Hm, well most of the girls here can sew, but gardening could be very helpful for us.” The priest rubbed his chin, thinking it over. “How versed are you in scriptures my dear?”

“I read the basics every night.” She said. It wasn’t a lie. Not long after Vector had appeared she found herself reading more religious texts, in the hope that it would make him go away.

“Hm, it’s better than nothing.” He said. “Go down the hall, and go to the first room on the right and wait for me please.” She bowed and quickly hurried off, feeling the grip of the demon slip away further into the walls she went.

The priest then looked at First.

“You’re her brother, if I understood that right.”

“That’s correct.”

“You should be proud of her for picking such a path in life.” He said again. First just looked down.

“I am, I hope things go well for here.” He looked up at him. “Will I be able to visit her? She’s the only person I have left.”

“I see, well, after the Sunday sermon the nuns are allowed to converse with people who came to listen. So if you wish to come, you should be able to.” First’s face lit up.

“Thank you Father.” He said as he turned to leave.

* * *

Death watched as Second entered the monastery and as Vector lost his grip on her. He seemed to glare inside the windows the building, trying to find any weak spots, only to finally give up, throw curses at the holy building and fly off. Death made a small smirk and got rid of the image.

“You bitch.” She heard behind her back. Of course, why should she be surprised. Vector looked at her, one pair of arms crossed, another on his hips. 

“Why are you mad at me, I haven’t done anything.”

“Sure, sure, but you’re still laughing at me.”

“Of course I am. I like watching you fail from time to time.” She said, nodding her head a little.

“Yeah yeah, well in the end it wouldn’t do much, won’t it Death.” he said with a smirk. She instantly glared at him and turned away.

“We’ll see.”

“Sure sure, not like you can do anything. That’s one of those issues when dealing with the dead, isn’t it? Can’t actually talk to humans. Oh well, makes it fun for me.” Vector said shrugging. “Eventually she’ll see it’s pointless and will come crawling back to me.”

“So you believe.” She said under her breath.

* * *

Second was given her new clothes, a simple black dress and a habit to cover to hair. She wandered the grounds, partly curious as to just what the place looked like. Several other girls wandered around, talking amongst themselves. Two caught sight of her and walked over and greeted her with a small bow.

“Hello, you must be the new sister.” One said.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sister Astral, and this is Sister Mizael.” The other introduced.

“Ah, nice to meet you. I’m Second.” She said bowing back to them.

“ _ Sister _ , Second.” Mizael corrected.

“Of course. Sorry, I’m still getting used to this.” She said, somewhat embarrassed.

“You’ll learn the longer you’re here, don’t worry.” Sister Astral said. She started walking and Mizael followed. When she saw Second wasn’t falling she motioned for her to come and she quickly hurried along.

“Prayer starts in a few minutes.” Sister Mizeal said as they walked. “I’m certain you won’t know it, but for now you can just follow along, but I suggest you talk to the Father and he can help you learn.”

“I can help too.” Sister Astral said.

“Thank you.” Second said, looking down. They arrived in the chapel and the girls got on there knees and started praying. At first, it was just fine, she couldn’t really follow along with them, she just listened to their words and hoped she could remember them next time. 

However she soon realized that this wasn’t some short prayer. It must have been an hour later when everyone started to get back on to their feet. Astral got up and looked down at her.

“You really are new to this.” She said with a small laugh, and held out a hand to Second, who willingly took it.

“Yeah, sorry.”   
  


“Don’t be, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Mizael looked at both of them and sighed and turned to leave.

“If you wish to eat, I suggest you follow me. Unless you can hope God will fill your stomach.” Second, who was shocked at her tone, nodded and started following after her, but made sure to keep Astral between them.

“Is she always so harsh?” Second asked in a whisper.

“No, she just doesn’t enjoy new people. She’ll warm up to you, don’t worry.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

When night came Second was lead into a small room with two beds.

“Pick one and it’ll be yours while you’re here.” Sister Mizael said.

“And the second one?”

“That’s a spare for when we get a new sister like yourself.” Mizael said, annoyed at the question.

“Right, of course.” Second went and sat on it as the sister left. The room was blank, just a white box with simple beds. She lay back on a mattress that was probably made out of nothing more than straw. She sighed and a blanket, not even willing to make it.

Despite how everything was, the rough bed, a new place, she found herself almost at peace. She hadn’t felt a single touch of that demon since she first walked into the building. It was almost, relieving. As she fell asleep she looked out the window of her room. The moon was out and lighting it up, and for a moment she swore she saw someone watching from the other side.

* * *

As the weeks past Second slowly got used to her new life. Being a nun was fairly simple, the only hard things where remembering the prayers, and kneeling. But in the end she knew it was better then being continually fucked by the demon.

Yet, much to her despair, she knew he was still there. After her first week there her brother visited just as he promised. They talked about what had happened to themselves over the week. Second talked about how things where as a nun, and First talked about how well then harvest was going. At one point several nuns where going out to eat outside the church and he suggested they’d go out with them.

“I don't know about that.” Second said, looking out the door like she was being asked to cross a raging river.

“True, well, maybe it’s worth a try,” First said trying to make her confident. “Maybe it’s given up on you now.” She looked out, still afraid.

“Maybe, just, stay close to me.” She looked at him. “If something happens pull me back here.”

“Of course.” He nodded. She stepped out onto the stairs of the church. She felt nothing, and it made her smiled a little, and First could see.

“Good, let’s see if you can step out more.” She nodded and stepped on to the grass with him.

For a moment it seemed fine. No hands, no tongue, nothing. Then, it hit her. 

The hands, all over her body, aggressively working her up, feeling her, touching, even pulling and pinching. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from moaning. Despite how much she hated the feeling, her body couldn’t help but be excited by them.

She doubled over, it was almost too much for her to take. When she closed her eyes, she saw him. He wasn’t touching her, or even that close to her, just, looking down at her and grinning.

“I’m not going dear.” He said, learning over and caressed her face. She shuddered at his touch and she felt herself on the brink of passing out.

Then she felt another hand on her, but it felt different. It grabbed her roughly and it seemed to drag her. She didn’t fight against it, just followed it, thinking it was another of Vector’s tricks.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. The touching, even Vector seemed to fade out of her mind like a memory. She opened her eyes and found herself on a pew with her brother and Sister Astral looking over her.

“Are you okay?” Astral said, worry clear on her face. 

“It’s nothing.” First said, trying to calm her down. “It’s probably too hot for her, it’s happened before.” He lied. Second looked at them with hazy eyes. She felt defeated. It didn’t work, she did all this to get rid of him, but the moment she walked past the protection of the church he was back on her like a moth to a flame. Tears slid down her face and First noticed them instantly.

“Can, you leave us alone for a little bit Sister?” He asked Astral. She say Second crying, but nodded her head. 

“Of course, call me if you need.” When she left Second grabbed First and started weeping in into his chest.

“It didn’t work, did it?” He said as he held her. She just shook her head and kept weeping.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I thought this could work.”

“It’s, okay. Don’t be sorry.” She managed to say. “At least I know I’m somewhat safe here.”

“That’s true.” He kept holding her. “I’ll keep visiting you, no matter what, okay? I still want to be with you.”

“Thank you First.” She started crying again, but not in sadness, or fear. Happiness. Despite her problem, and the way she had to fix it, he was still willing to be by her side. She hugged him tightly. “Such a kind brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So female Astral and Mizael? that are nuns?   
it's based on some old art work that was just porn of those two, as nuns. It's a good time


	5. Living Death

Even though Second was at the convent, nights where back to being horrible for her. While there was no fucking, she could feel Vector watching her. The moment the sun would set, she could feel eyes boring into her while she slept.

When she finally got to sleep on of those long nights a shadow appeared from the darkest corner of her room. To dark for even the demon to see, it looked down at the sleeping girl with an unbreaking gaze.

“Just for you, I’ll take a human form.” It said in a low whisper before fading back into the dark.

The next morning Second woke up feeling the most well slept she has ever since she became a nun. As she dressed she noticed something strange about her room. The spare bed on the other side was made, instead of lying bare like it had the night before.

Had someone moved in while she was asleep? But if that was so, why while she was asleep. She shook her head, still confused, but not that worried about it. She went to where breakfast was served and found Astral, along with Mizael, waiting to get their food. She went up to them and greeted them with a small bow.

“Good morning, Sisters.” She said, finally getting used to how greetings were there.

“Good morning.” Astral said. Mizael just nodded and got her food. They sat down together and Second and Astral made idle talk while Mizael just seemed to stare at them.

“You seem happy today,” Astral said, “Did the Lord visit your dreams last night?”

“No, not that sadly,” Second shook her head. “Or maybe he did, but I just slept so well I don’t remember.” 

“Oh, have you had issues sleeping her?” Astral said, slightly worried.

“No, well, not exactly. I’m just not used to this place. Maybe in a few months I’ll be okay.” She laughed a little.

“Well if that’s so, I hope things will get better for you.” Astral said gently. As the meal came to a finish, Second noticed a sister walks into the room.

“Looks like someone won’t be eating.” Mizael commented. “See, that’s why you learn how things work here, or you end up starving.” She said while looking at Second.

Second lowered herself in her seat, but kept looking at the woman.

"Who is that Sister.” She asked Astral.

“Her? That’s,” She paused, like she didn’t know her name. “Oh, Fourth, Sister Fourth. Have you not seen her before?” Second glance at her again. While yes, it was hard to tell people apart when all that could be seen was the face, Second had memorized all the faces and names of the others. But this one was an absolute mystery to her.

“I guess I haven’t, I’m sorry.” She looked down. Fourth seemed to notice them and walked over to their table.

“Good morning Sisters.” She said, looking at each of them, before stopping on Second. The first thing Second noticed where her eyes. A deep golden color, much like her own, that seemed to stare into her soul. She turned her head, breaking eye contact.

  
  


“Good morning.” Astral responded. “I see you missed breakfast. Did something happen?” Fourth shook her head.

“No, I had to talk to the Father, and he gave me permission to eat after prayer. So, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, that’s good at least.” She paused. “Something is there something wrong that you needed to talk to him?”   
  


“No, it’s something minor.”

“I see, sorry for prying.” Fourth just nodded, not seeming to care.

After that they went to prayer, and for some reason she took a place next to Second. She wanted to ask her if she was in the wrong place, but decided against it, figuring she was just allowed to do such a thing. When they started the prayer, she noticed something strange about Fourth. Her words were spoken so quietly that she could barely hear her, yet, there was a harshness behind each word that it almost, frightened her.

She shook her head slightly, trying to not think about it and focus on her own words. When it was done, she opened her eyes and looked to her side, only to find her already gone. It shocked her, but she remembered her saying something about eating, so she just figured she was excused early for that.

The rest of the day seemed to carry on as normal, well, besides Fourth finding herself by Second most of the time. Yet the others didn’t seem to think anything of it, so she just went on with it.

At night when she went to her room she found Fourth there, sitting on the spare bed.

“Hello Sister, are you in the wrong room?” She asked politely. 

“No, this is where I belong.”

“Oh, did something happen to your room?” 

“Yes.” Fourth said slowly, like she wasn’t sure herself.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope you’re staying with me will be pleasant then.” Second said. Fourth just nodded and pulled off her habit. 

Second couldn’t help but stare. It was almost strange to her to see another nun with her hair down. Then she also noticed just what she looked like. Long orange hair, with pink bangs, and those gold eyes, much like her’s, but without the same harshness as her. It almost felt like she was looking into a mirror.

“Something wrong?” Fourth asked, noticing her stare.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing. I just feel like I’m looking at myself.” She laughed a little. “It’s almost like we could be sisters.”

“Ah, I see.” She looked away. “Well, not to disappoint, but that’s not the case.”   
  


“I figured that much, it’s just a funny thought.” 

“That it is.” Fourth said with a slight smile.

Second finished getting ready for bed and laid down, only to see Fourth still mostly dressed and reading a book.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” She asked.

“I will soon. Just don’t worry about me.” 

“Alright, if you say so.” She said while rolling to her side so her back was to Fourth and the dreaded window. However something was different about it. She felt no eyes on her back.

It was almost relieving to not feel them, and she found herself falling asleep almost instantly.

When Fourth saw her fall asleep she set down her book and walked over to her sleeping form.

“It seems he’s late today, but that’s good for her at least.” She said with a smirk. She put her habit back on and walked out.

* * *

Vector was almost disappointed in himself for being late. He always enjoyed being there to watch her, kind of as a reminder that he hadn’t left her. But today he got held up waiting for Death. He just wanted to tease her again, but she never showed up. It was almost enough to anger him, but he figured she was just sulking over her loss.

The night was unusually clear, but for some reason there was a haze that seemed to surround the church. He shrugged it off as nothing and went to the window. Yet, something was blocked his way.

From what he could tell it was a nun. She seemed to be propped against the wall, her arms crossed and her eyes closed, as if she was sleeping. He smirked to himself. Had she actually asked for someone to sit out there? As least he could have a little fun while torturing her. As he got closer he noticed she seemed to be sitting on something. 

There was a glint of metal that caught his eye. And then he noticed just what she was sitting on. A scythe, with a blade that was nearly half her size. He stopped in his tracks and cursed.

“So that’s why you didn’t appear.” He said as he slowly approached the woman. Her eyes opened, and the moon light reflected off them just like the metal of her weapon.

“I don't know what you mean.” She said calmly.

“You’re a bad liar Death. If you were a normal human you wouldn’t be able to even see me.” He said crossing a pair of his arms. She shrugged and stood up on the handle of her scythe.

“You’re partly wrong there.” She said. “I’m not Death right now, just a human nun named Fourth.” She chuckled a little.

“Just a human now? Then why don’t I give you a taste of what I can do to simple humans.” He said as he started rushing her. She frowned and raised a hand up.

A shadow seemed to rise up from under her and it came between her and Vector just as he was about to grab her. It stoped him in his tracks as it covered covered him with a black sludge that seemed to dissolve into smoke.

“Disgusting.” He jumped back, shaking and trying to dust off whatever he had ran into.

“Do you wish to try that again?” Fourth said, a smirk back on her face. The shadow seemed to sit between the two of them, waiting to strike the moment he got to close. Vector spat at it and moved back.

“You bitch!” He screamed at her.

“Bastard demon!” She called back. 

After standing there for a few more minutes, just seeming to stare at her, he flew off with his tail between his legs. She smirked and sat back down, feeling a sense of pride for getting back at him in some way.

She leaned back, closing her eyes, almost like she was going to rest. The shadow seemed to cover her like a blanket as she started to fall asleep.

“This body is weaker than I’d like, but as long as he doesn't know, it doesn’t matter.”

* * *

That morning Second woke up, feeling as good as she did the day before. She looked over to see if Fourth was still asleep, but found her bed empty and already made. How someone could manage to that all the time she didn’t know, but from how the other’s talked about her, she figured Fourth must have been at the convent for several years. So what she was doing was probably just a normal thing now.

Second got up and dressed then went to get her food, only to find Fourth already sitting and eating. She smiled at her and sat by her.

“Good morning Sister. I was surprised not to see you this morning.” Second greeted.

“Yes, that’s, normal for me. I’m a very early riser.” She said, but Second noticed something about her, tried, like she hadn’t slept well.

  
“Oh, I see. I guess that explains it.” She said, not wanting to push anymore and make her upset.

Astral then greeted them and sat by them.

“Where’s Mizael?” Second asked, considering she always seemed to follow Astral.

“You know, I’m not to sure. I think I heard her say something about going to the cellar, but, I’m not to sure.”

“How strange.” Fourth said coldly.

“It’s nothing I’m sure.” Astral said reassuringly. 

* * *

It was Sunday, so service went on longer than normal. After it was done Second went and found First, as she usually did, only this time she had Fourth following her. The siblings greeted each other and hugged, and then he noticed the other nun that had followed.

“Oh, who’s this?” He asked.

“Ah, yes, this is Sister Fourth.” Second introduced.

“Hello Sister, nice to meet you.” He said politely. She just nodded

.

“As to you, First.” She said.

“She’s been sharing a room with me for the past few days.” Second said, “And she’s just been very nice company to me.”

“Oh, I’m glad. It’s nice to hear that you’re befriending people here.”

The two continued to talk and Fourth found herself walking outside. She looked around, and noticed Vector hanging around, seeming to start at the other nuns that had gathered outside. His eyes fell on her and he instantly flew away and she smiled a little.

“He’s planning something.” She said to herself.

“Who is?” Astral came up behind her, actually startling her a little.

“Ah, no one. Well, I mean the Lord. There’s a storm coming.” She said, now looking up into the sky.

“You think so?” She looked up and then nodded in agreement. “Yes, I see it now, we should call the other’s in.”

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Fourth here was fun, I'll say that. Also as I was writing this stuff I was sharing it on discord and people really seemed to enjoy the Fourth and Vector interactions, which I lived for.


	6. Girls Can't Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here it is, the first time I've actually written something with Fourth and Second. I hope I did as good as I think I did

Over the past few weeks Fourth noticed that there seemed to be more alter boys around then normal.

“Maybe I’m seeing things, but I don’t there there where this many boys that helped around here.” Second said, seeming to add to her suspicions. Astral thought for a moment and then nodded.

“I see what you mean, but I don’t see a problem in it. More young boys who just want to help with the upkeep of our church. It’s a noble cause.” She said with a smile.

“If you say so.” Fourth said.

Second left to go help with making lunch since it was her task for the day and was told that she needed to go to the cellar to get some vegetables that had been drying down there.

“Usually Mizael grabs what we need, but for some reason she’s been slacking on her duties lately.” And elder nun huffed. Second just nodded, not wanting to upset her.

  
A large wooden door stood between her and the stairs. She put her hand on the handle to it, and she was instantly filled with a sense of dread.

“What’s wrong with me. I’ve been here before.” She told herself, trying to shake off the feeling. Though, she had never been down there alone. She finally pushed on it, and made her way down.

It was dimly lit in the cellar, but there were small windows that lined the ceiling so she didn’t need a candle to see. As she made her way deeper in she thought she heard something. She stopped, listening, thinking maybe it was just an animal that had gotten in.

Then she heard a crash of something falling and she froze.

“No, we can’t now. Someone might come down.” She heard a familiar voice whine.

“Come on dear, you’re the only one who goes down here. We’re safe.” She heard a male say. There was then moaning and, wet sounds coming from a few shelves over. Second moved slowly, trying not to make any noise, and then she saw them.

It was Mizael, and an older alter boy, she believed his name was Kaito, and they were fucking.

Mizael’s habit was off, and her dress pulled up over her hips so he had easy access to her. She held onto the shelves as he roughly thrust in her. He was doing it so that it didn’t only shake up, but along with the shelf, so much so Second swore it would fall. They seemed to go at it forever, though it was probably no more than ten minutes. 

Second found herself watching, almost, hypnotized by them. She felt her body ache with a need she only thought Vector made her feel. She wrapped her arms around herself, her body wanted it, the same pleasure Mizael was lost in. She had to force herself not to pull up her dress and start touching herself.

When he finally finished in Mizael the two of them stayed locked together, kissing roughly, him grabbing and pulling on her chest. When he finally pulled out Second could see something dribble down her leg and on to the ground. Second shook her head, still flustered and started moving back towards the stairs. As she got there, she noticed the vegetables she had originally been asked to get, and grabbed them before running up the stairs. 

She got to the top and closed the door behind her, no longer caring if they heard her or not. She stood there gasping, both her heart and mind racing. How could Mizael be doing such a thing? She always complained about people not following rules, yet there she was, commenting on one of the most serious offences. She leaned against the door, trying to figure out just what she should do. It was a sin what they where doing, but, at the same time, it was a sin that she was even a nun. Did she even have the right to say anything against her?

Fourth came up to her and shook her out of her thoughts. 

“Something wrong Sister?” She asked calmly. Second shook her head quickly and started hurrying off to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing. I need to get back to work.” She said as she ran off.

Fourth sighed, knowing exactly what was going on. Along with confirming her suspicions. That boy had been under Vector’s control, it was easy for her to tell. She figured that because they were humans they could still be under his influence while in the church. She crossed her arms and walked away from the door. The only strange thing about it was none of them where going after Second. While she was thankful for that, she still didn’t understand it. Why fuck the girls around her and not go right after his main target? 

“What a tricky bastard.” She cursed. A group of nuns walked past her when she said that and gasped when they heard her say that.

“Slip of the tongue. My apologies.” She said, waving her hands until they finally started moving on. She sighed. Now she really had to keep a close watch on Second.

* * *

When night came Second was still frustrated by seeing Mizael get fucked. She’d find her hands going to her chest, and moving between her legs, only for her to have to pull them back in shame. Even during prayer the thoughts came, even worse than before. Her mind would start to wander, as thoughts of getting roughly fucked forced their way into her head. She hated to admit it, but her body craved it, some sort of release. It, craved Vector and his touch, and cocks.

By the time the prayer was over Second felt a wetness between her thighs. Shame burned on her face as she finished her night and made it to her room. Fourth was there as usual, and for once, Second just wanted her to be away.

She turned away as she undressed, trying to wipe away the wetness before she put on her sleeping clothes. As she did that she felt Fourths eye’s on her back. She shivered, wanting to just hide from her.

“Something wrong?” She asked, a worried tone in her voice that Second had never heard from her.

“Yes, just, very tired.” She lied. 

Fourth got up and stood close to her. She glanced over at the window and saw Vector looking in. He had a huge grin on his face, as if to tell her that he was winning even if he couldn’t touch her. She put a hand on her arm and Second jumped.

“It’s, okay.” 

“I, I know it is.” Second looked away, after also seeing Vector in the window. Her face turned even redder. “I need to sleep.”

“I know there’s something wrong. Please, let me help.” 

“No, you can’t, it would be a sin if you did. I just need to sleep.” Second couldn’t stop herself from saying.

“A sin? How?” Second looked away, still red.

“We can’t engage in, anything, sexual.” She whispered. Fourth stayed quiet, she knew what her problem was, but at the same time, it was still jarring to hear her say that. 

“That would only be true, if I was a man.” She said slowly. “Two women together, isn’t a sin.” She tried to convince her. Second looked at her, disbelief on her face, but it seemed like a part of her wanted to believe her. 

“Really? But, even if that was true, I don’t know how to do anything like that.”

“I can help you.” Fourth grabbed her hand. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Second wasn’t sure what to think. She didn’t believe it, but at the same time Fourth was pretty much her Elder, so it had to be the truth. She moved a little. Her body was still in need for pleasure, it was almost driving her crazy now, and, if it wasn’t Vector, she should be happy. She looked up at Fourth, and nodded slowly.

“Okay but, please, be gentle.”

“I wouldn’t do it any other way for you.” Fourth said. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and then slowly moved and kissed her lips.

It was so different to Second. When ever Vector kissed her it was, harsh, like he wanted to suffocate her. This was, gentle, careful. It made her feel like she was melting at her touch.

Fourth glanced over at the window, and saw Vector glaring at her. She felt like she won a small victory seeing him like that. Second seemed to be enjoying herself so much that she didn’t even notice him anymore.

Fourth moved her so she’d lay down and then got on top of her. In all reality she had no clue what she was doing. Yes she had seen plenty of people do the act, with several even dying just as they finished, yet, she had never acted on it.

They kept kissing as Fourth moved a hand down her body, first touching her breasts, and then moving between her legs. Second made a little whining noise, which she took as a sign to move slower, not wanting to hurt her at all. She pulled up her clothes so she was exposed. Fourth moved and put a hand between her leg. She was already so wet that it covered her fingers in a slick layer of juices. 

Fourth started playing with her clit, something that she sadly learned from Vector, and it seemed to get a very, noticeable response from Second. She moaned and closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away, breaking their kiss. Fourth kissed her cheek, knowing that in her mind she was probably seeing Vector.

  
“It’s okay my dear,” She whispered. “You’re safe from him.” Second almost seemed to relax when she heard that, maybe just hearing someone else's voice was enough help for her.

Fourth kept playing with her, rubbing her clit, and gently sliding a finger inside her. Second arched her back and opened her eyes a little.

“You want more?” Fourth asked, moving her fingers slowly. Second shook her head slowly, so she moved down between her legs and moved them further apart. Second put an arm over her face, still feeling a deep shame for what they were doing.

Fourth started licking her while her fingers moved around inside her. Second moaned loudly in response, not seeming to even care about how loud she was.

Fourth kept working on her, only to catch herself looking at the window again. Vector was still there, glaring, but there seemed to be a hint of amusement in his eyes too. She also couldn’t see his arms, and she only figured what the disgusting creature was doing while he watched them.

She forced her attention back on Second, who was arching her back in pleasure as her tongue moved.She then felt her hands on her head and she looked up.

“I want to, do the same to you.” Second said, her cheeks a deep red as she said that.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to.” Fourth said, not expecting her to say that.

“No, I don’t want to be selfish. Please, I want you to feel the same.” Fourth sighed and moved so her lower half was right over Seconds face.

She pulled up her dress and went back to teasing to her, not wanting to get distracted. 

Second started copying her actions. First she licked her fingers and then started stroking her clit. 

Fourth noticeably stiffened at her action, clearly not expecting to feel anything. After a few seconds she moved her finger and gently thrust it inside her. She could hear Fourth gasp and try to hold back her moans, clearly telling her she was doing the right thing. She moved her fingers slowly, circling them around, stroking her inner walls.

As she did this Fourth tried to concentrated back on Second, but the more she moved her hands, the less she could move her own. Such feelings could drive her mad if she wasn’t careful, but now she understood why Vector could control people so well.

She sighed, or tried to, because it came out as a moan instead. She forced herself to stop thinking about the pleasure and focused on playing with Second. She licked her clit and moved her tongue around it, teasing her with the occasional stroke. Second gripped her legs and did the same to her making Fourth curse under her breath. She continued moving, and started licking quicker while sometimes switching to her fingers to her her tongue a rest. Second couldn’t keep up with her movements and her moaning seemed to get louder and more desperate.

“Fourth, please.” She heard her beg. 

Fourth smirked a little and focused all her attention on her clit, stroking it quickly and not giving her a break. The other girl was moaning and almost struggling underneath her. She arched her back and nearly screamed out Fourths name.

Fourth pulled her head back and felt something wet on her face. Second laid still, panting from all the excitement. She felt a weird sense of pride for what she did. Maybe because it was Second, and she wanted her to feel good, but she wasn’t sure. She stroked the other girls leg lovingly before moving to get up, but Second held her in place.

“You didn’t get to cum.” She said shyly.

“Don’t worry about it. This was for you.” Fourth said calmly.

“That’s not fair for you. I'll try my best.” She said. Before Fourth could protest she felt her licking her. 

She was laying back on top of her again but this time Second was grabbing her, pulling her closer to her face. She moved her mouth quickly, trying to copy what was done to her before. Fourth had to cover her mouth to stop from moaning. It was just like before, the pleasure made her mind spin, it almost felt like she’d pass out.

She laid her face against Seconds thigh. She felt something building inside her, it was hot, almost like it was burning her. She felt Second drag her tongue over her in such a way that it made that feeling pop inside her. 

She screamed into her hand, her vision turning to white. It felt so, fucking, good. So that must be how Vector got people to keep coming to him.

Second kept licking her and it’d make her shake every time she did. She pulled her body off her and laid next to her. Second’s face seemed wet but instead of wiping it away she dragged her fingers over it and licked it off.

“You taste delicious.” Second said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Fourth shook her head and patted her and her eyes seemed to change.

“Do you feel better now?” She asked in a soothing voice. Second just nodded and turned over, almost curling up next to Fourth. In minutes she was asleep and Fourth got up. She felt wet and sticky, and somewhat stiff. She signed and moved a little before going to the window. 

Vector was still out there, leaning against the window still with a huge smirk on his face. Both of his cocks were hard and Fourth knew that if it wasn’t for Second being in the church he’d be on her in seconds. She went out and confronted him.

“Enjoy the show?” She said sarcastically. He cocked his head and just shrugged.

“I mean if one of you had a dick it would have been interesting. Or if I was there.” He chuckled.

“Yes yes of course.” She rolled her eyes. He went closer to her, moving around her in a circle. She could also hear him, smelling her?

“You would make a good snack.” He said as he moved. She backed away.

“You don’t have the balls to try.” She said, glaring at him.

“I do, but I have more important things to worry about. For now, I can live with the memory of you getting off to another girl.” Her face burned when he said that, but she just shook her head.

“Wonderful. Now leave. And stop sending boys into here.” She said, pointing for him to leave.

“You can’t control what I do.” He said while he floated around like he was lounging. “And who said they were mine. Clearly they’re human.”

“No human has enough will to go into a church and fuck a nun.” 

“You clearly don’t understand humans like I do.” He cackled. He figured he was done talking to her, turned, and flew away.

She bit her thumb as disappeared into the night and returned to the room. Second was still sleeping calmly, much to her happiness. She looked at her bed and grabbed that blanket that was on it and used it to cover the window. Why she didn’t do that before, she wasn’t sure, but at least they wouldn’t have to worry about Vector now.

She laid down, finding herself actually exhausted for the night, and ended up falling asleep.


	7. Demons Followers

The next morning Second woke up, and thought it was still the middle of the night due to her dark room. She yawned and got up, and noticed something was covering the window. She pulled it back and let the light pour into the room. 

She looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the light, and she saw Fourth sleeping on her bed.

The images of what they did last night came back to her mind, and her face went red. They actually did that, but she did say it wasn’t a sin, so, at least they couldn’t get in trouble. She shook Fourth a little to wake her up. Slowly she stirred and yawned.

“Good Morning.” Second said sweetly. Her eyes opened a little more and she smiled.

“You beat me this morning.” She said sitting up. “I’m guessing you slept well then?”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” Second looked down. 

“I’m always here to help you.” She felt a hand on her face, and Fourth stroked her cheek. “Don’t ever be afraid to ask.”

“I won’t,” She looked up, and Fourth kissed her.

* * *

“I heard a lot of commotion coming from your room last night.” Astral said to Fourth as they were working.

“Ah, yes, it was nothing.” She said, not looking at the other Sister.

“It seemed like there was screaming. Did something happen?”

“No, just, nightmares. Second had a nightmare.” Fourth lied.

“Oh, I see, I hope everything is okay then.”

“She’s fine. It’s a good thing I’m there.” She straightened herself and grabbed a basket, and Astral followed. A group of boys passed them and walked to the wings where the Sisters slept.

“Are they allowed there?” Astral asked. In reality, she knew they weren't, but, Fourth was her Elder, so she could easily be wrong.

“No, they aren’t.” She glared at them, knowing Vector was in control of them. 

“Should we tell someone?”

“No, I’ll go tell them they can’t be there.” She said while walking off.

“Ah, I’ll come with you.” Astral said, following her.

“No, I’ll get you if I need help.”

“I, I see, okay.”   
  


Fourth rushed to the sleeping quarters, but to her misfortune she had no clue which room they went into. She sighed and ran a hand down her face. If she wasn’t a human she could easily find them in seconds, but such a body was, limiting.

She shook her head and started pushing opening every door she saw. None of the sisters should be in them at this time anyway, so she didn’t have to worry about intruding on anyone.

When she got halfway down the hall she heard something. It was quiet, but she could make out moaning.

“Dammit.” She said under her breath. She started moving quicker, but make her steps lighter so they wouldn’t notice her. 

Near the end of the hall where a few rooms that were mostly meant for storage. Fourth had forgotten about their existence, but when she heard the moaning get louder she just knew that's where they where. The door was cracked open, just enough so she could peer in. 

Inside there had to had to be at least dozen boys, and, at least nine sisters, each of them committing some sort of sinful act. One girl was kneeling between two boys and sucking one off while she gave a hand job to the other. Another was on her hands and kneels while one fucker her from behind and another had his dick in her mouth.Other’s where bent over the various pieces of spare furniture that where keep in her room.

Fourth felt her stomach twist in disgust. She wasn’t surprised that such a thing was happening, but she was still angry with herself for not catching them sooner. 

“ _ I should have known he’d do this. _ ” She whispered. 

It must have been loud enough for them to hear because they turned their heads to the door in unison and dropped the girls they had.

“Someone peeking on us?” The door swung open on her and it knocked her on to her ass. Two boys grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the room.

She hung her head. She actually let them get a hold of her. Quickly she glanced around the room. All the girls seemed to be unconscious. If that was a good thing or a bad thing, she wouldn’t find out until later. One boy ripped off her habit and tossed it to the side.

“It’s orange, like the one we were told to find!” Her ears perked up when she heard that. 

So that was Vector’s plan, probably have them drag her outside, or maybe rape her then pull her out. Either way, she couldn’t let that happen.

One came up to her and pulled her hair so she’d look him in the eye.

“Well that wasn’t too hard.” He said with a smirk. “Now we get to have some fun with you before we give you to our master.”

Several hands reached for her, pulling at her dress. Some actually managed to tear it. She tried to struggle again, but they kept a tight grip on her.

“Get your hands off me!” She yelled. An inky blackness covered the two that were holding her hands and they let go of her in shock.

She fell to her knees and gasped for a moment. She had to take care of them quickly before anyone heard. She made her hands into fists and and a wooden rod appeared in them. At the end of it was a large curved blade that shone brightly in the dim light. She got to her feet and held it to her side.

The boys stepped back, either in fear or shock that she just pulled a weapon out of thin air.

“What, lost your balls now?” She smirked. She held the scythe at ready, with the blade facing her, since she couldn’t take their living souls.

Each of them seemed to glance at each other, not sure if they should attack or not. She shrugged and whipped it around, hitting everyone that stood around her. There was the sound of several things hitting the ground.

She stood up, leaning against the weapon and looked at the damage she had done. Each boy was unconscious, and a few had cuts, probably from trying to grab at her blade. She shook her head and the scythe vanished from her hands. They would be out for a few hours after that, but that still would leave them as a threat. She grabbed two by the collar and started dragging them down the hall into the sick wing.

Astral was standing at the end of the hall, looking somewhat worried. When she saw the two unconscious alter boys, it changed to shock.

“What happened? Are they okay?” She then noticed Fourths torn clothes and the fact that her habit was missing. “Did they do that?” She asked in fear.

Fourth kept moving and then threw them into some beds.

“I’ll explain later, but for now I need you to give every one I bring there their viaticum.” She covered her mouth.

“Dying? Sister, what happened, what did you see?” Fourth grabbed her and looked deep into her eyes.

“They’re not dying, but we need to clean their souls or they just might.” Astral’s eyes widen and she shook her head.

“Of course, I'm sorry for questioning you.” And then sure hurried off to get the wine for the ceremony.

Over the next hour Fourth went back and forth dragging the boys to Astral who worked on them. After that she tasked herself with putting the other nuns in their rooms, hoping that when they woke up they didn’t remember what had happened to them.

When the last one was tucked in she fell to her knees and rested her head against the bed. 

“I can only hope this memory won’t stay.” She sighed. “The only issue will be if one ends up pregnant.” She got up and shook her head. She’d worry about that when the time came, if she was still here.

She went back to Astral who was reading a prayer that was usually saved for funerals. When she saw Fourth walk in she shut her book and rushed to great her.

“Is everything alright now?” Fourth slumped down on a nearby bed and looked at her hands.

“I can only hope so, but, I worry that what happened won’t be the last time this happens.”

“What even happened?” She looked at her, could she really handle the truth? In all honestly she had come to enjoy the Sisters company, and Second seemed to like her, so if she’d get hurt, it would likely upset her. Fourth thought it over for a few moments and nodded.

“There’s something serious going on here, but if I am to tell you, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone.”

“If it’s that bad why haven’t you gone to the priest?” 

“This is something a single priest can’t handle. But you must swear, swear on it with God as your witness.” Astral looked around wearly. Was it really that important? Finally, she sighed and nodded.

“With God as the only witness I need, I swear whatever you told me will never leave my mouth.” 

“Very good.” Fourth furrowed her brows. “There’s a, demon, going after this church.”

“A demon? How, what have we ever done to catch one's attention?”

“I’m not sure.” Fourth lied. “But he’s been sending in boys from the town, probably in an attempt to, sin, with the girls.”

“How horrible.” Astral said, taking every word she said as truth.

“It is. They might be looking for someone, or they just want to have all the Sisters, sin.”

“I see, so, is that why you had me do the viaticum?”

“Yes, in hopes it might break the demon's grasp on them.” 

“I hope it worked.”

“I do too. However, I’m sure there’ll be more, so please be careful, and if you see any, get me. Okay? Don’t follow them.”

“Of course, of course.” She said nodding.

“Thank you, Astral.” Fourth said, getting up. She felt the world spin around her and she fell back on the bed.

“Fourth!” Astral grabbed her arm and steadied her.

“Thanks, I think I should rest.”

“I’ll help you to your room, and I’ll tell the other’s you feel sick.”

“Thank you.” She looked away from her, ashamed that she was so weak after what had happened.


	8. The Time Ticks Down

After that incident Fourth stayed by Seconds side at all times of the day. At first, Second seemed unsure about her almost, stalking her, but she soon found her presence almost comforting. Maybe it was due to their little  _ relationship _ but Second just came to accept it. 

She also came to like it more because of how many alter boys there seemed to be roaming around the convect. It seemed like every day more of them came. There was also something about them that gave her a weird sense of dread. Whenever she got close to them, it was like Vector was by her. A feeling that was like, they wanted to attack her, fuck her and eat her up. She eventually had to force herself to find ways to not go by them.

Fourth followed her without even questioning it. Maybe she felt the same thing, but it was doubtful. Maybe she didn’t like all the boy’s being there. But she never said anything about them, so she just hoped she wouldn’t question it.

* * *

As Second seemed to get closer to Fourth, there was something that made her want to tell her about what she had been through, or, was still going through. Yes, she had been able to tell it to her brother, but she felt like he didn’t really understand what had happened to her. He cared, and tried to help her, but something like getting fucked by a demon isn’t something most could get their heads around. 

Yet, with Fourth, something made her feel like she could consul her, in some way, but she knew that wasn’t true. She had to hide what happened to her, because for all she knew she’d call her a sinner and get her kicked out of the church. Yet, she still felt like she had to say something.

There was also another problem, that had been rising in Seconds mind. Something that she was trying her hardest to not believe. 

At first it was something minor, a little sick every morning, but by the time prayer was over it was gone. She could live with that. Then there was her chest. She could feel her dress tightening around her, so much so that she had to get a bigger one so it wasn’t noticeable. She figured it was something still left from Vector, and that it would go away after awhile, but she wasn’t that lucky.

There was one thing, however, she couldn’t think her way out of. Her stomach was growing. She knew it wasn’t due to food, since they only where given so much to eat, and in the back of her mind, she knew it was due to Vector, but not in away that could just go away.

“That damn demon.” She cursed. She had been hiding it for weeks, and she only noticed her issues after she joined the church, so she could get away with just wearing loser clothes. But sooner or later it would be too noticeable for her to hide. 

In a matter of months, maybe even weeks someone would notice and probably tell the priest. Then they would find out she lied about being pure. They could probably kill her for such a lie. 

She’d have to run then, but, if she would, Vector would be able to get at her again. She hung her head. Nothing could help her, solving one problem would make another.

Fourth was at least aware of what was happening to Second. Yes, she didn’t understand much about how humans reproduced, but she understood just enough.

As Second feel asleep one night, Fourth waited outside their window, just knowing that damn incubus would be there in a matter of minutes. When he arrived he made sure he kept back from her, remembering that she was still dangerous as a human.

“Oh, a greeting party tonight?” He sat in the air, copying how she was sitting, almost as a way to mock her.

“You know why I’m here.” Fourth said. Her back was to the wall, her eyes were shut, almost like she was resting.

“Come on, I’m not a mind reader, well, not your’s at least.” He chuckled. “Give me a little more detail, if you want an answer.”

“She’s pregnant, I’m sure you’re aware of that.” There was a harshness in her voice that took Vector back.

“Ah yes, I noticed that not long after she started hiding herself. How ironic yes?” He covered his mouth as he laughed.

“I didn’t think such a thing was possible for you.” 

“That’s funny, you really think we can’t knock up a girl? Yes it is rare, but I mean, if one in every hundred girls I fuck get pregnant, the one I’d fuck a hundred times is the lucky winner.”

“So that’s how.” She looked in the window at the sleeping Second. 

“Her times coming up quick, isn’t it.” She heard right by her ear. She glanced over and saw that Vector was flying next to her to look in.

She moved and he quickly jumped out of her reach. She pulled a watch out from her sleeve and opened it. The hands were on six and twelve. Fourth put it away and glared at him. He was right, not that she wanted to tell him. 

She was probably six months away from dying. Probably around the same time the child would be born.

‘ _ The poor thing. _ ’ She thought, but then turned back to Vector.

“We are done here.” She said.

“No, I still want my night with her. You know, a good old six hours of watching her sleep and thinking about all the ways I could fuck her.” He said nodding his head. Fourth got up and pulled up her scythe that she was sitting on.

“We. Are. Done.” She repeated. Her words where deep, and almost inhuman. Vector back away. Yes, teasing her was fun, but not if his life was at stake.

“Fine fine, whatever, crazy bitch.” He said as he flew away.

Fourth sighed as she saw him leave. Good he was gone, she just wishes she didn’t have to do so much to make it happen. She walked back in the room and found Second still asleep, as she should be. She put a hand on her head, almost like she was petting her.

“I’m sorry.” Second opened her eyes a little, making Fourth pull back quickly.

“Sorry for what?” She yawned.

“It’s nothing. Just go back to sleep.” Second looked at her with drowsy eyes and just nodded and started to fall back to sleep. Fourth sat next to her while she slept, gently petting her hair. 

When it came to death, she was not supposed to question it. It was her job to take souls and bring them to their next life. Yet here she was, feeling, unsure, about a girl who would die. If she had away, she’s save her, but that would also leave her to Vector’s will. Maybe her dying was his plan, as a way to spite her.

She shook her head. This was a mistake. Becoming a human, getting close to her, even just playing around with Vector’s stupid bet. She leaned over and kissed her.

“I’ll do what I can to help you.” She whispered.


	9. Only for Deaths to Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed a day, woops.  
Oh well its early enough

It was the dead of night. Fourth walked through the halls of the Sister’s quarters. She heard what they where doing. Their moaning, their muffled screams, their cries of pleasure. Half of the Sisters must have been corrupted by now. How that happened she wasn’t sure. Maybe Vector was right, humans were always willing to fall for sin. Or maybe the boys just got lucky with the ones they went after. 

She shook her head. She wasn’t an angel, but to see such a holy place get tarnished, it made her almost feel sick to her stomach. But she knew she couldn’t save any of them, she could protect Second and Astral, and that was all she had the power to do. 

“This damn place is going to be a whore house sooner or later.” She whispered as she glanced at all the room. The other girls seemed to be enjoying themselves, and she didn’t sense anything about them that would mean they were being controlled. Maybe humans really where that weak when it came to pleasure.

She started walking back to her room and then she heard a scream. Fourth took off running, knowing that what she heard was Second.

When she got to the room she saw a boy on top of Second. She was still yelling and struggling to push him off of her. He had her arms pinned above her head and she was trying to kick him away. Her started kissing her and licking her face, and it only caused her to struggle harder.

“Second!” Fourth yelled. The boy looked at her but still managed to keep her down. Second kept struggling but it seemed to be in vain as her movements seemed to get more desperate.

Fourth tried to pull him off her, but, somehow he managed to stay on her, was this something Vector did, or where they both that weak? She jumped out and held out her hand and her scythe appeared. She didn’t care if Second saw this, she just wanted to get rid of him. 

She swung the blade around and hit him right across the skull. There was a dull thunk sound, and then he seemed to just fall off the bed. Fourth knew he wasn’t going to die, but she just wanted to make sure that he would hurt like all hell when he woke up next. Second got up and instantly ran to Fourth. Fourth opened her hand and the scythe disappeared, just as she was hugged.

“I woke up to him on top of me! I couldn’t push him off, and he wouldn’t listen to me! I thought he was going to do things to me!” She wept. Fourth held her close and stroke her back.

“It’s okay, he won’t hurt you know.” Fourth said in a soothing voice. She put a hand on Seconds head and the girls seemed to pass out in her arms.

The next morning Second woke up in the sick wing with Fourth sitting next to her. She seemed almost like she was asleep, and Second didn’t want to bother her, but the moment she moved Fourth’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh good, you’re up.” She said, putting a hand on her. “Are you okay?” Second looked around, as if she was trying to remember something.

“What happened? Why was I sleeping in here?”   
  


“Last night, you were attacked, so to say by a boy. I figured it would be safer if you slept here.”

“Oh, right.” She looked down as she thought about it. She covered her face, and sighed. Even in the church she wasn’t safe, of course. Fourth coughed a little bring her out of her thoughts.

“Is there something wrong?” She asked. It was a very simple question, but the way she asked made Second feel like she was asking for more than just a yes or no.

“Fourth. Can I tell you something? Please?”

“Of course, you don’t have to ask me that.” She said, knowing full well what she was going to be told, but still happy she was willing to tell her.

“Okay, but, one more thing. Please don’t tell anyone else this, and don't go to Father about it.”

“I won’t dear, I promise.” Second seemed to sign, and then take in a deep breath.

“Okay. Do you know why I’m a nun?”

“I’ve never thought much about it really. Most have the same story anyway.”

“I see. Well, I came here, because,” Second bit her lip, still not wanting to say it. “A demon is following me!” She screamed, and then covered her mouth.

“Oh, I see.” Fourth said, trying to act surprised.

“And, well, it’s not as simple as that. He’s an incubus, so, he, he raped me. So many times. First it was every night, but, then during the day.” Tears started streaming down her face. Talking about it was actually making her feel worse, but she kept going. “My brother said that coming here could keep him away from me. And, yes that is true, but, he’s still there. Everytime I sleep he’s watching me. And if I walk outside, he’ll start touching me. And, and,”

Fourth put a hand on her back.

“It’s okay, breath, you don’t have to go on.” Second shook her head.

“And, he made me, pregnant.” She said quietly.

“He, did?” She said, her surprise sounding more genuine. Second just shook her head and covered her eyes.

“He must have. Everything that’s happening to me says so. If I say much longer they’ll find out about me, and I might get killed. But if I leave he’ll be able to touch me again. I hate it!” She wept into her hands.

Fourth sat back, unsure of what she could do. She knew about everything that Second told her, but, hearing her actually say it, it hurt her. She wished she could do more, but it was outside her abilities to protect her. She found Second wrapping her arms around her, and just letting her cry into her chest.

“It’s okay dear, you’re safe.” She said soothingly. 

“But just for now! In a matter of months, not even, I’ll have to leave! And then what? I won’t be safe.” 

“Sh, don’t think about that now. There’s time to plan.”

“What do you mean? You’re, going to help?” Fourth paused. 

“I’ll do what I can dear. I can't help you with your demon, but I might know someone who can.” Seconds eyes widened.

“You don’t mean that, do you? How?”

“I’m not saying they'll get rid of it, but, it might help.” 

Second went quiet. Could she really help her? And if that was true, she felt almost, stupid for not saying something sooner. But, to just know she was willing to help, it brought a feeling to her she couldn’t describe. 

She was still wrapped in Fourths arms. It was almost, calming to her. She felt safe, like nothing, not even Vector could touch her. Maybe Death could take her, but, maybe not even that could hurt her.

“Fourth.” She said quietly. She looked down at her and gently pat her head. 

“Sh, it’s okay.”

“Not, not that. Just, thank you.” Second moved and kissed her lips. It took her back for a moment, but then she returned it.

Fourth considered her a friend, but, everything thing they had done, what they where doing now, it was different from friendship. Deeper than that. But, just what was it then? Second pulled back, a small smile now on her face.

“Thank you for, everything. No matter how small it’s been.”

“Of course dear.” Fourth kissed her cheek and then held her hand. “I’ll start taking care of something, alright? You, tell your brother about this too.”

“Alright, whatever you say.”


	10. A Good Sister

Firsts reaction to Second’s news wasn't much different from when Second told him about the demon, but he seemed more worried this time.

“A baby? Do you know just how bad this is Second?” His voice was hushed, even though they were in a secluded room.

“I know, I know. And sooner or later someone will notice. And I’ll be labeled a whore. They might just kill me for it.”

“No, not just that.” First looked around before he spoke. “A child from a demon, that could be another demon, or some, horrible horrible creature. And, it might just kill you on the way out too.”

“Please, don’t say stuff like that.” She held herself. “I’m scared about this already.”

“I’m sorry.” The door opened, causing them to jump up, but it was just Fourth.

“Um, hello Sister.” First said, trying to act calm.

“So you told him?” Fourth said, not missing a beat. Second just nodded.

“Wait, she knows?”

“Yes, I do.” Fourth answered for her.

“Yes, she said she’d help me too.”

“How so?” He gave her a questioning look.

“She says she knows someone who might be able to help.” Second said quietly.

“I can also help her get out of here with as few issues as possible.” Fourth added.

“I, see. Well, thank you for helping.” Fourth nodded and sat down.

“I suggest you leave next week, when you visit First. Many of the Sister’s take walks on the grounds, so no one will say anything.”

“Well that’s easy.”

“Yes. I’ll have a few things for you too, before you go that is.”

“What about my, problem.” Second said, being careful with her words.

“For that, I can’t help. But if you go to my friend right away, they might be able to help. Otherwise, you’ll just have to bear with it. Sorry.” Second just looked down. She knew that would be the answer, but hearing it still upset her.

“Alright.” 

“And you First?”

“I got it.” He nodded. “Thank you for, helping, Sister.”

“It’s for Second. It’s the least I can do.”

* * *

It didn’t take Second long to prepare. She didn’t bring much with her when she first came to the convent, and she wasn’t allowed to keep much anyway. All she had to do was act like everything was normal until she would have to leave, and prepare herself for the sexual barrage she knew was going to happen the moment she left the church grounds. 

As for Fourth she found herself more, preoccupied. She couldn’t just send a message to her ‘friend’, but at the same time, an unexpected guest might not be something they’d enjoy. At the very most she could give Second a letter, considering her brother and her weren’t the most, threatening people. She would also be following them, so if she had to intervene, she could. She shook her head and sighed. This should have been done sooner, but she knew it was all on Second to say anything, so she couldn’t be upset with her. 

About halfway through the week, while Fourth was still working on something Astral came into her room. Well, more like forced her way in.

“What are you doing.” Her tone more demanding than asking.

“Taking care of something. It’s not important.” Fourth said, putting a hand over her paper.

“I doubt that.” She put her hands on the table and looked right at Fourth. “I know you two are planning something. Second and you. I heard you last Sunday, talking with her brother. What. What are you doing?” Her voice cracked. Fourth moved back. She didn’t seem angry now. No, she was, upset?

“You heard?” Was all Fourth said.

“A little, yes. I’m sorry that I ease dropped on you.” She apologized, no longer seeming as angry as she was a minute ago. “But, what I heard, is it true? Please, tell me. You know I can keep a secret.” Fourth sighed and looked away. 

“Yes, you heard right. I guess I should say thank you for not telling anyone else.” She said as she got up. 

“And?”

“And what?”

“Well, why are you doing it? Is that a problem you told me about, that bad?” Fourth was quiet. Would she tell her? Or, could she think of a way to both, tell her the problem, but without telling her about Seconds,  _ condition _ .

“This church, is cursed.” She said so quietly Astral could just barely make it out.

“You, you mean that? But how?”

“All due to the demon. This place, it’s a total loss. There’s nothing I can do, nothing a hundred of me could do. I feel that in a matter of months, this place may not be standing anymore.” Astral covered her mouth and closed her eyes. From where Fourth was standing she could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No, dear God, please tell me that isn’t true.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Fourth turned around. She was going to leave, but she couldn't. This girl, while she wasn’t Second, there was something she felt for her. Sadness. Seeing her upset over this, it wasn’t right. She had proven to be helpful and trustworthy before, and she was friends with Second. Something told Fourth that she couldn’t just stay here to rot with the others.

She turned around, and then it almost hit her. This girl was not meant to die. She should have known that the moment she saw her, but being in a human body took that ability away from her. But, with her, it was almost like her soul was telling her directly. Fourth closed her eyes for a moment and opened them back up, and it was almost like a fire had been lit in her.

“Astral, you must leave with us.” She stated, scaring the other out of her thoughts.

“What, but, how can I?”

“I can, manage a few things for you. Not a lot, but, it can help you. But, whether way, you must leave. You can’t stay here, you have a life beyond here.” Fourth grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

“But, I’ve lived here most of my life. And I haven’t been outside the walls more than a mile before, and, I don’t have any family either.” She said, looking away.

“I can help with a few things, but you can’t stay here.” Fourth shook her head. “Please, Astral. You must leave with us.”

Astral was quiet for a few minutes. It was a lot for her to take in. To leave this place, the only place she called home, it was unimaginable. But if what Fourth said was true, maybe, she’d have to do it. Astral kept looking away from her, there was something almost scary about Fourth now, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“If, you say so. Then, I will, if you can help me too, of course.”

“Of course, I’ll do what I can for you. As long as it means you’ll get away from here.” Fourth let go of her hand and went back to her writing.

“Please, go pack, we leave after service when Seconds brother comes. Alright?”

“Yes Sister.” Astral said, with a bow.


	11. Ending a Life

Sunday came and the plan was set in motion. After service ended Second ran to her room and grabs a small bag with what few things she had and met up with Fourth.

“Are you ready?” Fourth asked. Second clenched her hand.

“I’m not sure. The last time I went outside I nearly pass out.” Fourth patted her shoulder. 

“There’s not much I can do, but, I’ll be here for you when you go out, and so will your brother.”

“I know, but, I still don’t want to.”

“But you must. Who knows what will happen if they find out about you.” Second sucked in a breath and nodded.

“Okay, okay. You’re right.” 

First was waiting for them by the main entrance for the church, trying to act as normal as possible to anyone who passed by. When he saw the Sisters he smiled widely.

“Ah, good morning to you.” He said with a bow.

“Good morning.” They said together.

“Would you like to come for a walk with us today?” Fourth asked with a small smile. “The forest is beautiful this time of year.”

“Uh, yes, yes I would.” He said quickly shaking his head.

“Hey wait!” They heard a voice from behind them. Second instantly froze. She did want anyone else talking to them, or following. She just wanted to get it over with and leave.

“Yes, come on Sister Astral.” Fourth said turning around. “You almost missed us.”

“Sorry, I was, preoccupied with a few things. Please forgive me.”

“You are my dear.” Fourth turned back around and looked at Second. “Sorry, I forgot to mention that Astral wanted to come with us.” She said with a small wink. Second opened her mouth in shock, but quickly closed it and nodded.

“Of course, it’s perfectly fine. I’m always happy to have her around.” 

They moved to the door and Astral walked out with no problem. Second looked at the outside like it was a different world. She felt Fourth hold her hand.

“We’re here for you. Just bare with it until we get to the forest.” She whispered in her ear. Second just shook her head. She took her first step out, and at first didn’t feel anything. She took another step, and then she felt him, bearing down on her like the weight of the world. She felt the hands start to crawl up her body. She squeezed Fourth’s hand, and she was pulled along faster.

By the time they made it to the forest and where out of the site of any of the other nuns she could feel Vector teasing her. Not fucking her, just teasing, maybe it was to mess with her for being out of reach for so long.

“Second, are you okay?” Astral said, still unaware of her  _ problem _ . 

“Yes, just hot.” She said fanning her face to make it more believable.

“If you say so.” Astral said with a sigh. “So, is that it? Is that really all?” She asked Fourth.

“Yes, pretty much.” Fourth said as she took her habit off. Second did the same, but Astral kept hers on.

“Alright.” She turned to Second and pulled out some papers. “This, is the convents record of you. I’d suggest you keep this safe, I might be helpful, or just good to have it.” Second nodded and let First take it from her. 

Second was struggling to stay standing straight. She was biting her lip and clenching her fists in hope that it would distract her from the pleasure Vector was giving her. She saw Fourth glaring in her direction. She almost felt ashamed of herself, but then she noticed that her glare seemed to be, above her. She turned and saw nothing, well, she saw Vector, but, that didn’t count.

Unknown to Second, that was exactly what Fourth was looking at. 

Vector chuckled a little and went around Second, licking her cheek, kissing her, it made her blood boil. He smirked and went back playing with Second, knowing that he was safe from any of her wrath. Fourth shook her head and looked back at Second with softer eyes.

“I have a few more things for you, that you’ll need to see my, friend.” She took out what looked like a sealed letter and a crudely drawn map. The letter was sealed with black wax, with the impression of a skull in it. 

“This, is the best I could do to show you the way. Thankfully if you keep on this path and follow the signs you’ll be fine. As for this,” She pointed to the letter. “Don’t open it, just let my friend read it when you get there.”

“Thank you.” First said. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

“It was nothing, I promise. I just want Second to be safe.” As she finished her sentence Second hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, so much Fourth.” She heard Second say quietly. She hugged her back and rest her head against hers.

“All for you dear, all for you.” Oh how she wanted to kiss her, but with both her brother and Astral present, it would cause more problems then she needed. 

Fourth looked up and saw it was now Vector glaring at her. She smirked a little and kept holding Second until she finally let go.

“Thank you again.” She said, looking down. “Please visit some time.”

“I, will.” Fourth said, looking away as she said that.

Second then went to Astral, but this time she was the one who was surprised with a hug.

“I know we haven’t know each other for a long time,” Astral said quietly. “But it was nice I got to call you a friend.”

“I’m glad I meant you too.” Second said as she hugged her. “I wish I could be with you, both of you longer, but I have something I need to take care of.” 

“Of course. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. You too First.” Astral said with a small smile. First smiled back oddly, not sure how he should act around the others.

“Alright, we should get going Second. The sooner we get this figured out the better.”

“Yes, we should move.” She had partly forgotten that she wasn’t going back to the church. That is, until she felt Vector moving his dick against her. Of course, how could she forget him.

“Oh, I should mention this, walking will take about 2 days, but if you have a horse it should be just about a day.” First thought for a moment.

“Well not far from here there’s a farm I work for. I know they have several good horses, maybe I can borrow one, and maybe we could get some extra supplies.”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Second said, almost unable to control her voice.

“Alright, lets go.” He wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. “We’ll see you too around. And, thanks for the help Fourth.” He said as they walked away. Fourth waved them off and then started walking, and Astral followed behind her.

“So, what can I do now?” Astral asked, still unsure of what the plan was for her.

“Well, find a place to stay, see if there's a way you can make money. Honestly, you’d probably be best off finding a husband.” Fourth said bluntly. She gasped.

“But, my vows, I’m not allowed to be with a man.”

“Those don’t mean anything now, unless you want to go find a different church.” Fourth said without stopping. “And to find that, you’ll need to travel, and simply put, that could be bring your death.” Astral was quiet for a moment.

“You, mean that, don’t you.” Fourth stopped and then turned. She saw tears in the others eyes, and it made her feel, bad, because she knew she was the reason for it.

“I’m sorry. I just want to help.” Astral just covered her face and was quiet for a few minutes.

“Just, lets keep going.” She said in a shaky voice. “I just need to think a little.”

The rest of the walk went by in silence. Fourth wasn’t sure just how to talk to her about what was happening. To her, it was nothing, she would go back to her normal duty, that was it. But for Astral, she still had a life time ahead of her. Maybe it wasn’t smart taking her out with Second. 

No, she had to. If she would have stayed she would have fallen like the other’s. She didn’t deserve such a fate. When they reached the nearby town they seemed to just stop, like they were waiting for the other to move.

“So, now what?” Astral said.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, are we staying together? Or, am I alone now.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to go and take care of a few things.” Fourth said, not looking at her.

“Oh, I see.” She could hear the sadness in her voice. “I still don’t know what I can do.” She added.

“Well I gave you a few ideas before. You can cook and sew, maybe you can make money with that.”

“Maybe.”

“You could preach on the streets too, maybe that could help. Or, like I said before, find someone, a man, just so you have a place to stay and someone to support you.”

“But my vows!” 

“I know, I know. But, you’re no longer a part of that church. You don’t have to keep it.”

“But what if I want to go to a different one.”

“Then keep them, but getting there will be another challenge.”

“I, I see.” She sighed in defeat.

“I know I sound, uncaring, but I just want to make sure you’re not doing this blindly.”

“I understand, thank you. But still, I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to know right away.” Fourth turned around and pulled out a few things from her sleeves.

“Here, these are your’s.” Astral looked over them and then looked at her with surprise on her face.   
  


“These, these are from the church. Everything about me is here.” She held them close. “How did you get these?”

“I have my ways. It’s better that you have them now. They might be helpful in the future.” She nodded in agreement. “Take this too.” She said, handing her a small bag.

Astral looked at it curiously and opened it. Inside it was a small sum of coins, more than she had ever seen in her life.   
  


“There’s enough there to get you a place to stay for a few months, and some food too.” Fourth said, easily reading her shocked face.

“Thank, thank you Fourth. But I can’t take this, surely you need it more.” 

“No, I’m just fine.” She closed her eyes. “Just believe me when I say I don’t need it.”

Astral nodded and kept looking at the money in awe.

“Use it wisely.” Fourth said, breaking her out of her thoughts. “I’m sure you can do that, being as humble as you are.”

“Yes, of course.” She said as she put the money and papers into her bag.

“So, this is where we part then.” Fourth said, turning back into the forest.

“I guess so. Thank you.” She said softly.

“It was, nothing. I hope life treats you well.”

“Well I ever see you again?” She asked. Fourth paused. A gust of wind came up and blew her hair around.

“Yes, I will, but when, that’s the real question.” Her words almost seemed like a threat, but Astral just smiled, thinking nothing of it.

“Wonderful, I hope it’s soon.” Fourth started to walk away.

“No, you don’t.” She said under her breath.

Astral said one more goodbye before turning back to the town. 

Then, it hit her. She turned back around, and saw no one.

That person, Fourth. That was her name. Just who was she?

* * *

Fourth walked deeper into the forest. It kept getting darker, and crows and ravens seemed to gather in the trees above. As she moved she stripped a piece of clothing off at the time and dropped it on the ground.

By the time she was naked the trees were black with birds that watched her every move.

She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling her own skin. It was so warm, and soft. She felt her heart beating in her chest. It was an odd feeling. Did all humans notice it beating at all times?

She sighed and dropped her hands. It was probably the last time she’d ever feel such a thing. Then again why did it matter, she wasn’t a human anyway. She closed her eyes as black smoke seemed to engulf her body. Birds erupted out of the trees with screeching and feathers.

When she opened her eyes again she was no longer Fourth the Nun, but Death, just as she should be. She was about to leave but then she heard what sounded like clapping.

“Ah there she is, the lady of the hour.” Vector said as sarcastically as possible. She clenched her fists and felt the wood of her scythe in her hands.

“So shall I keep calling you Fourth, or are we back to the good old times.”

“Use your head Vector, or you might lose it.”

“Oh come on, I’m not sure if you want to keep using this new identity of yours. I might as well ask.” He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, not giving him the time to answer his stupid question.

“Oh you know, I just wanted to welcome you have to your old life. Think back fondly to your human days. So on.”

“I’m shocked you’re giving Second some free time.” She said, starting to pull up an image of her.

Second, along with First, where on a horse, riding along the path she had told them to take. She seemed to be gripping her brother tightly, like she was afraid of falling off, but she could tell just by how she was hiding her face that it wasn’t that.

“Oh yeah.” Vector said, also watching them ride. “After fucking her for a few hours I decided to leave her on the edge. So now she probably thinks the horse moving is me.” He chuckled a little. “I’m sure if she came how it’d be so strong she’d fall off the damn thing.”

“You know that won’t happen.” Death said as dark as ever.

“Yes yes of course, because that would mean she’d die, and it’s not her time, so on so on.” He said moving his hand to mimic her talking.

“Are you done now?”

“I guess. I just love bugging you, you know?” He chuckled. Death stayed quiet as she started walking into the forest.

“Ah, we done now? Well better get back to Second. I’ll see you there.” He said as he flew past her.


	12. Death's Speaker

Second and First where sitting off to the side of the road taking a small rest. First was looking at the map Fourth had given them while he ate and apple. Second was laying next to him, trying her best to calm her body down.

“Well, looks like we might be there in a few hours.” He said as he took a bite. “It looks like the forest will start getting thicker as we get closer to this person, and then by the time we get there, it should be easy enough to find.” He kept looking it over as she just barely shook her head.

“Good, good. I’m glad this, isn’t taking too long.” She said quietly.

“Yeah. Are you feeling alright?” He asked, hoping that he didn’t have to be specific to what he was asking.

“I’m okay for now. He hasn’t been here for awhile, but that probably means he’ll be back too,” she sighed in defeat.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” She said sitting up. She felt her skirt stick to her legs making her skin crawl. “I just hope this friend of Fourths can help me, anything. I just want to sleep a full night without getting fucked.” She said wrapping her arms around herself.

“We can hope it at least.” He said as he got up. He gave the core of his apple to the horse, and helped Second up.

“Come on, let’s try to get there before it gets too late. And before he comes back.” She just nodded and grabbed his hand.

* * *

They rode through the night and by the time they finally got to their destination it was about midmorning the next day. Or at least it should have been, but the trees were so thick the sun could barely get through the leaves. First had jumped off the horse and was leading it while Second kept riding it. He pulled out the map and started looking it over.

“We should be close. The next been should take us to a house? Maybe a shack, I’m not sure, but then we’ll be there.” He said. Second just nodded and held on tightly.

Vector was being oddly, gentle with her for some reason. She wasn’t sure why, but she wasn’t going to fight against it. His hands seems to almost massage her, and it actually felt really good to her. It made riding a horse all night far more pleasant. There where hands running down her back, rubbing and stroking her, and between her legs, it was just rubbing her clit, not even fucking her with his fingers. How many times she had cum just from him doing that, she wasn’t sure, but it was better than normal. So why did it matter? She covered her mouth, hiding a moan, when she spotted something in the distance.

“I think that’s it.” She said, managing to keep her voice normal.

“Hm, I hope so. You want to walk the rest of the way?” He said looking up to her.

“Ah, sure.” She said grabbing his hand and sliding off the horse. After a few minutes they came to a roughly made fence line. There was a gate that was held closed with some old rope.

“Do you think we can, go in?” First said, pulling on the gate.

They stopped for a moment and then saw something at the base of the gate. First kneeled down to look closer and almost fell back in shock. Hidden in the grass was what looked like a goat skull.

“I don’t think this is the right place.” First managed to say as he got on his feet.

“But how, we followed her map?” Second’s voice was laced with worry.

“I know, but this, this, this isn’t good. We don’t know who this person is. For all we know this is some witch! Or worse!”

“But, First,” She leaned on the fence, feeling Vector on her again. “I, I don’t care. I have to go, I can just hope this is the person Fourth told us about. If this isn’t it, well, maybe they’ll be nice enough to hear me out before they attack.” She said, defeated. 

First looked at her sadly. Hearing her talk like that, hearing her say she was willing to walk into danger, just for a small hope she’d get help, it made him see just how hard everything was for her.

“Alright, alright.” He sighed. “I’m coming with you.” He started untying the rope. “I don’t want you going in alone.”

“Thank you.” She said quietly. 

He got the gate opened and then tied the horse up. Second leaned on him and held tightly onto his arm. They kept walking along the path, and watched as the small house started to appear before them. The house seemed to be as badly put together as the gate was, where boards seemed to be falling off the sides of it and patches on the roof.

First felt her grip his hand, either because she was scared, or because she was trying to to focus on Vector. There was a small herd of goats grazing not far from the house and there was some chickens sitting along with him.

“Well, maybe those skulls where just old pets.” Second said, trying to sound positive.

“Hm, well, we can hope.” First said, still not convinced.

They came up to the door of the house, and he knocked on it tentatively.

It was quiet for a good minute, and they almost considered walking away. 

Then they heard a creak, as it started to open slightly.

“Who sent you.” A male voice demanded. They both jumped away from the door.

“Ah, a lady, named Fourth. She said you where a friend of hers.”

“I don’t know anyone by that name.” The door shut on them.

“No wait.” Second grabbed First’s bag and went through it and found the sealed letter. “Here, she gave us this!” Second knocked on the door frantically. “Please, just read this! Please!” She pushed it through a crack in the door and felt it get pulled out her fingers.

There seemed to be rustling coming from the other side, like someone was looking for something. Then, after what seemed like an hour long wait, the door opened.

Standing before them was a man who seemed to be the same age of First, his skin was dark, and there were bright green markings on his face. It seemed almost like paint, but they had to be tattoos. He wore a black robes that dragged on the floor and a hood that covered his hair, and most of his face, but his eyes could still be seen. They were dark blue, like the sky before a storm. In his hand was a wooden staff, with a carved skull on it, and all along the shaft was engravings of skeletons with what seemed like angel wings on them. In all honestly his appearance seemed almost evil to the siblings.

“Sorry for my rudeness early.” He said clearing his throat. “I don’t get many visitors.”

“So, you actually know Fourth?” Second asked, still unsure of what happened.

“Yes, well, maybe not how you knew her. Like one thing, I don’t know her as Fourth, but as another name. Also, I expected her to just tell me people would be coming away, but, then again, she seemed to have been busy lately.”

“Well, she’s been with me for a few months. Then again, I thought she was a nun before I went to the church.” Second thought out loud.

“Oh, I see, very interesting.” He grinned.

“What do you mean? She isn’t a nun?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to tell you that.” He said, hiding his smile. He then held a hand out to her.

“Enough about her though. My name is Dark, and your’s?”

“Ah, it’s, Second.” She said tentatively.

“I’m First.”

“Wonderful, now come in, come in.” He opened the door wider and let them pass.

Inside the house the walls were lined with jars filled with either dried plants, or things swimming in murky water. Second moved closer to First, unsure if it was even safe to be in this man's house, even if Fourth knew him.

“You’re a warlock, aren’t you.” First said out of nowhere. Dark just struggled and kept taking them though his place.

“Yes and no. I like to call myself, well, I’ll explain that later. But yes, I have some, magical abilities.”

“Then what about the skulls we saw before.” Dark thought for a moment and then nodded knowingly.

“Ah, those, well, they were past pets, well, that might not be the right word, but, after they die, they watch over their old home, my home. It’s very simple really.”

“If you say so.” First said.

“Don’t worry, I don’t deal with, demons and such.” He said smirking to himself.

“I hope so.” Second said under her breath.

He lead them into a room with a fire burning in the middle of it. There was a large kettle standing over it and lead them in front of it and stood on the opposite side. He looked at Second and shook his head a little.

He knew from the moment he saw Second that she had a demon issue, and an incubus no less. He didn’t need a letter to make him see that. More than anything he was just shocked that she was managing so well with it. But as he thought that, he saw it go behind her and just the pained look on her face was enough for him to understand. The thing didn’t even seem to notice that it could be seen, then again, that was probably a good thing.

“So, why have you sought me out?” he said as he stirred the fire.

“Well, I have a small problem, with a demon.” Second struggled to say.

“I can see that.” He said flatly. Her face went red, a new sense of shame came over her as she tired to almost hide herself behind First. Even the demon looked up and glared at him, now realizing it was being watched, but, it didn’t try to go after him.

“Well, I want to get rid of him, or something.” Second said, looking down, not daring to look at Dark.

“I see, well, that’s quite a thing to ask.” He got up and collected a few jars. “Let me check a few things first.”

“Of, of course.”

He came back to the pot after a few minutes with a few small jars. A few seemed to have dried roots in them, while another had what looked like bird skulls.

“What are you going to do with those?” First said, slightly worried that he was going to have Second eat them.

“Oh calm down will you.” Dark huffed as he started opening them. “They’re going to mix together to burn and smoke will come from them. Then I can truly get a feeling for what's going on.”

“I see.” He said slowly, not understanding the point of it all.

Dark threw the ingredients in the pot and they cracked as they touched the hot surface. He grabbed another staff that’s bottom was charred and he started crushing and mixing everything together. A purple smoke rose up and then sank to the floor, making the room hazy. First and Second both started coughing while Dark seemed just fine, concentrating on his work before him while also seeming to mutter to himself.

Second covered her face with her shirt, gagging on the very air, but there was something strange she noticed. Vector had pretty much stopped what he was doing. Yes he was there, and so where his hands, but he wasn’t doing what he had been before.

Dark watched as the smoke got thicker and smiled a little. The demon seemed to be on edge now and he seemed to be leaving the girl alone. He also saw another figure started to appear in the room. It was way in the back, seemingly as tall as the room, and all black, except for a gleam of a blade that it held.

“Ah, there we go now.” Dark said, taking in a deep breath.

“You found a way to get rid of him?” Second asked hopefully.

“No, sorry. I did not.” He said shaking his head. “But, something else.”

“I see.” Her voice seemed to drop. “Then, what, what do you have to tell me?” 

“I don’t think this is news you want to hear.” He said slowly as the shadow moved closer to them, standing high above Second, actually causing the demon to go away. “Death, is upon you.” 

The room went silent. It was like time had stopped. 

To Second, it was like the breath had been ripped out of her lungs. That, couldn’t be possible.

Her eyes were still wide, and they just seemed to stare, stare into the dark, like she’d find an answer.

“How, how.” First was the one to finally speak up. “How? We came to you to get this fixed? Now you’re telling us she’s going to die?” He got out of his chair, nearly tipping it over and went up to Dark.

“I never said I can fix your problems. Maybe I can help ease them, but your sister's case here is a very interesting one.”

“What do you mean?” Dark got up and went to her and put a hand on her. She didn’t even move, probably still in shock over what she was told.

“This demon of hers, it’s not just a random demon that found her and stayed. Well, maybe it found her, but that’s not the point. It’s attached to her, like a curse. And it’s killing her slowly.”

“I, I don’t want to die.” Second finally said, tears streaming from her eyes. “Why, oh why me.” She covered her face and started weeping loudly. First was quickly by her side, rudding her back and trying to soothe her.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you.” Dark asked suddenly. She didn’t answer, but he could make out the slight shake of her head. “I see. So that means after you give birth, you will die. How very sad.” He said looking off.

“How do you know that?” First asked, trying to cover up his anger. The more time they spent in that room, the more he wanted to kill the man. Something about how, just uncaring he acted was driving him mad.

“I have ways. I can see certain things, hear certain things.” Dark said with a slight smile. In fact he was being told this all, by a whisper only he could hear. He looked into the pot and stirred it around a little.

“Remember how you called me a warlock before? Well, one can call me that, but, I’ve come to call myself, Death’s Speaker, over the years.”

“What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means? I have the great privilege of speaking for Death herself, and this girl, she’s marked for Death!” His voice seemed to raise with each word. “But, there is something, unique about her.” He dropped his tone, almost to one that was meant to be soothing. He walked around her, as if he was looking for something.

“It’s strange, I can’t quite put words to it.” He rubbed his chin. “When it comes to these sort of demons, the person they have latched on to end up becoming sickly after a short period. Just how long has it been my dear?.” 

“A, about a year.” She forced herself to say. Her crying didn't stop, but she had to hear just what this man was saying. “But, I have been living as a nun for 6 months.”

“That wouldn't affect anything. It seems like Death has been treating you kindly. How strange, then again, you mentioned someone, what was the name again? Oh yes, Fourth. Hm, that could be just it.” He seemed to ponder out loud.

“What are you going on about?” First nearly screamed at him.

“Oh, nothing, nothing, she’d probably be upset if I said anything. But I guess I can say this. You should be grateful for whatever reason Death seems to have been very kind to you, I wonder what it means.” Second just hugged herself.

Death, death, death, she hated hearing that word already. She covered her ears and just shook her head. 

“I don’t want this, I don’t want any of this. Just get rid of Vector, please.” She begged.

“I’m sorry, I can’t dear.” He said, actually starting to feel sorry for her. “Maybe I can help with a few things, but it won’t be much.”

“Please, anything. I just want to sleep in peace for a night.” She covered her head, starting to break down from everything.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said. He put a hand on her and it felt like shocks went through his body. He saw Death staring down at him, and he removed it. “What a strange thing.” He walked out the room and motioned for First to follow him.

“What.” First said bluntly, still upset with him.

“Don’t be like that, I just have a few things I want to, request a few things from you, well, that’s not even the right word.”

“Fine fine, what is it then.”

“Well, for one thing there is the child she’s carrying.”

“Oh right. Hm, will it be a demon?”

“It shouldn’t be, but you never know. In all reality, I’ve never dealt with a girl who’s been impregnated by a demon. So I can only go with what I’ve read.”

“I see. I hope that’s not the case then.” First said, with regret in voice.

“Oh?” Dark seemed shocked at his comment. “You plan on keeping the child in your family even considering the terms of how it was created?” First slumped down, unsure of what to even think. Was he really going to tell him everything? Then again, who else was there?

“Second is all the family I have, losing her, I can’t get my mind around it. It’d leave me with no one. At least, if this child is, human, I still have a living reminder of her then.”

“I see, how honorable.” Dark started walking off to collect a few things. “I’ll see if I can make her something to settle that demon of hers, but I can’t give you any promises.”

“I understand. Just, anything, that might help will be appreciated.” Dark just nodded and left First to try and calm down Second while he mixed together a few things.

It took him several hours to mix together what feel demon calming and repelling positions he could think of, and by the time he finished them it was already night time. He watched them as they started collecting their things and then sighed.

“You can, stay the night. I’m certain It’ll be safer for both of you.” He said offhandedly. Part of him didn’t want to offer them to stay, because the thought of a demon in his house wasn’t a pleasant one, but considering he didn’t seem to be much of an issue with Death around, he could let it slide for now. Also, he just wanted to watch Second a little, the way Death was acting was something he had never seen before.

First looked at Second like he was weighing his options. He still didn’t really like Dark, but traveling at night was always a risky thing, and they were lucky enough that nothing bad happened the first time they came.

“Fine, we’ll, take your offer. Let me grab our horse, and our bed rolls.” 

“Of course.”

“And we’ll be out by dawn.”

“Perfectly fine by me.”

The door shut behind him leaving Dark alone with Second. She had remained quiet most of the time, then again, what else would be expected from someone who was told they were going to die, no matter what. He shook his head.

“Poor thing.” he said under his breath. She looked at him and then looked back down.

“Can I ask you something, small?” She was so quiet he could barely hear her.

“What is it?”

“You know how to contact Fourth, right?” He thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

“Well, yes, to a degree.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she sends me messages, I never have to reply to them. But, why do you ask?”

“I want you to tell her what’s happening to me. She’s the only person I told about this, besides First.”

“I can, try to.”

“Thanks.” Second smiled a little, just the thought of her was enough to break her out of her despair, even for just a few minutes. “Can you also, have her visit me? Please?”

Dark sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure how he could answer that without straight out telling her who Fourth was, or without sounding like a total ass.

“I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.” She looked down, saddened again, but nodded.

“I understand, but, thanks.” First came back not long after and gave Second a bed roll.

“Here, I’ll get you up in the morning.”

“Thanks.” She said as she spread it out.

“You know, this would be a perfect time to at least try something.” Dark said handing a bottle to her. “Want to give it a small test?” She looked at it worried, but then shrugged and grabbed it.

“If I can sleep without him, fine. How do I use this.”

“Just eat a pinch, that’s it.” 

She popped the bottle opened and wrinkled her nose. It smelled bitter, and she already knew it was going to be hard to eat, but just shook her head and forced herself to do it. She gagged for a moment and then forced herself to swallow it. She didn’t feel different, and vector was still there. But, maybe that was because she was awake. 

“Alright, good night First.” She said lying down. First just nodded and laid down too.

Dark waited until he heard just their soft breathing that meant they were asleep and smiled a little to himself.

“You sure are something.” He said as he walked around the edge of the room. “First you just disappear from me for several months, then out of nowhere I get these two knocking at my door. Sometimes I think I start to understand you, just for you to go and do stuff like this to me.” He said shaking his head. There was no response. He frowned and tapped his staff against the floor.

“I know you’re still here Death, at least give me one answer.” He looked around and saw a shadow seem to form around Second. A black figure, about as tall as him seemed to be looking down at her.

“Death.” He said again. She looked at him but stayed quiet. “Anything at all?” Still nothing. “Why are you like this? I’m here to be your mouth to living people, yet you won’t even give me an answer. Just what’s so special about this girl?”

“She’s, a special case.” She finally said.

“Hm, is that so?” He rubbed his chin. “So special that you took on a human form? What did that accomplish.”

“I needed to keep a close watch on her.” She said. He could feel an icy glare coming from her, despite not seeing her eyes.

“Keep a close watch? You’re Death! This girl is pretty much bowing at your feet right now. How much closer do you need to be?”   
  


“That’s not important.”

“Oh, sure sure.” He sighed. “I’ve been here for you for, how long has it been? At least two hundred years. And yes, compared to you that a blink of an eye, yet you’ve never done this before. Or at least you haven’t involved me in such an issue. Can’t you at least tell me, a little?”

“It has to do with that demon, nothing more.” She said bluntly.

“Hm, I see.” He looked back at Second and put a hand on her. “Still doesn’t explain why you took the role as a human nun.” He said with a smirk.

He looked up and saw gold peering out from under her hood. He back away, almost tripping. While she hadn’t said anything, he knew well enough that he might have pushed too far with that, and it was truly terrifying to see her like that.

“Sorry, sorry, very sorry.” He bowed before her, making a total change of his attitude. Her heard her sigh.

“Get up, you don’t have to do that.” She said, raising her hand.

“Hm, sorry still.” He said as he got up. She just shook her head and turned around. 

“Just make sure she’s cared for. I want her last days to be, somewhat peaceful.”

“I can try, you know I’m not the most experienced with demons, well, yet. Maybe I should start learning.” He stroked his chin losing his train of thought. “Oh, well, I’ll think about that later. But yes, I’ll try to help her, but I must say, you being here probably isn’t helping.”

“You might be right.” She turned. “Still try.”

“I will, or maybe you could stay by her for the next three months. That might be easier.”

“No.” Death said, but how she said it made him shake his head.

“Fine fine, if you must. Let’s just hope this demon doesn’t do anything worse to her.” 

“I hope so too.” Death said.

“She could turn.” Dark said, tapping his staff by Second’s head. “Perhaps that’s why you’re so focused on her? Have you gotten in trouble for to many people becoming demons?”

“No, nothing like that. But, I do not wish for her to become one.”

“I see I see.” Dark walked off. “Well, I think it’s time for me to rest. I’m sure I’ll see you hear in the morning.” He said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to write Dark again yay. I honestly like writing him not and a, well total dick, so this was nice to do.
> 
> Well lets keep going


	13. As a Demon Wills It

During the night Second found herself lucky and had almost no dreams with Vector. Well, there was one, but he was just, staring at her, like something was stopping him from going by her. While it was nice to not have anything happen to her, it was still scary. It was like he was stalking her, waiting for a chance to strike. Lucky she was pull out of such a dream quickly.

First shook her awake just as the sun was breaking the horizon. She yawn and forced herself up.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked her. She smiled a little.

“I mean, he didn’t do anything, so that was good.”

“I’m glad to hear.” They both heard as Dark walked into the room. He had a cup in his hand that was steaming. “Hm, you seemed to have slept in a little.” He said with a smirk. First ignore his comment and roll up his bed roll.

“Come on Second, let’s get going.”

“Yes yes, you better run.” Dark said as he took a drink. “And here, take this too. Since it seemed to help you.” He said handing Second a bottle. 

“Ah, thank you.” She said with a small bow. “And, thanks for, helping.”

“Yes yes, of course. I just hope it works all the way.” He said taking another drink.

“Of, of course.”

“Second, come on.” First said again, rolling up her stuff, just so things would move faster.

“First, don’t forget what I asked too.” First looked away, nodding his head slightly as her left the house.

“What is he talking about?’ Second asked as she followed him.

“It’s, nothing. Don’t think about it. Right now, you’re all that matters to me.” He said grabbing her hand. 

Dark watched them ride from his doorway. He walked out and let out his animals as he saw a familiar shadow appear. 

“I feel like this isn’t the last time I’ll see her.” He said as his goats went out to graze. “I still don’t understand it though.”

“There’s nothing you need to understand, just accept it.” 

“Sure sure.” He said. A goat came up to his side and he pats it’s head. “I’m certain I’ll learn eventually.” She didn’t answer.

“How much longer do I have? Another hundred? Or maybe you’ll give me a thousand years?” He laughed a little and the goat walked away.

“That answer will come when I feel like it.”

“Oh, yes of course. Didn’t I just say that?” He rolled his eyes. The goat that he was petting then ran up behind him and headbutted him.

“Little shit!” He cursed as she shook his staff at it. “I’ll put your head out in the woods and you can have fun with the wolves in your next life!”

* * *

Second looked out the window by her bed. There was a rose bush right outside her window, and she could smell the flowers that where blooming. First came into her room and set a cup of tea on her night stand.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in a somber tone. She rubbed her belly and sighed.

“Tired, sore. That’s about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing you can control.” She looked at the ceiling. “How much longer do you think I have.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean.” She grasped her blanket tightly. “We can’t act like we don’t know what’s going to happen when this is all done!”

“I’m, sorry. I just don’t want to think about it. Really, I’m just hoping Dark was wrong, and you’ll be fine.” Second sighed.

“I want to think that too. But, how I feel everything that’s happening to me. I don’t think I’d make it much longer, child or not.” She felt a kick and it made her wince. “Sorry.” She said as she stroked her stomach.

“I, see. Hm, well, maybe a week, maybe more. I hope.” She turned over, back to looking out the window.

“Will you miss me?” She asked.

“Of course I will. You’re my sister, my only family. Losing you, will be, heartbreaking.” First said, his voice cracking as he talked.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She closed her eyes. “You even stopped working, just to be with me and help me. I’m, sorry you had to do that. But, it made me happy.” She said, tears streaming from her eyes.

“Of course, I only have so much time with you, and I’ll just work harder.” He was close to saying when she was gone, but he stopped himself.

“Of course, of course.” She went quiet for a moment. “What about the child, will you keep it?” That question caught him off guard. They never discussed what would happen after everything. First knew he would bring it to Dark, just to make sure it wasn’t a demon, but, then what? He didn’t know how to care for a child, and he didn’t have the money to hire a wet nurse.

“I’ll, keep it. It’s your child, so it’s family.”

“You’re so kind.” She smiled. “But, don’t force yourself, please. If you can’t handle it, just, make sure it goes to a nice home.” 

“Of course Second, whatever you want.” He said patting her shoulder. He left her room and she looked into a corner. Purple eyes were watching her as Vector slicked his way over to her.

“You’re so caring.” He whispered into her ear. “You seem to care about anything, even a bastard child you’re having with a demon. You really are special.” He said as he kissed her cheek. She was still. She knew she couldn’t move, couldn’t get away from him. And with how big her belly was now, struggling would just hurt her. He put a hand on her stomach and shook his head. 

“I mean, you can be happy for one thing, it won’t be a demon, not like it’ll matter anyway, right dear?” He said with a smirk.

“Good.” She said quietly.

“What was that?” She just closed her eyes. He shrugged and went behind her, putting a hand between her legs.

“Wow, already wet.” He said as he started playing with her. “Don’t you have any shame? Or do I just get you going that fast.” She hugged her pillow and didn’t answer.

After a few minutes of messing with her she felt him move and felt one of his cocks press up against her and push in. She cover her mouth and let out a small moan.

“You’re so cute.” She heard him say as he started moving. “You know, I’m not usually one for pregnant girls, then again, I tell you that every time now. Don’t I?” He grabbed her hair and it made her gasp. He moved faster, making it harder for her to keep her voice down. She felt hands on her chest, playing and pulling on her nipples.

“Mm, still so good!” He said pulling her hair harder. “You know, I think I should do a little something nice for you.” He said sarcastically. She felt him pull out and then press the heads of both of his cocks against her hole.

“No, please.” She gasped, fearing what ha was about to do. He didn’t listen and just thrust in, letting her cry out in pain, before quickly covering her own mouth.

“What’s wrong dear? He asked sarcastically. “I’m just stretching you out a little so it’ll be easier for that kid to pop out.”

She kept a hand tightly over her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs as he kept moving. There was no pleasure in this. Only a ripping pain though her legs. Much to her fortune he came quickly after that, and while she hated to even think such a thing, she knew it would feel better after that. Soon a warm feeling spread over her, and the pain seemed to fade. She uncovered her mouth and let herself moan softly.

“That’s what I want.” Vector said as he stroked her face. He started moving again, more roughly then before making her bed shake. How long it lasted she wasn’t sure but at one point she past out. If he stopped after that, she didn’t know, but considering just what he was, she figured it went on for longer.

She felt sore, and she was actually happy that she wasn’t walking around anymore, but she knew going to the bathroom wouldn’t be pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone understands the goat joke, good job, you've been reading my shit for a lot time


	14. Death won't Win

First was right. Not more then a week had passed, and Second went into labor. First had called for a doctor not long after her pains started, because he know that he wasn’t going to be able to help Second all the way. Yet even with the doctor there it still took long into the night for her to have her child. A cry filled the air but all she could feel was pure exhaustion. No happiness or even fear, all she wanted to do was sleep.

“It’s a boy!” She heard First say. He brought the baby to her and she held him. He looked like any other baby she’d seen, with a little bit of orange hair on his head, just like her’s.

She held him against her chest and closed her eyes. Up until now she wasn’t sure how she felt about him, but holding him in her own arms gave her a sense of, happiness. He was her child, and she cared about him. She hated the reasons he had come to be, but she knew that he had no control over such things. He was just an innocent child.

“Michio.” She said quietly. First moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“What was that?”

“Michio, that’s his name.” She said, still holding him tightly.

“Alright. It’s a nice name.” First said.

He sent the doctor out and left Second alone with her child. She laid him on her chest and looked at the ceiling. So this was it, she had the child, so how much longer did she have then? At the most she could be happy she was still alive and didn’t die while giving birth, yet dread still hung over her like a cloud because she knew it was coming.

She glanced at the window, and saw the sun just starting to rise. Would this be her last one? Or would she still be around tomorrow to see it again? She felt tears welding up in her eyes. She had tried not think think about such things and just push them back in her mind, but now, it was all she could think about.

She’d never get married, or get to see First married. She’d never get to watch Michio grow up. There was also Astral and Fourth that she’d never get to see again, and for all she knew they’d never find out what happened to her. She wiped her eyes. Such small things she never thought about where making her so upset. But how could she help it. Sooner or later she’d fall asleep and never wake up again. It was a horrible feeling.

First came back into the room and sat next to her.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I mean I’m sore, but that’s the least of my problems,.” She said, not looking at him.

“Of, course.” He said looking at her and then Michio. “Do you, feel anything, different?” He asked.

“No, not really. But, what does dying really feel like.” She said.

“That’s true. Sorry for asking.”

“It’s okay. You’re worried like I am, but, in a different way.” She closed her eyes and the tears she tried to wipe away before started to fall. “Sorry First. I’m sorry.”

“No no, don’t be sorry.” He said holding her hand. “I should stop asking stuff like that.”

“But I’m bring you through this too. You’re being hurt just as much as me.” She wept. “And then I’m going to leave you all alone with my problems. I’m sorry.”

“No, stop thinking like that.” He squeezed her hands. “You can’t help this and you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll manage what I can. Right now, I just want to make sure you’re happy.” He started crying as he said that, because he knew losing her would be hard on him, but he didn’t want to tell her that.

“Oh First.” She stroked his face. “You’re too kind to me.” She brought her hand down, like it was to much for her to do. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again she saw someone in the doorway. They were dressed in a long dark robe with a hood that covered their face. In their hand was a wooden staff with a large curved blade on the end of it.

Second was terrified and was close to telling First about it, but then they removed the hood, and she saw Fourth smiling at her. Second could barely contain her happiness. She wanted to jump out of bed and hug her, but, her body just wouldn’t allow it. Fourth sat down next to her and put a hand on her head.

“Four-” She started, but Fourth put a finger over her lips.

“Not right now dear.” She said. She pulled what looked like a pocket watch and opened it. “Use your breath to say goodbye to your brother.” Seconds eyes widened, finally realizing just who she was.

“First,” Second said, turning her head back over to him. “Please take good care of yourself and Michio.”

“Is it, time?” He asked, finding just how she spoke off putting. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

“I love you. Both of you. I hope you have a long life.” She said with a sigh.

The next time she opened her eyes, she saw her own body before her. First had Michio in his arms and was weeping loudly, begging for her to wake up. She tried to put a hand on him, only for it to go right through him.

“Sorry Second.” She heard from behind her. She turned and saw Fourth with her hood back on.

“It’s okay.” She looked back at him frowned. “So, I’m dead now?”

“Yes, sadly.”

“But, you can talk to me?”

“Yes.” Fourth said with a small nod.

“You’re not really human. Are you?”

“When you knew me as a nun, I was, for the most part. But, now, I’m just Death.”

“I guess this makes it less scary for me then.” She said with a small smile. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Sorry I had to hide this from you.” Fourth held out a hand. “Come now. There’s something we have to do first.” The room faded and all Second could see was smoke. Death had the watch in her hand and was looking at it like she was waiting for something.

“Ah, so you finally gave up your mortal body.” Second heard from behind her. She felt a shiver down her spine, knowing just who it was.

“Now you decided to show up.” Death said, sounding more angry than before.

“I figured I’d let you two reconnect a little. That’s all.”

“Why is he here?” Second asked, pointing a finger at Vector.

“Sadly, he has a claim on your soul.” Death said.

“Oh, I see.”

“Come on, don’t sound to upset. Just think about it, if you stay with me, you’ll always have a good time.” He said with a smirk.

“But everything you’ve done to me!” Second screamed.

“Oh yes yes, very sorry about that, truly. But don’t let that cloud up your thought process. Just think about it Second.”

“I have, and I don’t want to think about it. I would rather die.” Death looked up, seemingly hopeful at her words.

“Oh really? So what about that child of yours?” Second noticeably went quiet when he said that. “The poor thing will never know it’s mother then. I guess that’s a normal thing these days.” Vector shrugged. “I wonder how he would feel if he found out that you gave up a chance to be with him just because you couldn’t stand me.”

Second looked at Death, hoping she could get some sort of answer. But she just shook her head. Death wasn’t allowed to interfere with such discussions, she just had to act if she chose to die.

“If I go with you, I can still be with Michio then?” She looked up at Vector and he chuckled.

“Of course, be it you’ll only be in his dreams, but it’s better than nothing. You can still watch him grow and talk to him.” He glanced at Death and she was glaring at him.

“It is, something.” Second looked down at her hands. She could still raise him in some way, and then, she could just die afterwords, right? She nodded and looked at Vector.

“Fine, I’ll go with you for now. But then I’ll follow Death.”

There was silence and Death’s face was unreadable. Then there was a loud crack. She looked back at the watch and it looked as if it’s face had been smashed in. She put it back in her robe and turned away.

“As you wish.” Her voice was so monotone when she said that, but something about it made Second uneasy.

“I’m sorry. I just want to watch him.” Second went to her but Death just kept walking.

“Goodbye Second.” And then she disappeared. 

“Finally all alone.” Vector said. He then grabbed Second and kissed her roughly. She struggled for a moment but then feel into it, figuring there was no point now. When they parted Vector’s eyes seemed to be glowing red.

“Are you ready for your new body my dear?” He said grabbing her hands. She was about to ask what he meant by that but then she felt a shearing pain go through her body. He let go of her hands and she dropped to her knees.

She felt pain on her back that ran down her spine. It was like something was ripping its way out of her. Her stomach also hurt, it felt like she was going to puke, but she knew that couldn’t happen. It felt almost like her stomach was being remade, it burned and it made her double over. She screamed in pain and Vector just watched her with an amused look. 

After a few minutes the pain seemed to die down, yet she still felt exhausted from it all. Vector kneed next to her and grabbed her head so she’d look at him.

“How does your new body feel?” He said as she slowly got back to her feet. 

She looked at him confused, unsure what he meant by that, but then she felt an odd tingling on her back. She moved her shoulders as a way to shake the feeling only to feel something move. She glanced over her shoulder and saw there was bat wings coming out of her back. She reached behind her and felt them. She could feel her fingers on them and it made her shutter. She moved her hand down her back and felt something coming out the base of it. She dragged her hand over it and brought it around and found it was a black tail with a spade on the end, and after a few seconds of concentration she could move it around.

She looked at him, lost for words, and then she realized there was something else different about her. When she saw him her mind was instantly full of lustful thoughts of how she needed his dick right away. This was also paired with and odd hungry that seemed to gaw at her stomach, but she just seem to know that normal food would not fix it. She looked away from him and wrapped and arm around her stomach.

“It’s okay.” She said quietly.

“Good, I have to say I like it myself, simple, yet still sexy. A classic succubi if I have to say so myself.” He said almost nodding to himself.

“So, I’m not going to look like you then?” She asked, knowing how terrifying he could be at times.

“Oh, well time will tell. Like your pussy and ass could become mouths, oh, so could your tits, or they could just get bigger. Or maybe more arms. It depends on what you end up getting good at.” He chuckled and then held out a hand for her which she grabbed.

“I think I like looking like this.” She said softly. She didn’t want to look like a monster, even with the minor attachments she got.

“We’ll see about that. Now come on, we have to get your body going.” 

The clouds faded and they were back in her room. It was dark outside and her body was already gone, and it seemed like First was gone, much to her relief.

“How about we use your bed, it’ll be  reminiscent  to our first time together.” He said with a smirk.

“Please no.” She held her arm. “I don’t want to be around First right now. I’m sure there’s other places.”

“Such a downer.” He said shaking his head. “But fine, I know of an old building that’s perfect.” He grabbed her hand and took off flying.

She was terrified at first, forgetting that she even had wings, but even when she got moving it was still hard for her to keep up with Vector. They came upon a deserted house with a room that had caved in. Vector pulled her in and she found pieces of furniture scattered around, along with a bed that was practically rotting away. She looked at it and made a disgusted face.

“Is this really the best place?’ She asked him with her hands wrapped tightly around her.

“Oh come on, you can’t really complain.” He laughed. “Besides, you have to get used to such things, because you’ll probably be in beds much worse then this one at some point.” She seemed to gag a little when he said that.

“I, see.” She sounded defeated.

“Of course you do.” He grabbed her arm and pushed her onto her knees. “Now, let’s get this body of your’s ready for it’s new work.” His cocks where already hard and he tapped on against her lips. Without thinking she opened her mouth and started licking it willingly.

“Very good, I didn’t even need to tell you.” He put a hand on her head and pushed his cock into her mouth. She moaned and sucked on it hungrily.

She wrapped her tongue around his shaft and forced it deep into her throat. She had never done such a thing before, even with him. But everything seemed to come naturally. She wrapped a hand around his other cock and started stroking it’s head. She felt some pre coming out of his tip, and it took all her focus to not lick it up.

Vector watched her with a large grin on his face. She had just become a demon, and she was already acting the part. He couldn’t be anymore proud of her, and himself.

She went on like that for a few minutes until he forcibly pulled away from her. She looked at him almost like she wanted to cry but he just smiled.

“Open up dear, and don’t miss a single drop.” She nodded, understanding what he was going to do and opened her mouth and cupped her hands under her chin.

He came a few seconds later and most of it fell in her mouth but some of it got on her face. She moved it around with her tongue, like she was showing him she got it and then swallowed it. She seemed to moan as she did, and she wiped the extra off her face and licked it off her fingers. She gave him a dreamy look, and without another word she went on to the bed and spread herself for him.

“You really seemed to enjoy that.” He said as he played with her, noticing how wet she already was.

“Yes, I don’t know why, but it felt so good, and you weren’t even touching me.” She moaned quietly. She shook her ass a little, as if telling him to do more.

“It’s your new body. Anything can make you excited now.” He whispered in her ear. “So now tell me, just how do you want me to fuck you?” Second spread herself wider and gave him a lusty smile. 

“I want you to fuck both of my holes.” She couldn’t believe she was saying such things, but, at the moment, she didn’t care. She just wanted to fuck.

He smirked and thrust both of his cocks into her without any warning. She moaned loudly and gripped the side of the bed to keep herself steady. She could feel both his cocks rubbing against each other as he moved, and with her already overly sensitive body it felt like she was going to go crazy with pleasure. She started playing with her chest, pulling and pinching her nipples to add to the pleasure. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and an obscene fashion and she was moaning loudly, no longer caring who heard her.

Vector grabbed her hair and pulled her head up so her could look at her face. Just seeing her lost in pleasure made him euphoric, but he had to have just a little bit of control when he was with her. 

“Enjoying it that much dear?” He said in an oddly sweet tone as he picked up the pace. She moaned again and nodded.

“I love it, I love it!” She gasped and tried to say more. “I feel like I’m going crazy!”

“Oh you will, give or take a few years.” If he was serious or not, that wasn’t known. He gritted his teeth and pushed in as deep as possible and came. Second screamed and her body seemed to go limp. Vector let go of her hair and she seemed to drop on the bed, panting and gasping in pleasure.

“Don’t tell me you’re worn out already.” Vector said turning her over.

“What do you mean?” She said, some of her original personality seemed to be coming back out.

“Well we have to do this none stop until they bury your body. Then you’ll regain it, and I’ll show you how to stay with your son.” He said, being nice enough to let her catch her breath.

“So, I’ll get to see him again, and First?” She propped herself up on her arms.

“Yes yes, but we have to break in this body in first.” He went between her legs and grabbed her chin. His eyes seemed to shin red and Second just stared blankly at him.

“Of, of course. Sorry.” She laid back and held her legs up. “Please do more to me then and show me what this body can feel.” She said with a small smile growing on her face.

“Of course, you don’t have to ask.” He said pushing in to her. “By the end of this, you’ll be the perfect succubus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the half way point. That went together well ahaha  
And also, of course Michio is the child, it's me, if Second and Vector are together, it has to happen, maybe


	15. What Could have Been Said

Second didn’t even notice the passing of days. She didn’t remember the sun setting or rising, she only knew it they were done because Vector stopped and sat next to her, like he was waiting for her to finish resting.

“Aren’t you going to do more?” She said, rolling on to her stomach.

”Oh, we will.” He grabbed her ass and it made her bite her lip. “But you have to get your body back dear. Then, we’ll continue.” 

“Ah, okay, let’s hurry then.” She got up and then looked down at herself. Up until she didn’t noticed that she was naked. She didn’t remember having clothes before, but maybe she did when she was with Death. She covered her body, and odd sense of shyness coming over her despite what had happened just a few minutes before.

“What's wrong dear?” Vector chuckled as he watched her.

“Ah, is there something I can cover up with?” Her face was red.

“You don’t need that. Only I can see you.” 

“Really?” She was still covering herself with her arms.

“Yes yes, don’t worry. Besides, you’re a demon now, you don’t have to worry about such things.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into the air. She shrugged for a moment but then accepted it, believing what he told her. They flew over Second’s house, and he noticed her slowing down.

“No, not yet dear,.” He yanked on her arm. She winced and looked back at the house before moving faster.

“Sorry, I just want to see him.”

“Yes yes, of course, but you can’t do much yet.” He smirked.

They flew a little more and the sun started to set behind them. They came upon a graveyard surrounded in a cast iron fence. They dropped to the ground and Second instantly started walking to the back. She stood in front of a new grave, with soil that was still loose.

“Here lies Second. Taken too soon from the World. May she find her family in the next life.” She read out loud, feeling tears coming to her eyes. First must have paid a lot to get a tombstone for her, much less to get something like that written on it. She wiped her eyes and shook her head. Maybe one day she’ll get to thank him for it.

“So, now what?” She turned to vector, trying to hide her sadness.

“Simple, get your body, that’s it.”

“I have to dig it out?” He just shook his head and snap his fingers. The loose soil shift and it rose up into the air and was sat by her stone.

She looked into the hole and saw a simple wooden coffin that she could tell had just been put in the ground. She jumped down and took a deep breath and lift the lid. Inside it was, her. Looking like she was just asleep. She had been dressed in something simple that she had made not long before Vector came a long. She smiled a little, happy that First had picked that for her. 

She touched her face and it felt like she was being tugged in. She tried to pull back, but it felt like it was right, so she just fell in back to her human body. Second opened her eyes and noticed she was lying down. She sat up and inspected herself and found her wearing that dress, and laying in that coffin.

“Ah very good my dear. How does it feel?” Vector said, looking down at her. 

She climbed out and felt around her body. She could feel her wings, stuffed under her top, and a tail that was slipping down her leg.

“It didn’t hurt this time?” Her tone more confused than asking.

“Of course not, it’s already happened after you decided to come with me.”

“I see.” Vector just nodded and had the dirt fall back into the hole.

“Alright, time to see that kid of yours.” He said pulling her arm.

“Ah yes, but wait, I can’t fly now!”

“Then take your dress off, simple as that, or ripe holes in the back if you just have to stay covered. But then again, that isn’t to fitting for you now.” Vector smirked. She looked at him upset, but then pulled it off with a sigh.

“Good pick.” He said as he took off with her following.

When they were back at her house it was deep into the night. The house was all dark, and Second knew that meant First was also in bed for the night.

“Thank god.” She said under her breath. They slipped in and found Michio sleeping in First room in a small crib. She looked into it and saw the baby sleeping peacefully inside it.

“Are you being good for your uncle?” She asked quietly. She tried to touch his face, but Vector grabbed her hand.

“No, none of that, for the moment.”

“Sorry.” She pulled it back and looked at Vector waiting for his directions.

“Alright, you have to form a bond with him if you wish to always have some sort of connection to him. So, you need to kiss him.” Vector smirked. She looked at him oddly, but then shrugged and bent over the crib. She kissed the baby’s cheek and he seemed to smile happily.

“No no, none of that virgin shit. Kiss him how you’d kiss me. Lip to lip.”

“But, he’s a baby, and my child?” She was almost disgusted at such a thought. 

“Those things don’t matter anymore dear.” Vector went behind her, his eyes glowing red. “You’re no longer a human, you don’t have to follow their moral system.”

“Yes, of course.” She felt like her mind was getting foggy. She leaned back over the crib and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back quickly and wiped her mouth.

“There you go, now you will always be with him, feel what he feels, know what he knows. The perfect mother really.” Vector laughed and then turned over to First. “Might as well do him too.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She walked over and then kissed him, taking longer then she had before. When she pulled away from him, she looked like she was lost in lust. She shook her head, trying to not think about such things.

“To much for you?” Vector said, grabbing her shoulder.

“No, no, well,” She looked away from him, and covered her mouth.

“Well we’re done here for now.” He slipped out the window and she followed after him. “You want to start hunting then dear?’ He glanced back at Second.

“Ah, actually, can we spend another night together, just so I’m ready?” She bit her lip, trying not to sound like she actually wanted to fuck him again.

“Fine, for this night, but soon you have to start fucking actual guys, or you’ll lose this life too.”

“Of course of course! Now come on, I, want to do more.” 

* * *

“Have you heard the rumors about the small family to the south?”

“Is that the one with, the boy First? Who helps the farmers?”

“Yes, that one. I heard that sister of his went to be a nun.”

“Yes, I remember seeing her.” 

“But she left, and that church has seem to have become nothing more than a whore house.”

“I’ve heard that. Do you think she was one?”

“I’m not sure, but I overheard a doctor saying she gave birth no more than a week ago.”

“Oh? And who’s the father?”

“No one knows. The child looks nothing like her brother, so one can hope it wasn’t him. Maybe they care for a traveler. And he left her a gift.”

“Who knows, First hasn’t said anything about it. And now the gravedigger said he heard voices last night, and that when he went to inspect her grave it looked as if the dirt had been moved.”

“How terrifying. Maybe it was her lover coming to visit for one last time.”

“Or maybe she’s a demon, or vampire.”

“How bad either way. Oh sh, he’s coming by.”

First turned a corner as their conversation ended. He was wondering if people would be talking about Second, and not in a good way. But hearing that someone might have messed with her body was, worrying. He didn’t know anything about demons, but he feared that Vector could be messing with her. Michio cooed in his arms and he stroked his face.

“There there, your mother is fine.” He said, more to calm his own worries.

He made his way to a farm at the edge of the town and saddled up a horse. He took out the map Fourth had given them what seemed like forever ago and looked it over.

“Hopefully this’ll be the last time I have to go there.” He sighed. He folded it back up, tucked it away and took off on his horse.

It took him the whole day to get to Dark’s little shack. The last of the day light was starting to fade and he already knew he’d have to stay the night. He knocked on the door and heard the tapping of his staff on the floor.

“So you came back.” Dark said as he answered the door.

“Yes yes, I can follow simple directions.” First said not even looking at him. 

“Mhm.” Dark held out a hand and First just looked at him confused.

“The child, let me see him.” He glared at him, but the slowly handed him over. Dark held Michio and ran a finger down his face. 

“He’s human. I figured I should give you some good new right away.” He said. He turned around and walked into his house.

“Thank god.” First followed after him and noticed they were in the room with the giant pot.

“He’s a very good child. Has he been keeping you awake at night?” Dark asked as he handed Michio back.

“A few times each night, but, it hasn’t been bad.”

“That’s good.” Dark collected some things and put them in the pot. “And Second, I’m guessing she’s gone then.” First looked down, almost ready to cry. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to ask, but it was an important question.

“Sadly yes.” He managed to say. 

“I’m sorry to hear. Was she at least happy in the end?”

“She, smiled, not long before she was gone.”

“That’s always a good sign.” Dark said, mixing things together. “A happy death means she isn’t stuck to this world. Be happy for that at least.”

“I can try.” First wiped his eyes and nodded. “Okay, just tell me about Michio, please.”

“Yes yes, give me a few minutes. This is not as easy with your sister.” Dark said, back to his more snippy attitude.

As he worked he noticed nothing seemed to be coming up. No demons, not even the demon from before, or the ghost of Second. Which was a good thing, but it still shocked him a little. He glanced up and saw Death appear before him. He nodded at her and kept working, but noticed she didn’t respond in anyway. After a few more minutes he still didn’t see anything to worry about with the child. Not a demon, nor any sort of possession. 

He went over to First and asked to hold him again, and went back over to the pot. He held Michio over it and let the smoke engulf him. Dark noticed that First seemed to be on edge as he did it and he just sneered at him.

“Don’t be so worried, I have to make sure I’m not missing anything.” He pulled him out of the smoke and oddly enough the baby was still asleep. 

“Very Interesting.” Dark said quietly. He looked him over closely, and saw no markings, or any other signs that would mean there was something wrong with him. Dark nodded and went to hand him back to First. 

Then he saw it. On there lips it was like they had some pink powered on them. It must have been so light that he didn’t noticed it before, but Dark instantly knew what it was. A succubi’s kiss. He was about to say something, but he saw Death come up with a finger over her lips. He gave her a confused look but then nodded, figuring she had a part in it.

“Alright, he’s good. Nothing to worry about, he should be just like any other kid.” Dark said with a smile. First seemed relieved and nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, rest, I’m sure you want to leave right away.” He said, so he wouldn't even have to ask permission. First didn’t say anything after that. He just pulled out his bed roll and laid down with Michio in his arms. Dark watched over him until he was fully asleep and then he looked at Death.

“Those marks, they’re from her, aren’t they.” He said, not really asking.

“That they are.”

“So she went with him. Hm, wonderful.” He crossed his arms and seemed to think. “Should we be worried for them?”

“No, she has enough humanity to leave them alone. She just wants to stay with them.” Death said simply.

“Hm, how interesting. You think she’ll stay like that?”

“Maybe for now. But I don’t know what the future will hold after they die.”

“I see. Hm, so how are you taking this?” Dark said, a small smirk on his face.

  
“She picked her path, I have no control over what she wants.” She said that with such harshness in her voice, he couldn’t help but feel this wasn’t something normal for her.

“Of course of course. I’m shocked you didn’t tell her anything, or try to make her go with you. I know you are Death, but for her to be taken by a demon, you must have something against her now.” He chuckled. Death wiped her scythe around and had the tip of it just an inch away from his chest.

“Do you want to wish to keep a young body? Or would you like to live out the next few hundred years as an old man?” She threatened. Dark put up his hands and backed away slowly.

“It was just an honest question. I thought you would have fought to keep her, nothing more.” She put down her scythe and turned away from him.

“That child is important to her, for some reason, so she went with him.”

“So that’s how he did it.” Dark stroked his chin. “Poor thing probably doesn’t understand what she got herself into.”

“Indeed.”

“Maybe she’ll find a way break the pack.”

“Real funny.” Death moved past him and looked at the child. “All for him.” She bawled her hand into a fist.

“You never know Death, strange things can always happen.” Dark said, nodding his head a little. “Humans aren’t as easy to read as you think, and in the end, she’s still human. That side might win in the end.”

“I can hope then.” She said in a whisper and then disappeared. Dark let out a deep breath and shook his head. 

“I should really watch my mouth around her now.” He went back to his pot and started cleaning it out. “Maybe being a human messed with her. She was never this moody.”


	16. Love at its Purest

* * *

It had been about three months had passed since Second had died. Their house was so empty every time First came home. It was depressing, and he felt like the only thing that kept him going was going to see Michio whenever he got off of work, but even that didn’t seem to help at times.

It was raining that day, and because of that work had been cut short, so he decided to cook something that would take several hours to make. He set up a fire and got somethings going when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it slowly, not sure why someone would be out so far during a storm.

“Please sir, will you give a servant of god protection from the rain in exchange for a blessing?” A small voice asked. He opened the door further and looked at the person before him. She was a nun, he could tell that much, but something about her, was very familiar. 

“Sister Astral?” He asked careful. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

“First, You’re First!” She jumped at him and hugged him, much to his shock. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen a kind face. I thought I was alone after Fourth left me!” It sounded like she was weeping.

“Hey hey, calm down, it’s alright.” He patted her back, unsure of what was going on. She let go of him and back away. His clothes were wet from where she hugged him, which made him figure she had been in the rain all day.

“Ah, come in come in, dry off a little.” First said holding the door open for her. She went in and was instantly over the fire, holding out her hands to it trying to warm them.

“Thank you, I didn’t think it would get so cold out there, otherwise I wouldn’t have gone this far out.” She said, still looking at the fire.

“I see.” he said, not really sure what she meant. She stood up and turned to him, but didn’t move because she still wanted to be by the fire.

“Oh, where’s Second? Don’t you two live together?” She asked, hopeful she’d see another friend.

“No, sorry. Somethings, happened over these past few months.”

“Really? Like what?” The way he talked was worrying to her.

“Did she, ever tell you anything about, being pregnant?” She shook her head. “I see. Well, not long before she joined the convent she was raped, that’s why she went there in the first place, but, she ended up pregnant, which was her main reason for leaving.”

“I see. I wish I would have known. So that means,” She said slowly, fearing what his answer would be.

“Yes, she died, not long after she had the child. That was about three months ago.” He looked away.

“I’m, sorry First.” She moved closer to him. “I wish I could have been there for you two. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s, nothing that could have been stopped.” He turned his back to her and covered his face.

“And, what about the child? Did it go with her?”

“No, no, thankfully. But, I couldn’t care for him, so he’s living with a different family.” First said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He heard her move and then felt her hug him from behind.

“You’ve been through so much.” She said, he just nodded. “I’ll keep her in my prayers, along with you and her child.”

“Thank you, Sister.” He said turning around and hugging her back.

“You don’t have to call me that, I’m just Astral now.” It had been so long since he’d actually hugged someone, he missed the feeling. In his mind, Astral was almost a stand in for a Second, and he didn’t want the feeling to go away.

“Astral, please stay for dinner. I don’t want you walking back in the dark and rain.”

“That’s very kind of you.” She said. “But I don’t have anything to pay you for it. I can give you a blessing, but, that won’t truly pay it.”

“No, don’t worry about, you’re company is all I want, please.” 

“Well, if it’s okay with you.” She said, sounding almost shy.

“Wonderful, have a seat, I have something cooking now, it should be done soon.” He went to stir the pot as she took a seat. He then sat across from her and handed her a piece of bread.

“Here, since I’m sure you haven’t have much in the way of food today.” She took it cautiously and took a bit. 

“Thank you.” She said, taking another bite. She ate quietly until First decided to talk.

“So, what have you been doing ever since you left?” He asked. She finished her bread and then thought for a moment.

“Well, Fourth was nice and gave me money to live on, so, I’ve been staying at the tavern in town during the night. And during the day, I’ve been preaching in the streets.”

“Interesting. How come you didn’t leave and find a new church?”

“I considered it, but she didn’t give me enough to do that. Not that I’m complaining.” She held up her hands. “I’m just happy she was so generous in the first place.”

“Of course.”

“Yeah, but I will say, I made a decent amount of money when the old convent and church burned down. I told them that place was filled with sin and that it was god’s divine punishment on the sinner’s who were there.”

“Did you come up with that on your own? I didn’t think you’d think so lowly of that place.”

“I, didn’t. I was repeating what Fourth had said to me before we parted. I guess she did have a point, and after I left, I heard so many horrible rumors, about whore’s that dressed as nuns.” She shook her head. “So I just went with that, hoping I could guild a few souls back to the light.”

“Well, it must have worked a little.”

“I can hope. But after they said a new church would go up, people stopped listening to me. So, I started going door to door, in hopes someone would be willing to help me.”

“Sounds like you’d have just a hard time as me.” She looked down. She didn’t want to agree with him, since he had lost his sister, but, it was a hard few months.

“I, managed. And in the end, it’s just a test from god.” She said with a fake smile.

“Of course.” He nodded and got up and went back to his pot. He filled up two bowls with stew and handed her one.

“Here, eat up.”

“Thank you.” She folded her hands and said a quick prayer and then started eating. They ate in silence for what felt like and hour until he noticed that she was done eating.

“You can have more if you want.” First said.

“No, I don’t want to be greedy.”

“It’s fine, I’ll have extra anyway.” She looked at the pot and then got up. He smiled a little when he say her grab some more and sit back down.

“You can stay the night if you wish.” He said simply.

“You’re to kind, but, really you don’t have to keep offering me stuff.” Astral said, not used to someone being so generous back to her. 

“Please, you’re a friend, it’s nothing. I, just don’t want you traveling when it’s dark, it’s not safe.” He lied.

“Well, you, have a point.” She nodded. 

“Good, I still have Second’s room set up, so you can sleep there. I’m sure you’re okay with that.”

“Of course of course. Thank you.” She looked at her bowl. “I’m, happy I found you. It’s been so long since I’ve been in nice company.” 

“And, I’m happy to have found you again too. If only Second was here too.”

* * *

The next morning First woke up and smelled a fire going. He rubbed his eyes, and got up. He remembered putting it out the night before, how is he still smelling it? He walked into the kitchen and saw Astral lighting a fire and getting a pot ready.

“What, are you doing?” She turned around somewhat shocked, but then she smiled.

“I want to repay your kindness. So I was trying to make breakfast, but, I guess I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Oh, how nice of you.” He smiled. She reminded him of Second when she’d make breakfast for him, and it felt, nice that she was trying. She kept working on the fire and managed to get it going, and then started cooking some oats.

“You really don’t have to do this, you are a guest in my house.” First said as he watched her.

“No, I must, I want to repay you in some way.” She kept working on it, not stopping until she had made something she was satisfied with. She held out a bowl to him and he took it.

“Very good.” He said as he ate it. She smiled widely and grabbed a bowl for herself.

“Thanks, I didn’t do a lot of cooking at the convent, so I wasn’t to sure.” First just nodded and finished eating and got ready to leave. 

“Hey, Astral,” He said making her turn.

“Yes?”

“Would you, like to stay with me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Stay with me, here. Instead of going to a tavern every night.”

“That’s kind of you to offer, but, I can’t do that, I have nothing to give you in return.”

“No, I don’t care about it, just, ever since Second has died, this place has been so empty. I don’t care what you do, but, please, stay. I hate being alone.” He seemed to sink as he said that. 

“You, remind me of her, so much. Please Astral.” She looked at him sadly and put a hand on him.

“But, won’t people think things then?”

“I don’t care, nothing bad is happening, you’re just a friend staying with me, nothing else.” She went quiet, but then nodded.

“Okay, but I’ll try to find away to keep getting money. Oh, thank you First.” She hugged him. 

“Once again, you’re so kind to me.” He hugged her back and closed his eyes.

“Thank you.” He said, to quiet for her to even hear. 

“I need to go back and get what few things I have, then, I’ll try to do a little bit of preaching so I can pay you something.” She said. He just smiled a little. He knew he couldn’t convince her that she didn’t need to pay him, he’ll just accept it and find a way to give it back to her.

* * *

Second watched over First and Astral. He seemed to much happier now, maybe it was because he wasn’t alone, or maybe it was because he getting feelings for her. She couldn’t help but smile. He was so cute dealing with her. He just wanted her to be happy and have a better life, and she seemed to want the same for him.

“Ah, isn’t that cute.” Vector said from behind her. She cleared the image of them and turned around. 

“I’m just checking on him.” She lied.

“Of course.” He pulled it back up and watched the two. They seemed to be having dinner and where just making small talk. “Maybe we could have fun with them.” Vector smirked.

“What? No! That’s my brother, and friend. Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know, maybe jealousy. You got raped and died at a young age, and they get to continue their lives, free to do what they wish, love who they want.” He shrugged. She turned away from him.

“You’re horrible. I’m not doing anything to them.”

“Oh, sure sure, but think about it.” He disappeared with a chuckle. She sighed and shook her head. She hated him and how he seemed to just treat people like a toy, but, she was stuck with him.

“Just a few more years.” She said as she watched First. “Then, we can be together again.” She hummed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of First/Astral as like a weird keyshipping, that's how I see it aha


	17. Another Family

When First woke up he found Dark watching over him with a cup in his hand.

“Good morning.” He said as he took a sip.

“Ah, good morning.” He said, somewhat shock to be greeted like that so early.

“Would you like to stay for breakfast?” First looked at him confused.

“Ah, sorry, I have to, um,” He thought for a moment, trying to find an excuse. 

“Well, looks like you don’t have a reason to. Now come on, it’ll be a good meal for the road.” Dark said with a smirk. First opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure of how to respond to that. Dark waved a hand to him to make him follow and he just did with Michio in his arms. A table was already set up with two plates. On each was a few eggs, a small lump of cheese and some dried and salted meat. It was almost like he expected him to stay.

“Sit sit, it doesn’t matter where.” He then went and pulled out a small bottle of milk. “I’m certain you didn’t bring anything to feed the kid.” He said handing him the bottle. First looked at him warily and took the milk from him.

“Thanks.” Dark then ate in silence while First struggled to feed Michio.

“So, what will you do now?” Dark asked, making him jump a little.

“What do you mean?” First put the bottle down.

“Well, my understanding that it was just you and your sister, now you have a child but not her. I also understand that you’re a farmer's hand, which means you are away most of the day. So having a child makes things hard for you I’m sure.” First looked at him shocked, and then just looked down at his food.

In all reality he was right. He had been thinking about those things up until Second had him. He knew it was going to be hard, but at the same time, he couldn't think of a way to fix it. He didn’t have money to have someone watch him, and carrying him everywhere would slow him down. He was stuck.

“I don't really know.” He said, still staring at his food, like it would give him an answer.

“Maybe keeping it isn’t the best thing.”

“I’m not killing him.” First glared at him.

“Hey, I never said that.” Dark hit the table. “I may speak for Death but I don’t tell people to give her more work.” First moved back but then nodded.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s alright. But I do mean it, keeping him I mean.”

“You, might be right. Second did say it was okay if I gave him up.” First looked at Michio, who was falling back to sleep in his arms. “It might be for the best.”

“It just might.” Dark took a drink and then set his cup down. “You don’t have to worry about him at least.”

“Yeah. I'll have to see.” Dark just nodded.

“Well this was a nice meal.” He said getting up. “If you have anymore issues, or questions, just stop by. I’ve come to enjoy your sporadic company.” He smirked and then turned.

First sighed and got up and got his things together, said a final goodbye to Dark, and took off. His entire ride back he kept thinking about what he had said, that having Michio could cause issues for him, if not stop him from working all together. If that was the case he’d he in the streets by winter. But he wanted to keep him. In his mind, Michio was Second, or a piece of her. Yet she did say he could give him up, he had no other choice.

As he came back upon the city he just shook his head. Dark was right. He stopped his horse in front of the governor's house, which also acted as a general hall for the townspeople to take care of business. He walked in and saw someone at a desk, despite how late it was.

“Yes what business do you have.” The man looked at him boredly.

“I need to give up this child.” First forced himself to say, the words feeling disgusting in his mouth. The man looked at him and then the child and then raised an eyebrow.

“You were here just a few days ago, yes?”

“Yes, I was.”

“This child is practically a newborn and you already can’t take it?” The man sneered.

“My sister is dead, and I can’t work with him. I rather a family who can dedicate time to him care for him.” First said, nearly shaking.

“Hm, very well.” The man looked through a few papers and then looked back at him. “The bakers, I’m sure you know them, they’ve been looking for a child for awhile now, poor lady must be barren. Talk to them, they might be willing to take him in.”

“Thank you.” First said and then left.

The town bakers, a pair First only knew as the Mokota Family, they’d always seemed like decent people to him, but, then again, Second was the one who’d do the shopping. He knocked on the back door and a lady answered. She looked them up in down, probably shocked to see a young man and a baby at the door when it was fairly late at night.

“Um, hello, sorry to interrupt you tonight, but, um,” First tried figured out a way to not desperate. “I was told, you might be willing to take in a child.” The lady kept looking at them, but then nodded.

“Of course, let me get my husband. Please come in.” She said, opening the door wider for them. First sat at their main table and waiting for the husband to appear. He looked far harsher then the lady did, but that could just be because he didn’t really enjoy late night visitors.

“Couldn’t this wait til morning?’ He grumbled.

“I’m sorry sir, but, I need to do this, as soon as I can.” First bowed. “I heard you and your wife would be willing to take in a child, so, can you please take in my sisters baby.” He held up Michio who was sleeping peacefully. His wife looked at him and held out her arms.

“Can I, please?’ She asked softly. First handed him to her and she rocked him slowly.

“Something happened to your sister I’m guessing?” She asked. First looked down and nodded.

“She was raped by a traveler, and after she gave birth, she died.” First said slowly.

“Poor thing.” She stoked the babies face. “I wonder what had happened to her, she was so sweet.” First just nodded, not wanting to talk about her too much.

“So what, you just want to drop this kid on us and leave?” The husband said.

“Not exactly. I, just can’t care for him on my own with how I work. But, I also don’t want to leave him forever.” First felt tears coming to his eyes and he tried to wipe them away. “I can still help, but I just can’t do it on my own. I still want to be in his life, but, I can’t do it right now.” She looked at him and then back to her husband.

“Dear this could be perfect for us.” She said, putting a hand on his arm. “We’ve tried to many times on our own, this might be our only chance.” He just crossed his arms and seemed to think.

“Well, I do wish to retire at some point.” He seemed to reason with himself.

“What’s his name?” She asked First.

“Ah, it’s Michio.”

“What a sweet name. Little Michio.” She held him up against her chest. “Yes, we’ll care for him. Don’t worry about anything, you’re going through a lot as is with the loss of your sister. We’ll care for him like he’s our own.”

“Thank you, thank you.” First covered his face and felt like he was close to crying again. “Thank you. I’ll come by when ever I can. I don’t want to lose him too.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that.” She patted his back. “You’re still his uncle. We won’t change that for you.”

* * *

Second watched over everything that happened. She saw First give up Michio, and she watched his new family care for him. It hurt her because it felt like she was being replaced, but, she understood why he did it, and she couldn’t be that upset. When they laid Michio down for the night, she sat next to him, stroking his head, signing him little songs she remembered when she was younger. She wished she could be there with him, and not having to act like a ghost to him.

“Second, time to go.” Vector said, appearing next to her. She looked out the window and saw the sun coming up.

“Oh, thanks.” She got up and went to him.

“How many did you get tonight.” He said grabbing her arm.

“Just one guy. He was drunk and wandering around town.” She said, not looking at him.

“Hm, it works for now, but you have to start getting more.” He gripped her arm tighter.

“I know, but, I want to spend more time with him!”

“Yes yes, well start fucking more, or start doing groups, but you can’t keep doing one a night!” He yelled at her. She sank down and looked away from him.

“Sorry.”


	18. Quiet Wedding Night

Months to past and Astral stayed. She was still set on paying First for staying yet she didn’t seem to be good at finding a way to actually make money. Not that he cared, he didn’t want her struggling with such a thing, he was just happy to have someone with him. They were eating together one night, and she seemed oddly quiet.

“Something wrong?” First said in between bits.

“No, just, thinking about something.” She seemed to just stir her food around.

“Such as?” 

“I heard people talking about us, saying that it was odd for two people who aren’t related to be living together.”

“It’s just rumors. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know, but,” She stopped herself. “Never mind, you’re right, it's nothing.” 

She got up and started cleaning up. She didn’t know what to think about him, he was so kind, yet sometimes she felt like he didn’t think about certain things. Maybe she should leave, at least people wouldn’t think the wrong thing, but, then she’d be stuck again. She learned that she didn’t really have many useful skills, and she didn’t want to go back to the convent after it was done after everything she’d been though there. 

She sighed and and tried to occupy herself, but a little thought kept coming to her, where Fourth told her she should consider finding someone to marry. She looked over at First and then turned back. Maybe? Maybe him, but would that be the right thing to do? He was nice, and she enjoyed his company, maybe he thought the same. She’d have to find a time to talk to him. 

* * *

First was lying in bed, unable to sleep that night. His mind was still suck on what Astral had said. In all reality, he’d never considered people talking about them, but, then again, he remember what he heard not long after Michio was born. He shook his head.

To him, they were just two friend, living together, he never thought anything of it. They had their own beds and their own rooms, nothing bad there. But, there was something he didn't admit to her, he did feel, something for her. What it was, he wasn’t sure. Maybe he just missed Second so much, he saw her as a standing for her, but, that sounded really bad. Maybe he did feel something for her, he just didn’t have the word for it.

He heard the door open and he sat up.

“It’s just me.” Astral said quietly. She walked over to his bed and looked at him shyly. “Can, I sleep with you tonight?” He looked at her in shook, but then moved over.

“Yes, of course. What’s wrong?” 

“I, just want to be with someone.” She said as she laid next to him. He wasn’t sure how to act with her being so close, he didn’t want to get to close, but, his bed was so small it was almost impossible.

“First.” She pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What is it?”

“What do you think about me?” He was shocked to hear that.

“Well, you’re my friend.” He said simply.

“Just that? Nothing else?” She looked at him.

“Well, I, I, don’t really know. What about you?” He said.

“I, don’t know either.” She looked away. “When we left the church, Fourth told me I should find a man, and get married. She said it would make my life easier. But, I didn’t want to get married, I wanted to keep my vows and stay with the church.” She had tears in her eyes. 

First saw this and cupped her face. Why she was telling him this, he wasn’t sure, but, he didn’t want her to cry.

“It’s okay, don’t be upset.” He said softly.

“But, then I met you.” She continued, not hearing what he said. “I was so happy when I found you, and then you opened your house for me, I was so happy, you don’t understand. And you’re treating me just like family, not just a stranger who knew your sister.”

“What are you trying to say?” First said, not catching on to what she was saying.

“I, I, I think I like you, love you.” She said softly. “I love you.” He was taken back, he didn’t expect her to say that. He didn’t expect her to feel anything for him really.

“Really?” He brought her face close to his. “I, love you too. I think, I’m not sure, I’ve never felt anything like this before. So, I think it’s love.”

She kissed him. He froze for a moment, unsure of how to react, but then he kissed her back. They stayed like that for a minute or two, neither of them knowing when to stop. When they pulled apart they both were gasping for breath and smiling.

“Did I do that right?” She asked, covering her mouth.

“I don’t know, I’ve never done that before, but, I liked it.” He smiled and then kissed her cheek. She crawled onto his lap and hugged him.

“Do you think we should get married now? Just so people don’t have to spread rumors?” She asked, laying her head against his chest.

“Well, I don’t really have the money for the wedding.” He admitted, hoping she wouldn’t be upset.

“No, that isn’t necessary. I, don’t want to go to the church.”

“Oh, then we can do it right away in the morning.” He said happily. “Does that sound good?”

“Yes, it does.” She smiled. “So, does this mean it’s our wedding night?”

“Ah, well, I guess you can say that.” He blushed a little, shocked that she’s say that.

“Does that mean we should, consummate it then?” She covered her mouth after she said that.

“We don’t have to, I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Well, I, I do!” She grabbed his shoulders. “If this was a few months ago, I would have been unwilling to do this because I still believe in my vows, but, now, I’m just Astral. I’m a girl who’s about to be married, I’m not a nun anymore.” She felt almost like she was making a confession to him, but it was true. Her vows meant nothing, she’d never go back as a nun, just a worshiper. So, she didn’t have to worry anymore.

“Well, if you want to, okay, but, I’ve never done this.” She just kissed him.

“We’ll both learn then.”

They started kissing again, parting every few seconds to take breaths. He moved her hands over her, running his hands down her back and over her ass. They pulled apart again and she pulled off her night shirt and he did the same.

“I’ve never seen a man naked.” Astral said shyly. First just laughed a little and scratched his head. 

“It’s not that impressive.” He wasn’t to sure of how to respond to her. She covered herself with her hands and looked away from him.

“We don’t have to do this, if you’re not comfortable. It can always wait.”

“No, no, I’m just, not used to being naked with someone.” She slowly moved her hands and exposed herself to him. “Touch me, please.” She sounded like she was forcing herself to say it. He looked at her unsure, but put his hands on her and started feeling her chest. She made a small squeak in surprise and he stopped. 

“No, keep going.” She said quietly. He started playing with her nipples, and he thought he heard her moan when he did that. He moved a hand down her stomach and put it between her legs. She didn’t say stop when he did that, so he ran his fingers down her slit. He felt a little numb and whenever he touched it she seemed to moan louder. He slowly played with her for a few minutes until she grabbed his hand.

“Let's actually do it now.” She said panting a little. He nodded and she laid down and he moved between her legs.

“If anything hurts tell me, okay?” She nodded.

“I’ll be fine.” She spread her legs for him and he lined his dick up with her pussy.

He pushed in, and she felt his tip go inside her. She bit her lip. It felt weird, it didn’t hurt, she’d just never had anything, inside her. He kept moving, slowly, making sure she wasn’t in any pain.

“Kiss me First.” He heard her say, and he did without a second thought. Her body was so warm, he couldn’t believe it felt like that. He pushed in as deep as he could and they kept kissing.

“I’m going to start moving.” He said between breaths. 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Each of his thrusts shook her body, and he wasn’t even going that hard. She buried her face in his shoulder. She was so close to him, it brought a feeling of, happiness to her she couldn’t pout words to.

She loved him, she knew that’s what it was now. She never wanted to leave his side.

* * *

Second watched them have sex from a dark corner of the room. Part of her felt, proud of her brother, but another part of her wanted to join. She felt a gnawing hunger in her stomach, and her mouth was watering. She wanted to be the one getting fucked, even if it was by her brother. 

“Oh isn’t that cute.” Vector said, watching with her. “Virgin love, the purest type, but they’re so inexperienced.”

“It can’t be helped. She was a nun, and he worked to much to have time to find a girl.” Second said, ignoring most of what he said.

“Oh yes of course, but, if we were to join, it could make it better for all of us.” He said putting a hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be fun, and you’ll be able to get close to your brother again.” he smirked.

“No, I’m going to leave them alone, they don’t deserve to have this moment get interrupted.” 

“Oh really? And what about you, you never had a moment like this, they were all taken by me.” He chuckled. She bawled her fists and pulled away from him. He was right, but, that didn’t mean she had to do the same to them. No, they deserve to be alone.

“I’m going to the tavern tonight, I’m sure I can pull several into a group session.” She said.

“Fine that works to, go go, have your fun. Also, wipe your face, you’re drooling.” She glared at him but did, and found that was actually was. 

After he left she kept watching. She would work, but, first she had to say something to her brother. When they finally fell asleep after then fun she went over to him and touched him. She could feel his warm body, she could feel the pleasure he had just experienced. 

She shook her head. She just wanted to talk to him, nothing else. She closed her eyes and touched his head. It felt like her body was being pulled at, but she didn’t open them till the feeling stopped. When she opened her eyes First was in front of her, but it seemed like he didn’t actually see her. She quickly looked at herself, and saw she was wearing normal clothes, much to her relief.

“First, do you see me?” he blinked and like a veil had been lifted from his face, he could see her. 

“Second! It’s you.” He hugged her. “This must be a dream.” He said softly.

“It is, sorry.” She hugged him back tightly. “But don’t worry, it is still me. I wanted to check on you.” She smiled.

“I’ve missed you so much, I don’t think you understand.” He said softly. 

“I’ve seen, I’m sorry that I left you with so much.”

“So, you saw.”

“I did, and I understand. But, you gave Michio to a good family, and you still care about him. I could have asked nothing less of you.” She patted his back. “You’ve done well First.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He let go of her. “I was worried you’d be upset in some way.”

“No, I even told you to do that if you couldn’t handle it all, it’s fine.”

“Good, very good.” he looked relieved. “Oh, Astral found me! I’m sure that makes you, somewhat happy.” She smiled a little.

“Yes, I saw it all. You’re so nice to her, I’m sure you’ll have a long loving life with her.”

“You, know alright?” He seemed a little more nervous when she said that.

“I know, and saw. You two were cute together.” She laughed a little.

“Ah, I, sorry you had to see that.” His face went red.

“It’s okay. It's nice to see my little brother growing up.” She smirked but covered her mouth.

“Don’t say stuff like that, it’s, embarrassing.”

“Sure sure, sorry.” She patted his head. “I need to get going now, I’ll try to talk to you again.”

“Ah, bye, please, come back. It’s good that I can talk to you a little.”

“Of course. See you later First.”


	19. Death of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I must admit to something. This story wasn't originally mine, it was actually my girlfriends, and this chapter was one of the first things she did for this AU like, 4 years ago. So I took it, edited and made it fit.

Years had passed. Astral and First stayed very much in love, and ended up having their own child that they named Third, but even with all that First still made sure to stay in Michio’s life. 

Michio himself was growing quickly, and before anyone knew it, he was eight.

Second watched this all from above, watching his first steps and words. She felt proud of him, and proud that he was her child, but it still upset her that she wasn’t there for him. At least she had one way to talk to him, his dreams. Every night she’d see him, and when he started talking, she’s talk to him, sing to him, tell him stories. 

To him, she was that lady from his dreams. She said that she was his mom, but he didn’t understand, because she looked so different from the mom that he saw when she was awake.

“Are you really my mom?” He asked on day after she had finished telling him a story. She paused for a moment and then nodded.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then why don’t you look the same when I’m awake?” He said getting on her lap.

“It’s because I’m not, that mom.” She said carefully.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, she’s not, technically your mom.”

“What does that mean?” She sighed, not sure of what the best way to tell him.

“When you where a baby, I died. And you’re mom and dad took you in and cared for you like you were their baby.” She said, trying to make it as simple as possible.

“Oh, I think. So are you a spirit?” She nodded.

“Yes, like that. I watch over you like a mom would, but, I can only talk to you when you’re asleep.”

“I see.” he nodded. Being so young, it all made sense to him, which, Second was grateful for. 

“But, I don’t want you to tell this to your parents, okay dear?”

“How come?”

“Because, they don’t know I can do this. And I don’t want them upset and thinking you don’t love them because they aren’t your real parents.”

“But I do love them!”

“That’s good, still, they don’t need to know.” She put a finger over her mouth. “It’s your special secret, for you, and only you to know. Okay?”

“Okay, mom.” He said. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“Such a good boy, I just wish I could hug you for real.” She sounded upset as she said that.

“Don’t be sad, I’ll always hug you here then.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and patted his head.

“Such a good boy.”

As he got older he he kept that memory of her in his mind, and he was always reminded of it, every night when she came to see him. Part of him didn’t really think she was his mother, just something his mind made up, but, she seemed so real. The way she talked and acted, the stories she told about her and his uncle, they had to be real. But he was afraid to actually say anything.

* * *

First would visit him several times a week, and if his parents were busy in the bakery he’d go with First to learn a little bit about farming. They walked along in silence, and Michio started thinking about his dears. That lady, his, mom, said First was her brother. So, if he asked him if she was really his mom, he’d tell him, right?

“Uncle,” Michio said quietly/ First looked down at him and smiled.

“Yes, what is it? You’ve been oddly quiet today.”

“I, have a question.”

“About what?” First was somewhat shocked.

“Are my mom and dad, actually my parents?” He asked. First seemed to just look at him and he instantly felt bad. “I'm sorry, I don’t mean to be rude. I’m sorry uncle.”

“What gave you that idea?” He just asked, much to Michio’s relief.

“Well, at night, I have dreams about this lady, and she said she was my real mom.”

“And what does this lady look like?” First asked. 

“She had orange hair, and gold eyes, and she’s always in this white dress.” He explained, the image of her pretty much burned in his mind after so many years.

“I see.” First seemed quiet.

“And she said you where her brother.”

“Of course she did.” He went quiet for a moment. “Well, there’s no point in hiding it. I just wish you were a little older.”

“What do you mean uncle?” He grab his arm.

“That lady is your mother, your real mother. When you’re older I’m sure you’ll understand what that means, but that doesn’t me your mom and dad do love you any differently.” He knelt next to him.

“I know that, she told me that too, but” He stopped and looked at the ground. “Aren’t people supposed to go somewhere when they die?”

“Usually, yes, but, I guess she wanted to stay and watch you.” First patted his head. “You’re very special for that.”

“So, if she’s my mom, then where’s my dad?” First just shook his head and started walking.

“We don’t know, no one does, not even her.” He lied, there was no point in telling him that true when he’s so young.

“Oh, that’s sad.” He watched his feet and followed First.

“It is, but, it doesn’t matter, at least you have your mother.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Michio smiled. “And I have you too, and mom and dad.”

“That’s right.” First smiled. “Okay, let's hurry up and maybe we can stop by my place before you go home.”

* * *

Michio grew older, into a teen, then a young adult. When he was about 16 he started considering asking his true mom some, deeper questions, since he thought he was old enough to understand now. She still came in his dreams every night, unaging, unchanging unlike him.

“You’ve gotten so big, I still remember when you could sit on my lap.” She said one night. He laughed, a little embarrassed.

“I mean, all kids eventually grow up.” He laughed a little.

“I know, but you were such a cute kid, well, I still have the memories at least.” She pat his head and smiled

“Hey mom, can I ask you a few things?” He said. She looked at him confused but then nodded.

“Sure, what are they?”

“Are you really a spirit?” He asked. That took her back a little.

“Why do you ask?” She said nervously. She really didn't want to reveal her true identity to him, but she knew she couldn’t lie to him much longer. 

“Well, you’re always in my dreams, and you can touch me, and feel me, I didn’t think spirits can do stuff like that.” She sighed and looked away from him. 

“I guess you have me there, but, please don’t hate me for this.” She stepped back from him and slowly started to change. Her dress disappeared and was replaced with a tight corset that was held up with a ribbon that wrapped around her neck. Black bat wings grew from her back and a spade tail with a ribbon wrapped around her leg. “I’m a demon, a, succubi to be specific.”

Michio stepped back, he wasn't sure what to think. He had accepted that she dead yes, but, he always had a feeling that she wasn’t just a spirit. But for her to be a demon, he didn’t know how to feel. She never did anything bad to him, so she had some control around him, right? First never said anything about this either, so he must have not known, or he wanted to hide it from him.

“Please, don’t be afraid.” She stepped closer to him. “I would never do anything bad to you. This is just how I live now.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, still somewhat shocked.

“It means, I have to sleep with men to stay alive.” She closed her eyes, feeling ashamed to have to tell him that. She waited for him to yell at her but that never happened, instead, he just hugged her.

“You don’t have to explain.” he held her tightly. “I’m just happy that you’re still here with me.” 

“Oh Michio.” She hugged him tightly. She started crying, not because she was sad, but because he accepted her, and that's all she wanted.

“But wait, does that mean I’m like you?” He sounded afraid when he asked her that. He was happy being just a human, and he knew what could happen if someone found out.

“No no, don’t worry, you’re as much as a human as your other parents. When I had you, I was still human, at the very most you might be able to sense other worldly things. Or say you where to go into magic, that could help you.” She smiled. 

“Well, that’s good at least.”

“But, if you want to join me, I can always help you.” She covered her mouth. She didn’t want to say that, but her nature was getting the better of her now.

“No, I don’t think I’d be good at your type of work.” He laughed awkwardly. 

“Of course dear, I understand.” She kissed his forehead. “Thank you, for accepting what I am. I’ll see you when you sleep again.” She said as she faded away.

He woke up that next morning almost in shock. Was his mom really a demon? Part of him just kept telling himself it was a dream, that they were all connected dreams that he been having for as long as he could remember, but he knew he was just lying to himself if he wanted to believe that.

Then, he noticed something, or, he allowed himself to notice it. A corner of his room, that always seemed dark, he could feel something there. He moved closer to it and put his hand in the shadow. It was warm, like someone was caressing his hand. He pulled it back, but couldn’t stop string into the dark.

“Mom?” He asked. There was no answer, as he expected, but he could tell that she was there. Watching over him.

* * *

First and Michio continued their lives, though First was never truly aware of just what was watching him. In what seemed like a blink of an eye he was an old man, long given up the days of farming, and now just living a peaceful life with Astral.

He didn’t remember when he got the feeling, but at some point he could tell Death was watching him. He didn’t want to scare Astral, but, knowing that his time was close, was a terrifying feeling. He laid in bed, thinking about Second from so many years ago and how she probably felt. 

“Astral, call for Michio and Third. I want to say goodbye to them.” He said calmly. She nodded sadly, knowing that his time was coming. She came back and sat by him, holding his hand tightly.

“They’re coming, do, you think you’ll make it?” She asked softly.

“I should be fine, for now, I just want to make sure I can see them one more.” He looked to the side and saw someone sitting next to him. She was so young, with orange hair, and golden eyes. He smiled widely and raised his hand, hoping to touch her face, only for her to grab his hand and put it down.

“Save your energy. We can talk later.” She said putting a finger over her lips.

His eyes widened. Was he really seeing her? Or was his dying mind playing tricks on him. She touched his face and he could feel her hand, warm as any other persons. Somehow, she was there.

“Second.” He said quietly. Astral heard him and put a hand where her’s was placed.

“Do you see her?” She sounded worried. He nodded.

“I do, it’s been so long.” He felt tears come to his eyes, but, he didn’t want to cry, he didn’t have the strength. Michio and Third where at his house in a matter of hours, making his already small room very crowded.

“Father how are you doing?” Third said, holding his hand.

“You two made it just in time. I’m happy.” He smiled.

“We dropped everything them moment Astral said something.” Michio said.

“Good, very good.” He closed his eyes for a moment, making everyone freak out for a moment, until he opened them again. “Third.” He looked at him.

“Yes father?” He said, holding his hand.

“You where the best son I could have ever asked for, and you’ve grown to be such a fine young man. I hope this life treats you well.” He moved his head to Michio.

“Yes uncle?”

“In my eyes, you were like a second child to me, I’m, sorry I couldn’t raise you.”

“Don’t be sorry, my family has been so kind to me, and I was still able to be with you at time.”

“I’m glad you think that, I'll make me rest easy.” He was quiet again and Astral came closer and sat by him. 

“Please rest dear, don’t force yourself.” She said softly, trying not to cry.

“Have I ever told you where the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen?” He said with a smile. She couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Everyday dear.” She patted his arm.

“I still remember that day you came knocking on my door in the rain. Seeing you again was like starting a new life, and I’m glad I lived it with you.” He held her hand.

“You’re still kind to me.” She started weeping, “I love you First.” 

“I love you too.” He looked off and saw a figure in the door. 

Long dark robes and a hood that covered the face. A scythe in hand with a blade that gleamed in the candle light. He knew just what it was, and he accepted it. The figure moved closer and lifted its hood, and then he thought he really was losing his mind. It was Fourth, form so many years ago, and not looking to a day older. She reached into her robe and pulled out what he thought was a pocket watch.

“You are-” He started, but she just shook he head.

“Later, I’ll answer your questions.” He noticed Second move to a back corner and he nodded, understanding that his time was up.

“I’m going to see Second again.” He said closing his eyes. “I’ll see you guys soon. I love each of you.” And his body went limp. When he opened his eyes again he saw himself in bed and his family around him. Fourth had a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you again.” She sounded friendly.

“Ah, good to see you too, Fourth.” He noticed his body was younger, which was a pleasant surprise.

“I’m not Fourth.” She said simply, holding out her hand. “That was my human name. Now, I’m just Death.”

“I, see. How shocking.” He laughed a little. “I would have never guessed.”

“That’s what I was going for.” She smiled a little but it disappeared. “We have to do something before you pass on.” Clouds gathered around them and he could hear someone moving around.

“First!” He heard someone scream as he was hugged. He looked down and saw Second.

“Second! It’s really you!” He hugged her tightly. He saw little bat wings coming out of her back and it stunned him.

“Second, what are those?” He asked, trying to stay calm. She let go of him showing off her full body. She was dressed in strips of black cloth that wrapped around her body in an x pattern and she had a little black tail with a ribbon around it too.

“I, wish you didn’t have to see this.” She covered herself, cursing that she wasn’t just a little more covered. “But, I’m glad I get to see you again.” She smiled.

“Ah, yes, I’m glad to see you too.” He smiled, trying to ignore her clothes. “Second, just, what are you?” She sighed knowing she had to explain herself to him now.

“I’m a, demon First. A succubus. Vector turned me into one.” She looked away from him.

“He did? How?”

“He said I could watch Michio and talk to him like this so, I accepted. That’s how I was able to talk to you in your dreams.” She said.

“I, see. So, why are you here now?” Death moved forward.

“Because she marked you you have the choice to go with her or me.” She said bluntly. Second looked down, hating how she worded it.

“Wait, I have to pick? Why?”

“It’s how a demon pack works. She has claim to your soul as much as I do.”

“Yes, so, please First, come with me, we’ll stay together as a family. You can bring Astral and Third with you too.” She grabbed his hands, but quickly let go of them.

“Um, I don’t know Second.” He sighed. “Such a life, isn’t something I’m interested in. Being with Astral was all I ever needed, and, it feels wrong for me to do it even now after I’m dead. I’m, sorry Second.” She was quiet, but he could see tears streaking down her face. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No no, I should be sorry, it was wrong to ask you to do such a thing.” She wiped her face and gave him a fake smile. “I just wanted to give you the choice, that’s all.”

“Second,” He stepped forward but Death got between him and her. She had that watch in her hand and he saw the hands where both at 12.

“That’s enough. First, is that your final decision?” She asked sternly.

“Yes, yes it is.” He looked down.

“Very good. You can say one last goodbye Second.” She said. Second nodded and ran over to First and hugged him again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put you through this. I’m sorry First.” She wept.

“It’s, okay Second. I, hope you can get pass this.” He said, not sure what to say to make her feel better. Death tapped her scythe against the ground and Second let go of him and faded away.

“I, don’t understand what happened.” He said quietly.

“It’s the fate she picked.” Death said, putting the watch away. “And this is yours. Are you ready to pass on now?” 

“Can I actually stay with you?” Death took a step back, like she was caught off guard.

“What's the point of that? Wouldn’t you rather pass on?” She asked.

“Well, yes, but, I want to watch Second, I want her to, come with us.” He said slowly, unsure of what he really wanted to say.

“Hm, I see.” She was quiet but then nodded. “Fine, if that’s what you want. You can follow me.”

“Thank you, Death.” He said, bowing a little. 

Second flew away, crying her eyes out for losing her brother. She knew he wouldn’t agree, but to hear him actually deny her, it hurt even worse. She had waited so many years, and now, he was just out of her reach.

“Aw, what’s wrong dear.” Vector said, grabbing her arm.

“Nothing, just, First.” She said, not trying to look at his eyes.

“Oh yes, that, brother of yours. Finally died? And you don’t have his soul. How bad Second, you failed as a succubus.” He teased. She clenched her fist. She hated how he was mocking her for losing someone like him, just because she didn’t want to fuck him.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, you can always make up for the loss." He pulled her away and she reluctantly went with him.

"You just need to have some fun, then you'll forget about him." Vector said with a snap of his fingers. Next thing she knew she was surrounded by three men with their cocks out. Vector was out of site and while she was shocked at him for doing such a thing to her, her mind didn't care now.

She took two of them in her hands and started sucking the third off. The taste made her mind spin, and she nearly forgot why she was upset before. She messily licked and sucked on the man's dick, and occasionally gave a lick to the other two she was stroking. 

Soon each pulled there cocks away for her and she knew what was coming. She opened her mouth and cupped her hands, waiting to catch all their cum. Most of it got on her face and hair. She gave them a lusty smile and licked most of it while staring at them. She then laid back and spread her legs open.

"Who wants my pussy first?" She smirked while she fingered herself. They glanced at each other and one pushed his way forwarded and motioned for her to get on top of him. She crawled over him while rubbing her pussy against his dick and then slowly pushing it in. She moaned softly as she pushed it all the way in to the based. She looked over at the others and laughed.

"I still have two more holes to fill." She gestured with her hand and mouth. "Please stuff me with your cocks." She begged. One moved around her and pressed his dick against her asshole while another forced his cock in her mouth.

She moaned again, enjoying the rough treatment. All three men moved quickly, ramming her body roughly and making her scream in pleasure. She couldn’t think about anything at the moment besides the cocks inside her. The man fucking her face grabbed her hair and shoved his down her throat and came. She swallowed it all with a dreamy look on her face. 

The other two grabbed her ass and sides and seemed to be moving quicker. She almost went limp, unable to keep up with their pace, but she still loved the feeling. She felt something warm fill her inside and she felt herself come with them. After that she could barely think, She noticed them moving, and felt them start fucking her again, so she figured they changed positions. 

It went on for several hours until she heard them them leave the room and she was lying in a pool of seman. She felt sticky, but she didn’t care, she just felt so good nothing else mattered. Vector appeared next to her and looked down.

“You look like a whore.” He smirked. “Was it good at least?” She nodded and smirked.

“It felt wonderful. They were so big, and they gave me so much to eat.” She opened her mouth. “It’s to bad I wasted some.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll see them again tomorrow, then, you’ll have their souls.”

“Oh good, so, I’m doing a good job?” She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

“Yes, a better one, but you should be taking souls every night.” He sighed. “Wrell, after that kid is dead I’m sure you’ll do a better job.” She looked down, slowly remembering what had happened.

“Yes, of course.” She looked away from him. Vector saw her change of emotion and grabbed her by the hair.

“Now now, what’s with the face?” He made her stand while still having a grip on her hair. “I think you need more men tonight, that’ll make you happy.” His eyes started growing red. She struggled to get his hand off her hair but he was to strong for her.

“Let go Vector!” She screamed. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop thinking about it.”

“Oh, I don’t believe you.” He grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye. “You aren’t going to think about those humans, right?” She slowly stopped struggling and just kept looking into his eyes.

“Right Second?” He repeated.

“Yes, dear.” She said softly. He smirked and had her stand up.

“Good girl, let’s fine you some more play things.” Vector laughed.

* * *

Not long after First died, Astral followed after him, and her reaction to Death was almost the same.

“Oh, it’s been so long, I thought I’d never see you again Fourth.” Astral said, covering her face.

“I’m, sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth.” Death said, actually feeling a little regret for leaving her alone for so long.

“I understand completely, just, after you left me, I was so scared. But, you did help me too, so, I can’t help but be in your debt.”

“You don’t have to be.” She put a hand on her head. “And, I’m not Fourth anymore.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Astral nodded a little and Death smiled

“Always so kind, maybe that’s why I liked you so much.” Death chuckled a little. “Remember when I said you should consider finding a husband?”

“Oh yes I remember.” She laughed a little. “I guess you were right in the end, but I found someone so kind.”

“That you did.” Death moved her rode and First appeared with a smile. 

“Good to see you again.” he said with a smile. Astral tackled him with a hug and started weeping.

“Oh First, I missed you so much.” She sobbed. “Everyday was so hard after you were gone, the only thing that helped was knowing I’d see you again!” He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

“It’s okay Astral, we’re together again.” He glance up at Death and she shook her head a little.

“Not exactly.”

“Right,” First held Astral’s arms. “We’re going to be apart for a little longer.” He said.

“Wait, why? What happened?”

“It’s, Second. I’m not moving on until she does.” He looked away.

“What happened to her?”

“Some, very bad things. She’s, a demon, and I refuse to move on until she can come with me.” Astral looked close to crying again.

“I, see.” She closed her eyes. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No, I won’t force you, this is, a family matter.” She nodded and kissed him again.

“I’ll be waiting for you. Then, we can be a family again.” She said, trying to sound happy, but it still hurt her to know she was losing her husband again.

“Thank you dear, for everything.” He kissed her again, and let Death take her away. She faded away and Death saw him wiping away tears.

“You really want to stay with me still?” She sounded almost worried for him.

“Yes, I do. Second can’t stay a demon forever, so when she’s overcome that, I’ll go with her.” She sighed and nodded. 

“If you wish, I can’t stop you.”


	20. Back to the Old Life

Life had been good to Michio. His parents trained him how to be a baker, and he mastered it by the time he was 18. Not long after that his parents decided to retire and he ended up running it all on his own, a task he found harder then expected being it was just him, but enjoyed it.

He worked there for several years, until both of them had passed on, and he found that he wanted to leave and see the word, and learn more outside of just baking.

With that he sold the bakery and left in hopes that he could become an apprentice in a bigger city. And that he did. He found work under a chef who served noblemen and wealthy merchants, and it was more than he could have hoped for, but the work was twice as demanding then being a simple baker was. There was times he considered going home, living with his uncle and just taking up the farmer trade, but there was always a small voice that told him not too.

There was also Second, who watched over him every day, and told him not to give up. She knew he wanted to succeed, and she was going to make sure he did just that.

“You have to keep trying dear, you’ve done so much, you can’t just stop.” Second said during one of their nightly talks.

“I know, but, it’s hard. Some of those people talk like they know so much more because someone else cooked a different way. I’m so sorry I’m not from the east.” He said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, that one won’t be a problem anymore.” She smirked. 

“Wait, please don’t tell me you’re going after people.”

“I mean, I was planning on it anyway.” She tilted her head from side to side. “Besides, what does it matter, he was never coming back anyway. And now he can’t spread rumors about you.” She held his hand.

“I, guess so. It still sounds wrong. Like I’m sending someone to kill them.”

“Oh don’t worry, they had it coming anyway.” She smiled and hugged him. “They’re bad people as is, this just give me more of a reason.” She stroked his head.

“Thanks, I guess.” He wasn’t really sure how to feel about what she was doing.

“Of course dear, now, keep trying.” And then she faded away, waking him up.

After that he didn’t really talk about people who had given him issues to her, but he knew it was the only way she could try to help him. He also forced himself to improve, not just out of spite, but because he found himself actually wanting to go home. It took him about two years, but then he finally became a master, and upon proving himself to his own master he was given his daughter, Yuzu, to marry.

It was a shock to him, but he accepted. She was a nice enough girl from what he had seen of her, and denying her would be disrespectful too. They married and he continued to work with his master, but now as a chef. He stayed there for several years, leaving occasionally to see his uncle back home. As First got older Michio worried that something would happen to him and he would miss a chance at s ring his uncle ever again. But Second always managed to ease those fears.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you when him time is near. You don't have to worry about him."

"But how can you know? What if there's any accident." Michio asked one night.

"I have a special connection with him, like I do with you." She tapped her lips. "Don't worry, I will know when."

"And you'll tell me?"

"Of course dear. You two mean the world to me, and I want to do whatever I can to help, even if my options are limited." She sighed. 

“Thanks.” He said. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

“Anything for you dear.” She smiled. 

He kept sending letters and visiting First, still worried that his mom could be wrong, or not predict an accident. He considered moving back just to be safe, but if his family would appreciate that, he wasn’t to sure. Maybe in the future, but for now, it would have to wait. And wait he did. Several more years passed and nothing happened, much to his relief, but the worry was still there.

Then one night when Second visited him, he just knew something was wrong.

“You should, visit First now.” She said softly.

“But I was just there.” He paused. “No, it can’t be.” She nodded.

“I’m sorry, but, he’s still alive at least, and you’ll have time to see him.”

“Yeah that’s true, but, still.” He looked down. “I should be prepared for this, but, it’s still feels horrible.”

“I know it does, but, that’s how Death is.” She seemed to bit her tongue when she mentioned Death.

“I’ll make plans in the morning. Hm, Yuzu’s going to hate all the moving I’m doing.” He shook his head. “Maybe I should just stay there.”

“That could be smart.” Second said, her tone changing. “Being closer to family is never bad.”

“Very true, I’ll have to see about that.” With that knowledge he went back to his hometown, much to the surprised of his uncle, but, First seemed to have an idea of why he was there.

“Can’t stay away I see?” First asked when they were sitting together the night after Michio arrived back.

“Well, yes,” Michio laughed a little, “I think I just miss this place.”

“Of course of course.” First took a drink. “You should just stay. The town hasn’t found another baker since you left, and I’m sure it’ll save you the hassle of moving.”

“I've considered that, but I’m not to sure.”

“I see.” First nodded and then sighed. “So, what’s the other reason you’re here for.” He said more seriously. Michio was quiet and looked at the table. Was he really going to tell him that he was about to die? That would be horrible, but, if he said mom was the one who told him, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

“ _ She _ told you to do it, didn’t she?” He nodded. “I figured. Well, I’m not upset.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. She always seems to know so much about me, I don’t really understand it.” First scratched his chin. “Then again, she has access to more as a spirit, so I guess it makes sense.” Michio seemed to cringe when he said spirit.

“So, you know exactly why then?” He asked, not really sure if it was obvious or not.

“Yes, I know my times coming to an end.” He looked out a darkened window. “It’s something I feel, like a cloud hanging over me. I don’t really know what to think about it thought.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why should you be? You’re here because you want to be with me, right?” That shocked Michio but he nodded. “Well there you go, don’t be sorry. I’m happy you’re here.”

“I was, worried there’d be a time where I might never see you again.” He admitted.

“I felt the same.” First ‘s voice was quiet. “That one day you’d leave, and that would be the last time I’d see you. I’ve thought like that ever since you decided to leave.”

“I didn’t know. I would have stayed.”

“Why would you? It’s your life, you’re a master chef, with a loving wife and family because you left. Staying here wouldn’t have given you those things. Well mostly.” He chuckled a little and took a drink.

“I guess you’re right.” Michio laughed with him.

“Exactly. Now, go rest. Let’s try to enjoy these last days together.”

That month seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, because before he knew it, he was being told that First was dying and he had say his last goodbyes. It was a hard night for him. He stayed in that room for what seemed like hours, helped Astral and Third grive and then prepare his body to get buried.

Oddly enough, he didn’t see Second at all that night. He figured she was with First, but he also remembered that he didn’t know about her, demonic side, and she was probably explaining herself to him. Still it was strange of her to not be in his dreams.

* * *

After First death Michio planned on leaving, but in a matter of weeks Astral died too, and he had to stay behind to help Third, since it was the right thing to do. He’d lost both of his parents, and Michio knew very well how hard it was to deal with such feelings.

After spending so much time there he decided that it was time to ask his wife about moving to his hometown. He sent her a letter, just to give her a warning, and to his shock, he got a very quick reply saying she was willing to move. He left quickly, having Third keep his things for him, since it would be less to move latter.

When he got back home Michio told Yuzu about everything that had happened, along with how he had considered moving for several years. He told her about how they could restart his parents old bakery, and she agreed saying that she had wanted to leave the larger cities anyway, so it wasn’t that bad of an idea.

With that decided they packed up everything, she said goodbye to her family and they left. They moved into First’s old home because even though it was left to Third, he had no wish of staying there after his parents had died. Then they restarted his parent’s old bakery and they where set. His family seemed to enjoy being in his hometown, and he wished he’d asked sooner, but it didn’t matter. He felt happy, like he was truly home after so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Yuzu? I went to my girlfriend, said, give me a name of a ygo girl, and Yuzu was the winner. Ta da


	21. Untouched by Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another part of this story was was taken for my girlfriends original fic, yay

Michio’s family was aware of his mother, so to say. They knew he had dreams about her, but they weren’t aware of just what she was. He told them she was like a guardian angel, and they accepted that willingly, which made things easier for him.

As he got older he would talk about her more, what she looked like, who she talked, the story she told him about when she was alive. They would just nod and accept it. To everyone else he was just someone who never got to see his mother, who was dreaming about what she could be like, and only he could know about her true nature.

“Mom, do you know when I’ll die?” He asked suddenly one day. She was quiet, like she didn’t want to tell, but then she nodded.

“Yes, I do.”

“Will you tell me when?” He held her hand and looked at her. She was the same as he always remembered, still young and dressed in a simple dress, which he found better than her more, demonic clothes.

“I’m, not sure if I can.”

“But you told me about First’s.”

“And you're not First, and I did that to, help you see him, that’s all.” He sighed.

“That’s true. Sorry. Do you, at least know how it will end?” She nodded a little.

“It’ll be a quiet death, nothing horrible so to say.”

“That’s good at least.” But she sighed.

“It’s hard knowing these things. I saw First die, now you.” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I don’t want you to go yet. I don’t care how old you are, you're still my little boy.” She hugged him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think about it like that. At least, it’ll mean we can be together then at least.” He said with a small smile.

“Yes, of course.” She gave him a fake smile. She didn’t say anything about First to him, because she didn’t want to have to explain it, just yet.

Soon, Michio knew his time was coming. He wasn’t told, he just felt it. He was so tired and his body barely wanted to move. He was surrounded by his family, his wife, children, and even some of their young children. He smiled and and held one of his daughter's hands.

“My dear, this house will be yours when me and your mother are gone. Please raise your children here and think about me.” He said with a smile.

Sitting next to him was Second. She had a hand on his head, and was mimicking her patting his head, but he didn’t feel it. She turned her head to the door and he followed her eyes and saw a figured in the door. Black robes with the face covered, holding a scythe. He knew just who it was, Death, coming for his soul. Second moved away to the edge of the room and Death sat by him and took of its hood. 

She, looked just like Second to him, the orange hair, the eyes. He tried to say something but she put a finger over his mouth and shook her head. 

“Not yet.” She said softly, and he nodded.

“Mom, I get to see you now.” He said softly as he closed his eyes for the last time.

He heard crying around him, and when he opened his eyes he was standing by his own body. Everyone in the room was crying and he wanted to stay, to say goodbye once more, but Death just shook her head. She pulled out a watch and clicked it open.

“Come, we have some business to take care of.” She said sternly. She tapped her scythe against the ground and the room disappeared.

“Good to see you again Michio.” He heard in a familiar voice. In front of him was First, looking as young as he was when Michio was still so young. He felt his eyes tear up and he hugged him tightly.

“First! It’s been so long!” First hugged him back and patted his back.

“It has been. I’m glad to see you had such a good life even after I was gone.” He smiled.

“Michio! First!” They heard a voice from behind him. Second ran over and hugged Michio tightly. 

“I finally get to hold you!” Second sobbed into his chest. He hugged her back just as tightly.

“Finally, after so many years.” He said softly. She left go of him after a minute and the turn to First and did the same.

“It’s been so long brother.” She said shaking her head. “I’m glad I could see you again.”

“I’m glad too.” He kissed her head gently. Death coughed and Second let go of him instantly.

“Go on Second, time is limited.” Death said coldly. 

“Of course.” Second bowed and went back to Michio. “Do you remember when I first revealed myself to you dear? That option is still available to you. Become an incubus with me, and then we can be together forever” She said holding his hands.

Death kept looking at the watch, waiting for his answer to see if it would just stop, or break like Second’s had. Michio hugged her again.

“Mom, I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think I’ll be good at that type of work, and, I want to rest. I’ve had such a busy life. I want to rest a little before I do even more, then I’ll visit you.” He smiled.

Death watched stopped and she nodded and put it back in her robe. She stepped back, tears running down her face, knowing that she had just lost the last of her family.

“Mom?” He said worried for her.

“No no, go on dear, you’re right, you were busy in life, take a rest, but, that means, I’ll never see you again. Spirits can’t interact with demons after Death has taken them away,” She glanced at First. “Unless it’s a special case.” He grabbed her and hugged her for one last time. 

“I’m sorry mom. Thank you for being with me all this time and waiting for me, but, I think it’s my turn to wait for you.” He turned and went away with Death. 

Death passed by Second and looked down at her.

“He’s chose his path just like you did. I hope you’re enjoying your new life, but now this is goodbye Second.” She said coldly, not even looking directly at her. Second faded and First held Michio’s hand.

“Do you want to stay with Death and wait for her?” He asked. Michio didn’t even have to think about it, he just nodded.

* * *

Second found herself back in Michio’s room with his crying family and she started weeping over the body of her son. Soon his body was taken out and she followed it, all the way till it was buried.

When his body was buried sadness seemed to hang in the air. It was almost impossible to breath, and sobs could be heard even after everyone left. At night weeping could still be heard, and some people said they say a young lady kneeling at the gravestone crying all night long.

Second had given up on her life. She missed him, talking to him every night, being with him, being called mom by him. She just sat by his grave all day and night, crying her eyes out.

“Death! I’m sorry! I was wrong!” She wailed to the sky. “I didn’t know this would happen, otherwise I would have went with you! Please, forgive me! Please take me to my son!” 

Death heard all of this and just shook her head. She couldn’t touch her unless her demonic body were to die, but she couldn’t even tell her that much.

Two weeks passed and Second stayed at the grave, never moving from that spot. She neglected her job as a succubi and her body weakened, but she didn’t care. Maybe it would kill her and she could see her family again.

Vector was looking for her though. He’d left her alone, thinking she was able to work on her own now, but he heard about the death of her son and that concerned him. He flew to her old house and didn’t find her at all, which worried him. Maybe she was caught by a mage or priest and taken down. He shook his head, and went to the graveyard, since he over heard rumors about a demon now living there.

At first he didn’t hear or see anything, but then he saw a lady lying on the ground. He flew down to inspect it and saw it was Second. She had pass out due to exhaustion and just a lack of energy. He chuckled a little and went to pick her up, and say the gravestone that she was laying at.

“Here lies Michio, a loving father and husband. Now he is with his mother.” Vector read out loud. He laughed and shook Second.

“So you lost this one too? I guess that stone is even bigger slap in the face now.” She was still asleep and he just shrugged. “Let’s fix you up, we can’t have you dying.” He smirked and flew her to an empty house and threw her on the bed.

He got on top of her and kissed her roughly. Slowly she opened her eyes, getting a little bit of energy from him. He saw those golden eyes, the eyes he fell in love with the first time he saw them. He slapped her, angry that she tried to take them away from him. She just smiled, no longer caring about anything, no longer willing to live anymore.

“You’re so stupid! Just because a human is dead you decide to throw away your new life?” He screamed at her. “Well, you’re no longer a human, and it isn’t as easy to die like this.” He kissed her again and pulled on her hair making her moan. 

“You aren’t going to leave that easily while I’m around! I’ll make those nasty little feelings disappear.” He made her look into his eyes. “Look at me and repeat what I say.” His eyes turned red and so did hers. “You were never a human and you never had a family.”

She was silent and he pulled her hair again.

“Repeat me! You were never a human, and you never had a family! You’re a succubus and you live only to fuck humans!” 

“I was never a human and I never had a family.” She repeated slowly. He nodded and started kissing her neck.

“Very good, now keep going.” He untied the ribbon around her neck and let her top fall off. He started pinching and pulling on her nipples. She moaned but kept repeating his words. He then moved her so he could see her ass.

“Now Second, what are you?” He said grabbing her ass.

“I’m a succubus!” He spanked her hard enough to leave a red mark.

“Very good dear.” He licked his fingers and started thrusting them in her pussy. "You’re a succubus and you don’t have a family!” He pulled her hair again.

She moaned loudly and kept repeating his words. She couldn’t think of anything else but Vector, and how much she wanted him to fuck her. He moved again and had her on her knees. He rubbed a dick against her and thrust in, making her scream in pleasure. He stuck his fingers in her mouth to clean them, but forced her to keep saying those same words.

He pulled her head back to look at him.

“And who’s Michio?” He asked. That name was familiar, but right now she wasn’t sure why. “Who is he?” Vector repeated.

“I, I don’t know!” She felt her mind turning dark. All she wanted was pleasure and cocks to sate her lust.

They moved again and she was on top of him, riding both of his cocks. Her tail was wagging around like a dogs and she had a hungry look on her face.

“Now what are you Second?” He asked again while grabbing at her ass.

“I’m a succubus! Your succubus, Second!” She screamed in pleasure. He smirked, knowing that she was now fully under his influence. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

“Such a good girl.” He said. “We can play all night, just to make you feel better.” He said with a smirk. She nodded eagerly and kept thrusting.

Twilight appeared and Second was resting her head on Vector’s legs while he was petting her head.

“You did so well.” He said. “And you were so beautiful while you did it.”

“Of course, I’m a succubus, it’s only natural.” She smiled. “But, I enjoy it more when I’m with you.” She sounded shy when she said that. He ran a hand down her back and nodded.

“And what about your family?” He asked while playing with her. She bit her lip a little and then closed her eyes.

“What family are you talking about? I don’t have one, unless, you want to start one.” She blushed a little.

“Oh no, not at all, you’re my lover, and that’s it.” 

“Of course, but, it could be nice.” She laid back on his lap, ready to sleep.

“You need to make sure you fuck several guys tonight dear if you want your energy back.” He said, changing the subject. “You’re lucky I could spare you some, but it’s not enough to last you.”

“I will, I promise, but, just let me sleep for now.” She said as she drifted off. Vector smirked and picked her up.

“Of course you will, because I will never leave you.” He flew off. “You’re soul is mine, and you’re never leaving me.” he said with a laugh.

A crow that had been watching them flew off, until it landed on someones hand.

“So now it starts.”


	22. Broken and Unseen

Seconds demonic nature came out after that night. Whatever Vector had done, it awoke something in her that Michio must have been holding down, a powerful lust that could never be relieved.

She went all over the world, finding different victims to claim. She didn’t care if they were nobles or religious men, she would fuck them all without another thought. She even managed to get a pope in bed, which made Vector more than ecstatic. 

“You’re doing so good!” He laughed and clapped his hands. “Nothing like a man that holy being reduced to a male whore in a matter of days.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with me.” She smiled and leaned against him.

“Of course I am, to bad Death got him first.” He clenched his fist. “You’ll have to be quicker next time, souls like his are harder to get.” She nodded. 

“I understand, sorry. Can I still get a little, reward?” She asked him with a playful pout.

“So needy, but, sure, you deserve this.” He smirked and grabbed her ass.

Years passed after that and she was hunting for a new target from the countryside. Something about the area felt, nostalgic to her, but she couldn’t think of a reason why it would. She found a small house that had recently been moved into by a young couple. She smirked to herself as she looked into the window. A young man to fuck, and a family to destroy, that thought alone brought her immense pleasure. The pair were in the main bedroom putting clothing way.

“Yusei, where did you put Yuma’s clothes?” The lady asked while she was looking through some drawers. The guy, Yusei helped his wife look around for them while Second watched hungry before getting into the house.

She found herself in a hallway and was hit with a strange feeling of deja vu, as if she had walked there before. She shook her head and kept looking through the rooms, hoping there might be more men to seduce. All she found was a small child playing with toys in a different room.

He must have heard something because he turned his head, and to her surprise, he smiled. She looked behind her, unsure if someone had come up, but saw no one. She went up to the child and looked down at him. He kept smiling and got up and waved at her.

“You can, see me?” She asked, not really sure why she was so interested in him.

He nodded but didn’t say anything. She frowned, unsure if he would get in the way. She went up the stairs and he followed behind her. She found the room the parents where in and again she was hit with that strange feeling, but this time, she could actually remember something. 

She saw herself in that room, with, another person, someone with blonde hair, smiling and laughing with her while they worked.

“First.” She said without thinking. She covered her mouth and shook her head. Why did she say that? The small boy made it to the room and his parents seemed surprised.

“Yuma what are you doing here?'' His mother said.

Again Second was hit with another memory. She saw a different boy, with orange hair, that looked like her. 

“Michio.” She said.

The adults turned and looked in her direction but didn’t see anything. Yuma’s mom picked him up and held him, but Second saw herself and that other boy in their place. She shook her head and found herself crying. Why was this happening? Who were those people she’s seeing? What is this place? Why is it messing with her so badly?

She kept crying, she didn’t know why, she just felt a horrible sadness take over her.

The people could hear her, and they were looking around in fear hoping they could find a source to the crying. Second couldn’t take it anymore and flew out of the house, hoping that would help.

“Who are you, why am I like this?” She kept sobbing and found herself flying to the graveyard. She landed and started desperately looking through the graves, looking for a name she didn’t even know.

“What are you doing.” Vector said from behind her. She jumped and quickly tried to dry her eyes.

“I’m looking for something, that’s all.” She said, trying to sound normal. “M, it starts with M, the name, I mean.” She kept trying to look but Vector grabbed her arm.

“Oh dear, have those nasty memories come back?” His eyes started glowing but Second strangled to get away from him.

“No, let go Vector! I need to find this!” She tried to pull away, but he just grabbed her chin and made her look deep into his eyes.

“Look at me dear!” He held her tightly by the shoulders and she felt afraid of him. He looked at her intensely and she started feeling dizzy.

“Please, Let me go!” She begged weakly, but slowly her mind started to go black, those two people fading back into the deepest parts of her memory.

“You are a succubus, Second. You don’t have any family, and you were never a human.” She seemed to nodded and then pass out in his arms. He laughed a little and flew away with her.

There was the screech of a crow as it flew away from the graveyard and back into someone's hand.

“He did it again, I shouldn’t be surprised, but I still hoped that would have been enough to break his influence on her.” The bird flew away. “I’m sorry, but you two have to keep waiting.” 

Two spirits appear and nodded.

“We understand, thank you for watching Death.” First said. She just nodded and kept moving as they followed her.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Michio asked as they went along, watching Death collect the souls of the dead.

“I’m not sure. Vector has a strong hold on her. Honestly, it would be pure luck to get her back.” Death said plainly.

“I see.” Michio said, as he slowly tried to think of ways he could save Second soul.


	23. Rebirth

Centuries passed, and the succubus Second became nothing more the a legend and myth that people marked up to the beliefs of magic, demons and angels. Yet that didn’t make her go away, she was still in people's dreams and in hidden away hotel rooms.

Death kept watching her, because, even if she made it seem like she didn’t care about what happened to Second, part of her couldn’t help but feel worried. There was also the fact that she was carrying around the spirits of her brother and son, and they wanted nothing more then to help her, so, she could act least act like she was just doing it for them.

Michio was also getting restless as he watched Second fall deeper into her destructive life, and Death knew this by just by how he acted whenever they got more news about her.

“There must be a different way to help her instead of just watching her self destruct.” He said when they watched her latest stunt, which was an orgy with about 50 guys. Death just sighed and got rid of the image.

“I’m sorry, there really isn’t one. She can’t be exorcised like a normal demon, and demon hunters don’t exist anymore.” She said shaking her head.

“And those wouldn’t even bring her back to us, right?” First asked.

“Exactly. Those would just destroy her, soul and body in all.” Death opened her hand, as if to show that Second would just disappear if such a thing happened. 

“Well how could we get her back then? If at all, there must be some way.” Michio seemed to beg. She was quiet for a few minutes and then she turned away.

“She’d have to break her pact with Vector.”

“Pact?”

“Yes, he’s the one that’s truly in control of her. She actually almost broke it before, when you died, but then he found her, and he hasn’t left her since that.”

“So, does that mean we have to kill him?” Neither of them really knew much about Vector, they just knew he was the one that turned Second, but, that was as far as it went.

“I could say yes, but he’s the same as Second, to powerful, actually, he’s stronger.” Death shook her head. 

“So, someone has to take her away from Vector, and then she can, die again?” She just nodded, not sure where Michio was going with his thoughts. Second was to far gone, her only human contact was for fucking, so there wasn’t that much that could be done.

“What if one of us talked to her? Do you think we could snap her out of his control? Like what happened when she went to the old house all those years ago?” He asked. 

Such a plan, was that even possible? Death never considered that really, but then again, she never considered sending souls back to the human world in the first place. She closed her eyes deep in thought.

“It will be a lot of work to do so.” She paused. “You’d have to be reborn, which means you’d need to have descendants, and when you’re reborn you’d lose all your memories and you’ll only get them back if you were to say, have a near death experience.”

“Well we have to try at least!” He sounded also desperate at this point. “Please Death, I hate seeing her like this, and you must too. We have to try anything!” She sighed. He had a point, but she didn’t want to agree, but, to save Second, maybe it really was worth it.

“I’ll have to see.” She turned around. “I’m aware that you have some descendants, but I have to see how old they are, they any are planning to get pregnant, so on.” Death waved her hand as she explain it all.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” 

“Of course” Both him and First thought they saw Death smile a little, but it was gone in an instant.

* * *

It was several more years before the plans was ever brought up again. Really, Michio thought Death just wanted to drop the idea in all, and he didn’t really want to push her more then he should, considering just who she was. So when she brought it up, it was a shock to him.

“Do you still wish to get reborn?” She asked one day with no warning. He looked at her confused for a moment but then remembered what she was talking about.

“I mean, if it could help mom, I’m willing to do anything.” He said with a nod.

“Well, you are lucky. You have a, great granddaughter who recently got pregnant. If you wish, you can, become her child, so to say.” 

“Really? I mean, that’s amazing, but, the thought of it is, a strange one.”

“Yes yes, it is, but you should be lucky such a chance has happened. You’re family is an old one, most of the time they die out after a few hundred years, so be thankful you even have this chance.”

“Oh yes I am.” He put his hands together and acted like he was praying to her. “I’ll do it if it means we can save her.”

“Very good. Well, you still have a few more months.” Death brought up a picture of who he guess was his granddaughter. “I’ll make sure you have time to say goodbye to First too.”

“Thank you, um, is there anything I should prepare for?”

“Not really, well, you can’t do much either way.” The picture cleared and she started walking off but he followed.

“So, can I ask a few things at least?”

“I guess so.” She said, not sounding interested.

“You said I’ll lose my memories, and I’ll only get them back if I have a near death experience, right?” She nodded. “So, what happens if that doesn’t happen?”

“You live your life, not knowing anything, and when you die, we’ll be back at step one. Only problem is, I’ll only be able to do this once.”

“Really?” He sounded shocked.

“Yes, technically, I have no control over things like this, considering it’s the opposite of what I do.” She moved her hand around as she explained. “But, I know how to slip you in, but, only once. I’m sure I’ll have someone complaining about it either way, but, I don’t care.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you in trouble.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” She smirked a little. “Really, I shouldn’t be holding onto souls either but, here we are.” He swore she was about to laugh after she said that, but her face was blank a moment later.

“Okay, I see.” He thought for a moment. “So, say I get my memories back, what then?”

“That is a little different. If it happens when you’re a small child it will have to wait until you’re older, but if it happens when you’re far older, it could be just as bad as you never getting them back.”

“Hm, this could go badly if things don’t go well I’m guessing.”

“Yes, it could. But, We’ll just have to hope for the best.”

* * *

The time came for Michio to be reborn. He hugged First and smiled.

“Watch over me, okay?”

“Of course.” First patted his head and smiled back. “Enjoy this, most people don’t get to live two life times.” 

“I will, or, I’ll try to at least.” He then went to Death and nodded.

“I’m ready.” She nodded and held her scythe up.

“I suggest you close your eyes.” She said as she swung it around. 

He expected to feel pain, but, he felt nothing. Then, he couldn’t even think, he knew nothing. It was dark, so dark, but he saw a light, and started moving towards that.

Then the room filled with crying.


	24. Guardian Death

“Come on Allen, my family has done this for ages, it’s not bad.”

“I’d rather not take my son to a witch of all things, Anna. That’s all.” Allen said. “Besides, what is she going to tell us anyway.”

“Well, there’s many things she could tell us.” Anna rocked a newborn in her arms. “His future, things we should watch out for, maybe things that could help us too, like if he’ll be an adventurous child, or a little book worm.” She smiled while looking at her baby.

“We can just learn those things on our own, do we really needs this?”

“I already made an appointment for it, so we’re doing it. You don’t have to come you know. Unless you’re curious.” She laughed

“Well,” He looked away from her. “Fine fine, you can do it.”

“Thank you dear.” She said sweetly and kissed his cheek. “Are you ready to learn your future Michio?” She asked the sleeping child. They walked into a small building and were greeted with a facefull of incense.

“I don’t think this is good for him.” Allen said again.

“It’s not that bad, no worse than wood smoke.” He sighed and dropped it. Anna went up to the front desk and looked in.

“Hello? I made an appointment for this time.” She said. A young girl with red curly hair popped her head out of a back room and waved them in.

“Ah yes, come in, I was just getting ready for you.” She said happily.

They walked into a room that had a crystal ball in the center of it, with chairs around it. The girl who had called them in was standing by it, waiting for them to sit. She was short, and she looked no older than 16, if even that old.

“Hello, I’m Mieru.” She said holding her hand out.

“Wait, you’re going to be doing this?” Allen said. “Now, I might not know much about this whole, witch thing, but aren’t you a little young to be doing such a thing in general?” She pouted a little and glared at him.

“Yes I’m young, but I’m already a master at this. I’d like a little respect at least.” Anna nudged her husband and then shook Mieru’s hand.

“Very sorry about that.” She said with a smile. “I’m Anna, this is Allen, and our son, Michio.”

“Ah, so you’re here for a newborn reading.” She nodded. “Okay, go on sit sit. Let me grab a few things.” She said and then left for a second. The pair sat down and she came back with a book.

“Alright, can I please hold him?” Mieru asked. Anna handed Michio over without a second thought and she held him.

“What a sweet child.” She said, running a finger down the side of his face. “Where did his name come from?”

“Oh, um, it was a many many great grandfathers name.” Anna laughed. “I was going through some old papers while I was pregnant and I found it, and liked the name.”

“Ah, I see.” She handed back Michio. “You know, using the names of old family members can sometimes call back their spirits as say, a guardian angel?” Mieru laughed a little. 

“Oh, how nice. Well I hope he’s happy I used it.”

“I’m sure it's fine. Now, please be quiet.” Mieru put her hands on the crystal and seemed to look deep into it. They could hear her mumbling to herself, but they couldn’t make out anything she said. 

Suddenly she fell backwards like something had shocked her. She looked at the baby, and then up and then back to the child.

“What’s wrong?” Anna asked worried about the girl. Mieru just shook her head and went back to the crystal, to double check what she saw.

Yes, she wasn’t crazy. Right by the child, was Death. She wasn’t doing anything, just, watching him but it’s still a jarring sight. Mieru shook her head, unsure of what to tell them.

“Okay,” She shook her head. “I’m not sure how to put this lightly but, Death is watching your child.” She said carefully. Allen started freaking out.

“Are you serious? You cursed are kid? I told you this was a bad idea!” He yelled at Anna.

“She didn’t say cursed! She just said Death is there!”

“How does that make it better? Are kid’s going to die just because you had to bring him here!”

“Calm down both of you!” Mieru screamed. Both of them went instantly went quiet. 

“But, my kid?” Allen said and she just made a shush noise.

“He’s, not, dying.” She said slowly. “If he was, Death wouldn’t just be watching. But, this is a very strange thing. I’ve never seen it before.” She left the room for a second.

“How am I supposed to not be worried about this?” Allen started again. “He’s barely a week old, and now he might die?”

“I told you to calm down.” Mieru said as she came back in with a book. “If she was going to take him she wouldn’t be just watching. I’ve seen her before as she’s about to take souls, she usually has a hand on them or on the chest. So, you’re kid is fine.” She explained.

“You’ve seen Death before?” Anna asked.

“Several times yes. It’s not a pleasant thing to see. But that’s how life is.” She shook her head. “However, I can’t find anything that would explain this here.” She kept turning though her book.

Michio woke up and started making noises and Anna put him against her chest.

“I wonder if you know anything about this.” She said quietly as she patted his back.

“Remind me again. You said you got his name from a great grandfather?” Mieru asked, looking up for her book.

“Ah, yes that’s right.”

“Interesting, this might be a strange case of reincarnation.” She said flipping through the pages. “He could actually be your great grandfather, well, in a way.” She tried to explain.

“Really? I mean, that would be amazing in a way, but would Death be here then?”

“That, I can’t explain.” Mieru shook her head. “But, I know someone who could explain it. Let me call him quickly.” She said before leaving again. She looked through a list of numbers and then grabbed a phone off the wall and dialed up a number.

“Yes yes Hello?” A low voice answered.

“Um, hello sir, It’s Mieru.” She said hesitantly.

“Oh, hello dear. It’s been awhile, do you need something, or do you just want to talk?”

“Um, not exactly. I have an interesting case, so to say, and you might be the only one who could tell me what it means.” She admitted.

“I see, and what is it.”

“A family came in to get newborn reading and as I was doing it Death appeared and I can’t find any reason as to why that is. All I’m thinking is it’s a strange case of reincarnation, but, that doesn’t explain, well, Death.” The other side was silent for a minute but then she heard and mhm from the other side.

“See if they’ll come back in three days, and I’ll take a look.”

“Okay, I’ll ask.” She put the phone down and went back into the room. “So, I know someone who might be able to give an explanation to this, but, you’ll have to come back in three days. Is that okay?” She asked.

“Oh yes, that’s fine, I just want to know what this is about.” Anna said.

“We aren’t going to have to pay more, are we?” Allen asked, only to get nudged by her again.

“No, no, this is a special case, so no charge.” She turned. “But okay I’ll tell him to come over.” She picked the phone back up.

“They said yes.”

“Alright. I’ll great ready and leave soon.” She heard some noises from the other side. “See you then.” And the phone hung up. Mieru sighed and hung up on her side.

“Alright, just come back in three days, and we’ll get some answers.” She said with a smile.

“Shouldn’t we got to a hospital instead?”

“No, simply put, he’s not sick, not dying, anything. They’d look him over, find nothing wrong and Death would still be there.” She crossed her arms, tired of having to keep explaining it to him.

“Just ignore him.” Anna shook her head. “We’ll be back then. Thank you for helping.”

“Oh of course, well, I’m interesting to see what’s going on too.” She laughed a little. “But please, don’t be worried. He’s fine, this is just, a very strange case.”

* * *

Three days passed and the family was back. Allen was a worried mess while Anna seemed just tired of trying to calm him down. They sat back in the room with the crystal and waited for Mieru and the person who was supposed to help them. 

She then walked in with an elderly man behind her. He had dark sink, with what looked like green paint on his face, but the way they sat on his skin, it had to be tattoos. He was well dressed and wearing a long black jacket. He also walked with a cane that had skeletons that seemed to have angel wings etched in the wood that was topped with a worn skull that must have been made out of ivory. Allen looked at him weary and Anna just smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you.” She said, holding a hand out. “I’m Anna, this is Allen, and Michio. He shook her hand and nodded.

“I’m Dark.” He said simply. He took a look at Michio and smiled a little. “Maybe I hold him?”

“Oh, of course.” She handed him over and he held him gently.

“What a sweet child.” He said running a finger down his face. “Hm, he reminds me of a child I saw many years ago.” 

He then handed Michio back and closed his eyes. Death was there, watching the child just as Mieru had said. She wasn’t there for his soul, that he knew instantly. He smirked a little.

“I’m shocked to see you, are you willing to tell me why you’re here?” He mouthed to her so the others couldn’t see.

“I’m trying to fix an old problem.” She said, looking down at him.

“Hm, interesting.” He finally said, catching everyone’s attention.

“So, do you know what’s going on?” Mieru asked. He nodded his head from side to side.

“Yes and no. See, Death doesn’t like giving straight answers, so, I’m sure we’ll never know exactly why she’s here.”

“Oh great,” Allen ran a hand down his face. “First we have to wait for you, and now you can’t even give us an answer.” Dark poked his chest with his cane and scowled.

“I didn't say I can’t. It just won’t be clear.” He leaned on his cane. “Here, this is new’s you’ll like. You’re kid isn’t going to die, actually, having Death over him can actually be a good thing.”

“Good? How so?” Anna asked.

“Well, she’ll act like a guardian angel to him for one thing. Also, say he’d be in an accident and get badly hurt, or maybe killed. Her being there means he will survive. 

“Really? That’s possible?” Allen asked, actually sounding somewhat amazed.

“Yes, it’s a very rare case, but, your son must be special in some way.” He glanced at Michio. “Mieru told me something about reincarnation, did she explained it to you?” Anna nodded.

“Yeah, she said he could possibly be my great grandfather.”

“Ah, well good, less for me to say. Well then, yes, I have a strong feeling it’s just that, maybe not him specifically, but he might have been a family member.” He shrugged. “Death said something needing to fix an old problem, perhaps someone died with unfinished business. But why now and not earlier, that’s a different mystery.”

“I see, well, how interesting.” She patted Michio and smiled. “See, he’s not going to die, and he’s actually safer that way.” She said to Allen.

“Oh yeah sure, that’s reassuring.” He sighed. “Well, if he isn’t going to die, fine, but, I don’t like the  _ Death _ part of this at all.”

“Oh it’s nothing dear, so don’t worry.” The two of them kept bickering about it but left leaving Mieru and Dark alone.

“What an interesting pair.” Dark said with a chuckle. 

“Indeed, but, he is worried about his son, so I can understand him there.”

“Yes yes of course, it’s still funny to watch.” 

“Sure.” Mieru started picking up some books she left in the room. “So, what do you think will happen to the child?” She asked. He scratched his chin as he thought.

“Not sure really, but, something about that kid is familiar to me.” He said.

“Oh really? I didn’t know you dealt with kids that much.”

“I don’t. That’s why it’s strange.” He sighed. “My dear, how old do you think I am?” He asked suddenly. She looked at him, like she was reading him.

“70? Maybe 80’s? I’m really not sure.” She shrugged. “I hope that doesn’t seem insulting.” She looked down.

“Not at all.” He laughed. “God, you think that sounds old, but, would you believe me if I said you where off, by many many years?”

“I could see that. You’re a master, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you found a way to live longer than a normal person.” She said, nodding a little.

“You’re a smart girl.” He said with a smirk. He leaned on his cane and seemed to think for a moment. “I’ve seen a millennia, and in a few years I’ll see a second one pass.” 

“You’re serious.” Mieru said in shock.

“That I am. I was born around, hm, when was it.” He thought for a second. “I believed it was 800 something. Maybe 880. Honestly, I’m not to sure, but then again, if you aren't wealthy it didn’t matter.” He chuckled a little, but she could tell he was bitter about that fact.

“But how? I know people can live into their late hundreds, but over a thousand? How?”

“Well, many people say I’m an expert on Death, right?” She nodded. “How do you think that is?”

“She let you live this long?”

“Close. She gave me immortality so I can act as her mouth for your average person. Though that doesn’t mean she likes to be clear when she talks to me.” He huffed. Mieru laughed a little when he said that.

“I see, how interesting. So are their others?” He shook his head.

“Just me.” He laughed a little. “I’ve gotten off topic, so, I’ll ask you this then. Why do you think I asked you how old I was.”

“I’m not sure really.” She admitted.

“Right right. Well, that child, I’ve seen him before, I just know it, using the same name before too.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, but, that was a good 800 years ago.” He thought for a moment, trying to remember why he saw the kid in the first place. “His mother was had an issue with a demon, and it impregnated her. Poor girl had a child, and her brother bought him over to make sure he was fine. He was, but, I talked to Death about him, I want to say it was because his mother ended up becoming a demon, but, I can’t remember the rest.” He shook his head.

“So, you think that kid is the exact same one?”

“I mean, with a living mother, but, yes, I think he might be. Maybe this still has to do with his old mother.” He shrugged.

“Amazing.” Mieru was enthralled by his story. “Can you tell me more?”

“Maybe later, I need to rest for a little bit. Go do your work, and I’ll see if I can remember more.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” She nodded eagerly and went off. Dark started chuckling as she left, she always seemed so willing to listen to him, he found it odd, but, he enjoyed talking to her. He sat down and closed his eyes for a second.

“So Death, was I right?” He said, knowing she was still there. 

“For the most part, yes.” He heard. He smirked and opened his eyes.

“And why couldn’t you just tell me that? I’m certain those people would have been happier knowing that then some vague shit about you being his guardian.” 

“You know just as well as me that they wouldn’t believe that.”

“True. And I’m sure that guy would have lost his mind if I said something along the lines of his wife has a demon in her family.” He laughed loudly.

“Yes, exactly.” Death just said.

“Of course. I also see your entourage is down a soul, I’m guessing it was that boy?” She just shrugged. “I see.” He smirked, and then laid back again. Death seemed to just stay there, like she was expecting him to say more.

“Is there a reason you got rid of my youth?” He then asked. “Because I wish you would have told me. I could have started my own family then, or started training someone.” He crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry.” She just said, which was shocking to him to even hear. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Well, if you’re going to retire me in a few years, you’re going to have some trouble training my predecessor.”

“That is true.” She turned away from him. ”What about that girl?” She said, motioning to Mieru who was in the other room.

“Hm, that actually might be a good idea.” He scratched his head. “But she has a lot more to lose if she were to be immortal, but that’s just because of the day and age.” 

“You’ll have to ask her.”

“That I will, and I better do it soon.” he smirked and then looked at Death. “Well, I hope this little plan of yours works, whatever it might be.” He said pointing his cane at her. She just shook her head and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah I used Allan and Anna as Michio's parents, because, orange hair. it works, and stupidly enough they share a last name, so, it's a pair now


	25. Same Body, New Life

Michio grew up like any other kid, he ran around with his friends, he rather go and play instead of be in school, and he wanted to nothing more than adventure. Of course, his parents didn’t tell him about his little  _ watcher _ , but because of that they tried to push him down different paths.

His mother told him to run and play, to climb whatever tree he could, and to just have fun, since you’re only a kid once. His father tried to go a more safer route, telling him studying for school was safer than climbing things, and telling him one could never be to safe when he was playing.

This lead to a few issues between his parents, but in the end, they just wanted him to be safe and to have fun.

As he got older he found ways to make both of them happy. Mostly he just made sure he he didn’t do anything to dangerous to scare his dad, and to make his mom happy, well, that didn’t take much, she just wanted him to have fun.

Yet to both of their surprised he decided to go into cooking for a career, not that either of them were upset with that. His dad found it safe enough, and his mom always thought he was a good cook, so seeing him go into such a thing seemed perfect to her.

And, that was his life. He found work at a high class restaurant, was well favored by critiques, and everyone in general just though he was a great cook. Death watched this all from a distance along with First.

“I’m certain it sounds bad to say this, but I wish he was more of a risk taker.” First said with a half laugh.

“I wish the same.” Death said with no real emotion in her voice. “We only have this one chance, if he doesn’t almost, die, well, nothing will be done about Second.”

“We?” First asked, but he instantly dropped it. “Yes. And this age is too, safe, so to say. If it was saw, just 50 years earlier we might of had a better chance.”

“Indeed.” She nodded. “But, there are plenty dangers in this time too. We, just have to hope he runs into one.”

“Of course.” First shook his head. “Sorry Michio, I don’t mean to sound harsh but, I just don’t want this to fail.”

* * *

Michio had recently turned 23. He was living on his own, he still worked as a cook, but the place he worked was one of the fanciest places in his city, and, since he was well known he made a pretty good living from it.

One night as he was coming home, there was an accident. Someone ran into his car head on and it was a total loss. He was instantly rushed to the hospital and put into surgery. He head head injuries, several broken bones and some nasty internal bleeding. He could hear everything around him. The noises from the ambulance, all the doctors talking about what had happened to him, he even heard that his parents had rushes in to make sure he was okay.

But, there was something strange, he felt, nothing. No pain, or anything. His body felt light, like it was floating away. He slowly opened his eyes, thinking it was all a dream, only to find himself looking at his own body. 

“Ah, so it finally happened.” He heard a woman say. That voice, it was so, familiar but, he didn’t know why. He turned and saw a hooded figure with a scythe. He fell back, terrified, knowing just what he was looking at. He heard a heart monitor flat line as the doctors around him started to panic to get his heart beating again.

Death looking at his body and sighed. She put the tip of her scythe over his heart, and ever so slowly the monitor started to beat again. The doctors around them took a sigh of relief and got back to work fixing him back up. 

“Come now Michio, you know not to be afraid of me.” She lifted her hood and relieved a very human like face. It was again, so familiar, but why, he didn’t know. She held out a hand and he took it cautiously. “You have a lot to remember now dear.” She said softly, and the room around them seemed to fade. Another person appeared before him and hugged him.

“Michio! You did it!” He just stood there and stared blankly ahead.

“Who, are you?” He asked, his mind in a state of shock where nothing was affecting him now. Death put a hand on his head. 

“Let’s give you everything slowly.” She said, as various memories started to fill his mind. 

That man in front of him, that was, First, his uncle, but, he didn’t have an uncle named that. And, why where these memories like looking at a historical reenactment. He then remembered now, a little farm village, his parents were bakers, and his uncle, was a farmer. Then, another person came to his mind. A woman, with orange hair, something about her made him feel so happy. That, was his mom, his real mom. She, wasn’t alive at all, no, she was dead, a, demon. She’d come to his dreams every night. First watched as Michio slowly processed all his memories.

“This is going to take awhile, isn’t it?” He asked. Death nodded.

“He has to remember not just his old life, but the whole 900 years he was with me. I suggest you leave him alone for now. This could easily break his mind if we overwhelm him.” 

“Alright, I’ll just stay back then, I want to talk be here for him when he sorts everything out.” Death just nodded and let them be.

How long Michio was like that, he didn’t know. Time didn’t seem to pass, but at the same time, he could feel every second passing by. Memories kept flooding into his mind, as he’d remember one thing, a new one would start. He remembered a childhood from a different life, he remembered becoming a cook, but he was using techniques that weren’t even possible today, or, allowed by most food codes. He saw his uncle die and then, he remembered his own death, but it didn’t end there. He started following Death, because he was, waiting for his true mother.

Finally they came to a stop and he looked around still unsure of what had happened. He wasn’t just Michio now, he was Michio that had lived centuries ago, who had a succubus for a mother, the very reason why he was there now.

“How are you feeling?” First said. He just shook his head.

“I, I don’t really know.” He hugged him. “But, I know, I missed you.” He said with a small smile.

“It’s good to see you again.” First said, patting his back. “I know it sound bad, but, I’m glad you, died, in a way.” He said with an awkward laugh. Michio laughed a little too and let go of him.

“So, it, worked?” He said looking at his hands. “I did it. I was, reborn.”

“Yes you where.” Death said from behind him.

“Good, so, that means we can help Second?” She nodded. 

“But, that will have to wait for a little while.” They appeared in a hospital room. Michio was in bed, he was in several casts and had several tubes and wires coming out of him.

“How long have I been like this?” Michio asked, terrified to see himself like that. 

“I want to say, three weeks.” Death said, crossing her arms.

“Th-three weeks?” He shuddered. “It took me that long to remember everything?”

“You had centuries worth of memories to go though, plus you had your new ones, and they have to find away to all fit together.” She said sternly.

“Right, of course. So, what’s going on with me? I’m not, dead, right?” She shook her head.

“They put you in a coma, which worked out for us in the end.” She glanced at him. “Do you want to wake up now?”

“Um, let me talk to First a little bit more, then, yes.” 

“Okay.” Death nodded, and then left him back with First.

“Not ready yet?” He asked. They were still in the hospital room and First sat in one of the chairs that was there.

“Not really. I’m sure it’s going to hurt too when I wake back up.” He laughed a little.

“Yeah, that’s very true.” First laughed with him. “To bad it had to be like this and not just, you hit your head and it nearly killed you.”

“Yeah that might have been better.” Michio admitted. “Not like I can control it.”

“I know I know.” First looked over at his body. “I’ve seen that you made a good life for yourself. I’m proud of you.” He said with a smile.

“Thanks. Now that I know my past, I guess it was just inevitable I’d go back to cooking.”

“Seems so. But you like it, so nothing's wrong with it.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Now, we just have to think of a way to get mom back.” 

“Mhm.” First was quiet.

“Only thing is, I don’t know how. I don’t even know if she’s here anymore.”

“Oh, she is, that I can promise you.” First said.

“Is it, just as bad as before?” He asked, worried about what the answer could be.

“It’s pretty bad, Death seems to have been watching her more. I’m not sure if it was to plan for when you’d get your memories back or what, but, here we are.”

“I hope she’s been planning.” Michio said.

“I’m certain she has been.” First got up. “You better wake up now, but first, one last hug.” He said opening his arms.

“You don’t have to ask.” Michio hugged him tightly. He didn’t want to let go. He knew this would probably be the last time for a long time he’d seen him again, and, he just didn't want it to end.

“There there, we’ll see each other again.” First said patting his back. “Think of it as something to look forward to when, your time's up.” He said. He didn’t want to say die, considering what he had just been though.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you then.” He then went off to Death.

“Are you ready?” She asked, and he nodded. “Alright, you’re not going to wake up right away, so just, relax, and get ready.” She warned him. She picked up her scythe and pushed the base into his chest.

He fell back and everything went black.

* * *

Michio groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was sore and heavy and he wished he wasn’t awake. He heard voices around him.

“Oh oh, he’s waking up!” He heard his mother say. Ah, of course she was there, and probably his father too. He opened his eyes fully and saw both of them looking at him.

“Oh thank god.” His father sighed. “I thought you’d never wake up.”

“See dear, that girl was right, he was protected.” His mom said. He tried to speak but found a tube in his mouth that made in impossible.

“We’ll have the doctor come and take that out for you dear.” His mom said, patting his hand gently. “Just try to relax.”

Soon a doctor came in and and took the tube out, along with rearranged a few things since he was no longer in a coma.

“There you go.” His mom said with a smile. “So how are you feeling dear?”

“Hurts like hell.” He was barely able to say. 

“I can guess. We were so worried about you. We've been here every day since your surgery.” She said, and he just nodded, not really sure what else to say.

“Is he awake?” He heard a voice from outside a room.

“Oh yes, come in Fourth.” His mom said waving in someone else.

“Oh Michio! I was so worried!” Another lady came into his room and leaned over his bed. She had long orange hair and golden eyes. 

“Who are-” He started, but then for an instant he saw it. The lady turned into Death for a moment but then turned back.

“Oh dear, do you not remember me?” She said sadly. “It’s me, Fourth, your girlfriend.”

He started coughing, choking on his own breath as she said that.

Later his parents left and they were left alone together.

“So, are you,” he started. 

“Death?” He nodded. “Yes, I am. But, now, not exactly. I’m Fourth.” She said with a half smile.

He finally got a good look at her. She was dress in all black, a black shirt, black skirt, black lacy tights and boots. She also had a necklace with a glass skull hanging off it. He also saw a chain coming out of her pocket, like she was carrying a pocket watch.

“Well you look, interesting.” He said, unsure of what to really say to her. She looked down at herself and shrugged.

“Honestly, it was something that was worn by the last soul I collected. I thought it was, fitting.” She smirked a little.

“Well, I mean, you are Death, so, I can see it.” He chuckled a little.

“Yes, I guess so. But, from now on, you can’t call me that.” 

“Right, of course.” He nodded. “Um, so, why did you say you’re my girlfriend?” 

“Ah right, that. Well it was the best way I could get to see you here, since they don’t let just anyone here. Pretty much we’ve been dating for four years and everyone one is wondering when you’ll ‘ask the question’.” She said, making quotations with her fingers.

“Where did this come from exactly?”

“Oh, it’s the memory I gave everyone. Don’t worry, when this is done they’ll have a vague memory of me and that’s it.”

“I, see. It’s still, weird to me.”

“How come?” She asked, not really sure why it was. It seemed like a simple thing to her.

“Because you’re, you. You’re Death, and, just to see you like that is, weird.”

“Don't worry, it’s just an act for now. When we find your mom it’ll be done and you can go back to your life.”

“Fine, if you say so.” He sighed. She nodded and sat back.

“So, you’ll be here for about a month.” She said. “Thankfully, because you where under my protection, you’ll heal up nice and quickly.”

“Oh, that’s good at least.” He looked up at the ceiling. That was decent news at least. “Then after that, we go after mom?” She nodded.

“Yes, we can plan a little, but, not to much. You need to heal first.” 

“Yeah, of course.” He closed his eyes. “Where will you be?”

“Right here, like a good girlfriend.” He swore he heard sarcasm in her voice when she said that, but he seemed to instantly fall asleep, so he wasn’t sure.


	26. Trapping a Demon

Like Fourth had said, he made a very quick recovery. All the doctors were shocked, but they just said it was due to his age, and that was good enough for them. And, just as Fourth said, she never left his side. He still couldn’t get over the fact that she was putting on such an act. He was so used to Death’s cold and stern personality, that seeing her as an sarcastic and bubbly girl, he swore she was a whole different person.

When he got out of the hospital it was like nothing had happened to him. He had no real lasting injuries, and most of his bones were fully healed.

“How did you manage this?” He asked Fourth as he looked himself over. She shrugged.

“You’re under my protection, so while those injuries could have killed you, I was there, and it saved you. As for why you’re okay, that’s just a side benefit.”

“That didn’t really answer my question.”

“Oh well, you can live without knowing, just be happy your alive.”

“I, guess so.” They got to his place and he looked around. “Have you been here?” He asked, noticing some things were moved.

“Yes, and your parents too. Just to make sure nothing bad happened here.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, well, thanks for that.” 

“Of course.” She sat down on his couch and sighed. “Okay, now that you’re better, we have to plan.”

“Oh yes, of course.” he sat down by her. “Um, so, what is it exactly?”

“You know, I could be upset with you for saying that.“ She crossed her arms. “Then again, you just got your memories, so, I can’t be upset.”

“Well sorry I couldn’t do anything.” She just shook her head. 

“Yes yes of course. Well, I have been watching her more since you were reborn.”

“Wait, is she even close by? Or are we going to have to go halfway across the world just to find her?” He started to panic a little, if he had to do that his boss would be so pissed at him, first a month in a hospital, and then a ‘vacation’ to who the hell knows where.

“No no, she’s close by, thankfully.” Fourth pulled out a phone Michio didn’t even know she had. “Let me ask you something, how do you think a succubus finds her victims in a modern day?”

“I don’t know? She just looks for someone when they’re asleep?” 

“While yes that is away, they have found a different way, and it’ll help us.” She opened her phone and to his surprise there were several dating on it. “They’ve been using these, what have I heard them call, oh, booty call apps to find victims.” She sounded a bit like an old person as she tried to explain it.

“So, you’re telling me that I’m literally going to have to message her, saying I want to fuck, and that’s how we get her?”

“Exactly that.” She opened up on and started flipping though profiles. “Here she is.” He took the phone from her and looked it over.

If was her, he could tell that, her face hadn’t changed at all over the years. She was wearing a short shirt, so her tits were almost falling out. She had her tongue out and and she was making a blowjob jester with her hands.

“It’s sad seeing her like that.” He said handing the phone back. 

“Indeed, that’s why we’re doing this now because she can fall anymore.”

“Right, right. So, I message her, meet her for what she things is sex, and then what?”

“I’ll try to trap her. Then we’ll hide her from Vector until she, well, dies again.” 

“And then we’re done? She’ll be free?”

“Yes, she should be.” 

“Okay, fine, fine, let’s do it.” He shook his head. “This is so weird.” 

“Why?”

“Well, she’s my mom, and just what I’m asking her for, it’s so wrong.”

“Well don’t worry, if things go well, there’ll be no fucking involved, and decides, she’s not your mom anymore. Really she’s your great something grandmother.”

“That’s even worse you know?”

“Well, because she’s a demon, she isn’t human in the first place, so all your reactions to her are all in your mind.” She poked his head.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” He shook his head. 

* * *

They messaged Second, and being who she was, she asked that they meet right away. 

“Tell her you’ll meet at a hotel.” Fourth said as Michio was messaging her.

“Really?”

“Yes, I need to be able to be in there without her knowing.”

“Fine fine.” He said and then told her to meet him at one of the cheapest hotels he knew about. Him and Fourth went there and he got a room and Fourth quickly hid in a closet. Then there was a knock at the door. He looked out the peephole and saw Second standing there with a small pout.

“Ah, sorry we had to come here.” He said opening the door.

“Yeah yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “What are you cheating on someone?” She said with a smirk.

“Ah well, yes, I am, my girlfriend and I haven’t had sex in ages. So, I said fuck it.” He lied, thinking that a story like that might make her more willing to stay. She seemed to perk up when he said that and then nodded.

“Of course, so you must be very needy then.” She run a finger down his chest. “I’ll make sure that when you’re done you’ll be wrung dry.” 

“Um, wonderful.” he said, sounding more nervous. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

She was wearing a short skirt that would show her ass if she bent over just a little. Her shirt exposed all her stomach, and barely covered her chest, and it was so thin he could easily tell that her nipples were pierced. Everything about her face was still how he remembered, but, he noticed her eyes where now purple instead of gold which he found unsettling.

She was instantly on him, pulling him toward the bed so they could start.

“Um wait, what’s your name.” He said trying to slow her down. “Mine’s Michio, and your’s?” She just put a finger over his lips.   
  


“The only name that matters right now is what position we’re going to use.” She said in a lusty voice. 

She started kissing his face, but never touched his lips. She grabbed his hands and made her grab her ass and tits, but he kept trying to pull his hands away. 

“I, I can’t do this.” He held onto her face and made her look at him. “Second, mom, it’s me, Michio. Don’t you remember me?” He begged. She was quiet for a moment, unsure of what was going on, but then he saw it. Her eyes, they started turning gold.

“Michio, why do I remember that name.” She put a hand on his face. “It’s like something I heard in a dream.” She said softly.

“You have to remember, please. I’m your son, I’m here to help you.”

“Help me?”

“Yes, remember how you cried when I died?” Tears started falling down her face, but she still looked confused. 

“Died? How?” She touched her face and her fingers felt wet.

“You begged for Death to take you to me. We’ll, I’m here now.” 

She opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but then the closet door burst open. Fourth stood there with her scythe in hand and a look that could kill. She swung it around at Second but she instantly jumped back, and Michio had to drop to the floor to not get hit. 

“Get back here you whore demon!” Fourth yelled as she swung it around again, but she was to slow for Second. Michio could see her eyes where purple again, and she had her focus on him. Before he could act she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him roughly on the lips and then disappeared.

“Mother fucker.” Fourth dropped to her knees and was breathing heavily.

“Why did you do that!” Michio screamed at her, beyond upset that she had lashed out like that. “She remembered me, if you would have waited just a damn minute we’d still have her!”

“I’m sorry!” She pushed herself back to her feet but she still looked exhausted. “I don't know what happened, I just saw her, and I couldn’t stop myself.” She clenched her fist. Michio still couldn’t believe it.

“We were so close! And you told me we were going to trap her, not kill her!”

“I know what my plan was!” Her scythe disappeared. “But, I just saw her, and I was filled with such a deep hatred for her. I don’t know where it came from.” She covered her face and shook her head. 

“Fine, we’ll talk about it later, let’s just get out of here.” He said grabbing her by the arm and pulled her out of the hotel.

* * *

After that Fourth became really quiet. Michio wasn’t sure why, but he was still upset with her for what she did.

“Why did you do it.” He asked. She just looked away from him. “Fourth, Death, tell me. You can’t just pretend you didn’t do that.”

“Don’t call me Death.” She said, still not looking at him. “And I don’t know why.”

“I don’t believe you. Why did you want to kill her?”

“I don’t know why! Stop asking!” She turned around and he saw tears in her eyes.

“Fourth,” He could tell she was upset, but, still he needed to know. “Do you hate my mom?” He asked. She shook her head and covered her face. 

“I don’t, I really don’t. Even if she’s a demon.” She said softly, trying to keep her voice steady. “I would never hate her.”

“Are you sure?” He kept asking, hoping he could slowly get an answer from her.

“Yes, I’m sure. I, I, like her.” She said while shaking her head. “More than that.”

“But, how, how could you come to like someone?”

“Because,” She wiped her eyes and looked at him seriously. “This isn’t my first time as a human.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your mom became a nun to get away from Vector. I became a human that time so I could watch over her.” That was a surprise to him. First never told him anything like that, even after he died. He just figured Death was nice enough to let them wait for his mom, but that would explain why he was with her in the first place.

“Is that it? That doesn’t tell me why you’d like her.”

“We, had a relationship.” She looked away with her face turning red. “Every night, I would her I love her. I waited for her to die, so we could stay together.” 

“But she went with Vector.”

“Yes, and, after that, I’ve been so angry with her.” She sighed. She’d never said this to anyone, yet, he she was, telling him everyone her deepest secret.

“You were heartbroken.” Michio said suddenly.

“But I don’t have a heart! I’m Death! I can’t feel anything for people, becoming a human before was a mistake.” She sighed again.

“Come on, it’s okay. Having feelings aren’t bad.”

“Yes they are, they made me fuck up our plan.” She shook her head. “I’m, sorry, Michio.”

“It’s okay.” He hugged her, something that shocked her. She hadn't been held like this since she was with Second. She felt tears coming back to her eyes, and she hugged him back to hide them.

“You really are her son.” She said softly.


	27. Now the Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever consider shipping Michio and Hope Zexal? I never did, but here we are.

After her big reveal Fourth went back to planning with Michio.

“Here, let me treat you to something.” He said, having calmed down from what had happened. She hesitantly agreed.

“We are supposed to be dating, so, it’ll be like that.” He said with a laugh, and that made her smile.

“Alright, I can accept that.” She smiled a little. He brought her to the restaurant he worked for and several of the waitresses instantly where around him.

“Oh you’re finally out of the hospital?”

“We thought you were dead!”

“Everyone’s missed you Michio, are you coming back soon?” They surrounded him asking in various questions.

“Calm down, yes, I’ll be back soon, I just need a little bit more rest.” He said as he tried to get everyone's questions. “I just thought I could stop by for some lunch.”

“Of course, right this way.” One said with a smile and she brought them to a private area of the restaurant. 

“So you can be alone with your girlfriend.” The waitress said with a wink. He just laughed a little and had her leave.

“You sure are popular here.” Fourth said with a smirk.

“I try to get alone with everyone, so it just happens naturally.”

“Oh yes yes of course.” She took a drink . “I’m shocked you're still single then. Then again, it made my life easier.” She laughed a little.   
  


“Work takes up most of my time, and I rather not date someone I work with.” He admitted.

“That makes sense.” She nodded.

“Yeah.” He was quiet for a moment. “So, what are we going to do now?” She was quiet for a moment.

“We have to lure her back somehow. At least she kissed you, that means she’s connected to you, so that could help us.”

“Oh right, she did.” He put a hand to his mouth. “Doesn’t mean that she can show up in my dreams then?”

“If she wanted to, yes, but she knows we’re hunting her, so, she probably won’t.”

“So, this is going to be harder now, isn’t it.”

“I’m afraid so.” She looked down. “Sorry, once again.”

“It’s, okay. At least you’re trying to help.” He patted her hand. “So, she thinks we’re hunting her, but she also has a connection to me. Can we use that in anyway?”

“Hm, we could.” Fourth thought for a moment and then hit her hand against the table. “We have to have sex!” She said loudly. Michio started coughing loudly.

“Did you have to scream that?” He looked around hoping no one had walked in there. Thankfully they were alone. “And is that really our only option?” She nodded.

“She’ll only come after you if she knew I was also busy. If we’re both in the act, she might see it as a perfect opportunity to strike.”

“I guess, but, there’s no other way?”

“I mean you can’t just be on your own, she’ll think I’m waiting for her, and we can’t get someone else, all we need a casualty, or another demon on our hands.”

“Sure, I think.” he said, still not sure about what to think.

“Besides, we are  _ dating _ .” She smirked. “That just what couples do.”

“Yes, but. It’s still, strange. I don’t see you like, that. In my mind you’re still, Death.”

“Well you have to stop thinking that. I’m Fourth right now, and that’s just who I am.”

“That’s easier said than done.” He sighed and looked at his cup. “But fine, it works.” A server walked in and put some food down for them.

“Um, Michio.” She whispered to him. “Can you please be quieter when talking about your, activities. Someone said they heard your girlfriend scream about wanting sex.” She said with a slight blush.

“Oh, um, yes, sorry.” He covered his mouth and glared at Fourth. “It won’t happen again.” They then ate in an awkward silence until Michio decided to ask a few things. 

“So, you where with mom when she was still alive?” She nodded. “Did she know you were Death?” 

“No, she didn’t find out who I was until she died. Which probably made it easier for her.” She looked at her food. “She saw me as a friend, maybe even a lover, and when she saw me I could tell she was very happy.”

“Hm, I see. But she ended up going with Vector? How come?” 

“It was because of you.” She said, not looking at him. “He used you as a reason for her to stay with him. If she went with me, should would not have been able to talk to you how she did.” She sighed. “At first I hated you, because, I saw you as a reason to why she left me, but, I guess in the end I saw you where different.”

“Oh, well, glad you don’t hate me.” He laughed a little. “That would have made those few hundred years very, strange for both of us.” 

“Indeed.” She took a bite. “Anything else?” He thought for a moment. 

“Considering what she has done, has anyone tried to, go after her? Like I remember she went after a pope, did anyone try to kill her for that?” That made her think for a few minutes.

“Yes, actually.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, a small group of demon hunters where tasked with taking her out. Actually there was something very interesting about the group.”

“And it was?”

“One of it’s youngest members was a boy who looked just like Vector. The hair, the face, I wonder if that was another outcome of him fucking around so much.” She moved her food around as if she was thinking. “I want to say his name was Leon.”

“I’m guessing they got killed by her then?”

“You know, I can’t recall that. I don’t even remember taking in their souls, which is weird as is.” 

“Yeah, that does seem weird.”

“Unless God himself sent them, that sound possible. Still, now that I think about it, it was strange.” She shrugged again as they continued their meal after that and finished their plans.

* * *

Michio sat in his bed room while he waited for Fourth to get out of the shower. He still couldn’t believe they were doing this. He was going to fuck her, but, she was, Death. Even though she said that she wasn’t he still couldn’t think of her any differently. She came in wrapped in a towel and she smirked a little.

“What’s wrong dear.” She said, still playing the part of his girlfriend.

“Um, nothing, just, thinking.” She walked over and sat by him.

“This is the only we can get her.” She said, patting his leg. 

“I know I know. This, just might be a little hard at first.”

“Just close your eyes then and think I’m someone else.”

“That’s just as bad really.”

“Well, let’s just do it, okay? Then when she comes we’re done.”

“Alright alright.” He reached over and started going through a draw. “Can you get pregnant?” She looked at him weird.

“I don’t think so? Why does that matter either way?” He pulled out a condom and tossed it to her. 

“Well I don’t want to take a chance then, so we’re using that.”

“Hm, fine I guess.” She put it on the side of the bed. “So what first?”

“God that’s up to you. Just tell me what you want and I’ll go along with it.” 

“Alright then.” She went between his legs and pulled his pants down. “I guess I can start with this.” She started rubbing his cock until it was hard.

He looked away from her, still in disbelief that they were doing this. She then started licking it and he gripped the sheets. She was actually pretty good at this, which he found shocking. She started sucking on it, focusing her mouth and the head and using her hands to stroke the base. He put a hand on her head so she’d star moving a little more and she did.

“Mm, you’re good at this, what a shock.” He said. She pulled it out of her mouth and smirked a little.

“I guess I’ve been watching Second a little to much. I’m picking up on her skills.” She said as she started giving him a hand job. She then picked up the condom and looked at. “Shall we go on to the next part?” She asked. 

He just nodded and moved back a little for her. She ripped it open and slide it over his cock, but then she seemed unsure of what to do.

“Problem now?’ He asked her, considered she seemed to sure of herself earlier.

“Well, I’ve actually, I’m still a, virgin, so to say.” She moved her fingers around shyly. “Can you, take the lead now?” She didn’t look at him when she asked that.

“Fine, I can do that.” He moved and had her on her back with her legs spread. 

She closed her eyes, expecting him to just push in right away, un instead felt something different. He started fingering her and playing her her clit. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said as he kept playing with her. She nodded shyly and just laid back. It felt so good. She closed her eyes and in her mind she saw Second. She shook her head a little, hating how her mind instantly went to that.

“I’m going to put it in.” He said as he pulled his fingers out of her. 

She opened her eyes a little and nodded to him. She felt him rub it against her, and then ever so slowly he pushed it in her. She moaned quietly and wrapped her arms around him.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry, just keep going.” She said softly. He nodded and started moving. She felt each thrust and her body shook each time. 

She could almost understand why Second decided to become a succubus. It felt so good that she couldn’t think straight. She held onto Michio and and she nearly forgot why they were doing this.

“Looks like Death got her cherry popped.” She heard from behind him. 

She opened her eyes and saw Second smirking at them. Michio also heard her and instantly stop and moved so Fourth could stand up.

“Michio!” Fourth shouted and he instantly grabbed Second.

“Mom!” He grabbed her hands. “Do you remember me again?” 

She stared at him, almost unsure of how to react to him. This time Fourth summoned her scythe, but instead of swinging at Second she tapped it against the ground so she wouldn’t be able to leave. Second looked around, realizing she was trapped and she tried to get Michio to let go of her.

“What have you done! What have you done!” She screamed at Fourth starting to panic.

“Michio, try talking some sense into her!” Fourth demanded. He nodded and grabbed her face just like he had done before.

“Mom, calm down, this is for your own good.” He said calmly. 

“Stop calling me that! I’m not a mom! I don’t have a family!” She struggled to get out of his grip. Fourth looked on growing somewhat worried. Vector must have done something to her after she got away last time. Maybe it was to late then, he could have full erased Michio’s existence from her mind.

Michio was trying desperately for her to remember him. But she just kept telling him she didn’t have a family. He looked up at Fourth hoping she could tell him something but she just shook her head. 

“Then, maybe,” He leaned in, and kissed her on the lips like she had done before. Her eyes widened and instantly turned gold. Her whole body went limp in his arms and she just kept staring at him.

“Mom, mom? Are you okay?” he said instantly worried for her. She weakly rose a hand to his face.

“Michio, how are you here?” She asked in a dreamy tone. “I must have died. I’m so happy.” She said, closing her eyes. 

“No, not yet mom, not yet.” He shook her a little so her eyes could stay open. “Me and Death are here to help you.” 

“Death?” She looked over at Fourth and a small smile appeared on her face. 

“I’m so happy to see you Fourth. I’m so sorry for hurting you before.” She walked over to them, using her scythe as support.

“Second, shall we try this again?” She nodded her head and the three of them left the room. They were surrounded by fog, something Michio remember from when he had died before. First was there and run up to him.

“You did it you did it!” He said happily. Second looked at him and smiled.

“Hi First, I didn’t think you’d be here again.” he laughed a little.

“It has been, but I’m happy you’re here now.”

“We can’t celebrate now.” Fourth said, but now she was dressed back up as Death. She held out the watch Second knew was her’s. It was moving again and looked as good as new. “Second, what are you going to do? Stay with Vector, or follow your family.” She said while looking at the watch.

“I want to die, I’m not making the same mistake again!” When she said that the watch stopped just how it had with Michio and First. Her wings and tail disappeared with a puff of smoke and she was back in the clothes she had been buried in. 

Both First and Michio hugged her the moment they could and she hugged them back and started weeping.

“I missed you guys so much!” She sobbed. They started crying too and just kept hugging her.

“It’s okay, we’re together again, and we’ll always be together.” First said. 

“Always. And when I come back, we’ll be together forever.” Michio said, sad that he would have to wait to be with them once more. She held his face and smiled.

“You did all this for me, that more than I could have asked for.” She hugged him tightly. “Thank you Michio, I couldn’t have asked for a better child.”

“I just wanted you to be happy mom.” He said. She nodded and let go of him.

“I, need to thank one more person.” She walked over to Death, but wasn’t willing to look up at her. She looked down at her, waiting for her to say some sort of apology, but instead she hugged her.

“I’m so sorry Death, Fourth. I should have never went with him.” She wept. “Please don’t hate me.” 

Death wasn’t sure how to react. In this form she wasn’t supposed to touch anything, but, she had waited so long to have her close again. She hugged her back and ran a hand down her back.

“I could never hate you Second.” She held her close. “I love you, and I’ve told you that before.” She said with a smile. Second nodded and let go of her.

“No! You can’t do this to me you bitch!” Another voice said. Vector came out of the fog and instantly flew over to Death. “You fucking bitch! How could you! She was mine! You cheated her out of me!” He screamed. 

She stepped between him and Second so she didn’t have to see him.

“I didn’t do anything of the sort. I just used my resources to make her change her mind.” She said with a smirk.

“No, you cheated. I won the bet, but then you just had to mess around with things.” He stomped his foot.

“And you have does the same to me many times. Think of this as pay back.” She cocked head and laughed a little.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” He threatened.

“You know just how that will end. Unless dying is your plan.” He just glared at her.

“You stole her from me, you bitch!”

“And you did the same to me.” She said coldly. She thought for a moment and then pulled out a different watch. This one looked like it had been smashed with several rocks and she couldn’t even open it. “You know Vector, you could always follow her. Hell, maybe you two could get reborn, and try to have a different type of relationship. Maybe Michio could be your child again.” She smirked while swinging the watch. He kept glaring at her and then left without another word. She shook her head and put the watch away.

“Do you, really mean that?” Second said, having her the last part clearly.

“I mean, if you’d be willing, I’d try. But it was mostly to get rid of him as a demon.” She sighed.

“Oh, well, it could be interesting.” Second shrugged. “If I knew I wouldn’t be fucked over of course.”

“You wouldn’t be.” She patted Seconds head. “Now, let's talk to Michio one last time.”

“Of course.” She nodded. The two had been watching them and even saw Vector appear but they decided to stay out of their way until they watched to talk to them.

“So, you have to go back, don’t you.” Second said to Michio.

“Yeah, sadly. But I’ll be back.” He said jokingly.

“Of course. I made you wait already, now it’s my turn.” She opened her arms. “Once more though, just so I can remember holding you.”

“Of course mom.” He hugged her once more, and First joined too.

“I’ll miss you dear.” Second said.

“Me too.” First added. “We’ll keep a good watch over you.”

“Thanks, both of you.” He said with a smile, and then faded away.   
  


“Alright then.” Death said when he left. “Are you going to move on Second? Or stay with your brother while you wait for him.”

“I’ll wait with him, I already promised I would.”

“Of course.” Death smiled. “We can catch up then.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She nodded.

“I have something I need to do before that though. I’ll be with Michio.” She said to them before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know know Leon is, great anime taste.  
If you don't know who he is, think of Vector but edgy and with mommy issues aha


	28. Death, Immortals and Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And final chapter, yayy. Glad that I got this story done and finished with too.  
I also kinda left it with the ability to write a second part, but we'll see about that.  
Thanks for reading. Oh and there'll be more art links down below.

Both of them were back in Michio’s room with Death back as Fourth. He looked at her in shocked and stepped back.

“Why are you still here? I thought you’d stay as well, Death after we got her?” She brushed her hair out of her face and shrugged.

“I want to pay someone a visit before I’m done here.” He looked at her confused but didn’t give him an answer.

The next day they took a small trip across town.

“How do you know anyone?” Michio asked, but she just shook her head and knocked on the door. It opened slightly and an older man stuck his head out.

“Sorry, I don’t want what you’re selling.” He said. 

“Hello Dark.” She said simply. He looked at her, and instantly saw Death before his eyes.

“Well, holy shit. I never expected to see you as a human.” He said with a chuckle. He opened the door and let them in. “Mieru, I have someone for you too meet.” He called. Mieru, who looked no older than 20 came out of the kitchen and and smiled.

“I didn’t know you had friends coming over.” She said. She took a look at Fourth, and instantly saw her as Death. “No way.” She whispered. Fourth smirked a little.

“I thought I’d pay you a visit while I was like this.” She said with a light.

“Of course, well, this is a hell of a surprise.” He chuckled. “Come to check on little old me, and make sure my little apprentice was being taught well?” 

“I mean, it’s good to check.” She looked at Mieru and smiled. “Nice to meet you dear.”

“Ah, yes, nice to meet you too!” She bowed. “Thank you for letting me work under you ma’am.” Fourth just shook her head.

“You don’t have to act like that, he never did.” She said point at Dark. He smirked and shrugged.

“I mean, do you see me acting like that?”

“I can think of one time.”

“Yeah yeah.” He then noticed Michio and went close to him. “Well, look at you. Hey Death, tell me this, is this kid the same one I looked at say, 900 years ago?” 

“That he is.” She said with a slight nod.

“Well aren’t you special. What, immortal, or rebirth?”

“Rebirth.” Michio said, not sure what the old guy was going on about. 

“I knew it! You’re that kid she called me about.” He laughed. “Look Mieru, some of your handy work.” She looked at him and then smiled. 

“Wow, you’re right.” She held out a hand. “You’re parents came to me when you were born.” She smiled.

“Oh, I think I remember mom telling me something like that.” He shook her hand, but still was confused.

“So, what brings you here Death?” he scratched his chin. “Does this have to do with that old problem you told me about?” 

“That it does. My, demon issues is gone.”

“Oh, the girl, right?” She nodded. “Oh, that’s good at least, one less of those things is always a good thing. Glad you managed something.”

“I am too.”

“So, how much longer do I have?” He asked. “I’m certain you coming her is your way of making a sign for me.” She just shrugged.

“When she’s trained, that’s all I can say.” Fourth chuckled. He shook his head. 

“So another 100 years? Well, fine, it’s a base guess.” He looked at Mieru. “You hear that? You better get training.” He said with a laugh. 

“Of course sir.” She nodded.

“Well, it was good seeing you.” Dark said leaning on his cane. “I never thought I’d see you like this, but, it sure was a hell of a shock.” 

“I figured you’d enjoy it.”

“And that I did. Now I’m sure you have work to do, and I can always talk to you later.” He cocked his head. “But I’m sure you won’t be as sarcastic the next time.”

“Oh, we’ll see. This human nature might just stick to me.”

* * *

“Death. Come before us now.” A booming voice said. She sighed and walked before two looming figures.

“God. Satan. It’s been awhile.” She said with a mock bow. “And what is your reason for calling me?”

“Cut the act, you know very well why we called for you .” Satan said.

“I really don’t know, honestly.” She said, trying to sound sincere. 

“You have been keeping souls from entering Heaven.” God said.

“And you stole one of my demons.” Satan said hitting his fist against his hand. 

“Oh yes, those things.” She shrugged. “I mean, those spirits asked to stay with me.” 

“That doesn’t matter. You have to let them pass, no matter what.”

“I don’t care about that.” Satan said. “You took a demon from me, and tried to take another.”

“You have enough of them.” God said. “The problem is she’s keeping souls from passing on.”

“You have enough souls on your side, maybe you should let her keep some.” The two of them bickered while she just watched. Why was she stuck here if they were going to fight, like normal. She coughed a little to get their attention.

“So what do you want from me exactly. I can’t give you a demon back, and the souls will pass on, they’re just waiting for one more.” She shrugged. “You should be happy either way God, you got three souls in the end, one that was a demon too.”

“Hm, she has a point. I guess I can’t be too upset.” God said, actually agreeing since he was the winning in the end.

“No, you need to be punished.” Satan said, looking down at her.

“And what are you going to do? Kill me? Then what, you’ll have to make a replacement.” She said bluntly. “And you have enough issues trying to equally make me, so you’ll be stuck where you were back at the beginning.”

“She has a point.” God said.

“Of course you’ll agree with her now.” Satan shook his head. “Fine, but you can never touch my demons again.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve been cheated by a certain incubus of yours many times. In the end, this is just pay back for all those times he’s made bets with me.”

“Hm, fine, whatever. Then just stop taking bets from him.”

“I don’t, but he still takes them.” Satan just rolled his eyes and shooed her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more art  
Succubus Second by trainsart   
https://darkxyzduelist.tumblr.com/post/187832433517
> 
> Outfit concepts for Astral, Second, Modern Second and Modern Fourth by tophyart, my gf   
https://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/187814400099  
and the original piece that started the whole au  
https://tophyart.tumblr.com/post/120583993729

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a piece of work that was done for this  
https://kira-hayashi.tumblr.com/post/187187304412  
Thank you for picking my story and just, yes I love it, many many many thanks


End file.
